Destinos Entrelazados
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: Summary: Bien, cuando Tsuna nació, sus padres fueron asesinados y, de alguna forma, él se encuentra al cargo de Reborn. ¿Qué sera de él y… son eso orejas de gato? Un pequeño AU: Pareja principal: R27, insinuaciones de Allx27.
1. Chapter 1

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Summary:** Bien, cuando Tsuna nació, sus padres fueron asesinados y, de alguna forma, él se encuentra al cargo de Reborn. ¿Qué sera de él y… son eso orejas de gato! Un pequeño AU: Pareja principal: R27, insinuaciones de Allx27.

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**Onee-chan:** Esto es una traducción de un fic en inglés que ya se encuentra terminado (está autorizado), aún así, les pido por favor comenten, así yo me animaré a seguir traduciendo, además, los reviews harán feliz a su autora original también. ^^ Lo dejaré exactamente igual a como ella lo escribió.

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia :)**

El principio sera un poco lento, pero un buen comienzo es fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia. Los primeros dos capítulos se supone que son una introducción de la historia principal. Leed de todas. :)

Espero que les guste la historia, así que dejemos las A/N y comencemos la historia!

* * *

Era una soleada y brillante tarde cuando la familia Sawada fue al parquet a disfrutar del bonito día. Iemitsu estaba de vuelta finalmente de una de sus misiones secretas y planeó un buen picnic para él y su mujer embarazada. Sí, los dos estaban a la espera de un niño. Y debía de suceder uno de esos días.

Ésta fue una razón más para el padre digno de confianza para sacar a su mujer fuera por un cambio.

Iemitsu tendió una alfombre gigantesca en el suelo bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Nana sonrió cariñosamente a su marido tan bondadoso y amable, Iemitsu sonrió confidencialmente y le guiñó. Nana no pudo evitar sonrojarse a esto. Luego, ambos se apoyaron en el tronco del árbol en un abrazo afectivo. Ellos disfrutaron del sol en sus mejillas y la presencia del otro. Nada podia romper esa paz y quietud que ellos sintieron justo ahora.

'Iemitsu, ¿Cómo crees que sera nuestro hijo?' Preguntó Nana y miró hacia su marido. 'Bien, é les nuesto niño y con tal mujer guapa como su madre, él sera el más adorable y más lindo niño!' Iemitsu empezó a reir. Nana sonrió a esto. 'Serás un gran padre, estoy segura de esto'. 'Y tú serás la major madre que este niño jamás pueda desear. Te quiero Nana, espero, el pequeño niño nazca pronto.' 'Sí, yo espero eso también. No quiero caminar con esta enorme barriguita más~' Nana se lamentó. A Iemitsu le cayó una gota de sudor. 'Hehe...'

De repente, se levantó el viento y se volvió una tormenta hecha y derecha. El cielo se tornó oscuro y los rayos rompían a través de éste. Nana chilló y agarró su chaqueta puesta alrededor de su cuerpo. Iemitsu puso sus brazos alrededor de su mujer, protegiéndola del fuerte viento. _'Esto no puede ser normal… Siento algo acercándose__',_Pensó Iemitsu, mirando alrededor con precaución.

'Nana, ¡no podemos estar aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!'

Iemitsu apresuradamente ayudó a su mujer a levantarse y puso una mano en su brazo, forzándola hacia delante.

'¿Iemitsu? ¿Qué pasa?'

Preguntó Nana en pánico, aferrándose a su marido.

'No te preocupes, solo… vamos. Por favor, hablaremos más tarde.'

La pareja se apresuró a lo largo del sender que ellos habían cogido par air al parquet, cuando de repente un hombre bloqueó su camino.

Iemitsu inmediatamente se puso delante de su asustada mujer y miró al hombre.

'¿Qué quieres?' le preguntó fríamente.

'No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes lo que queremos. Dame la mujer o los mataré instantáneamente.'

'¡No, nunca la cogerás a ella!'

Con eso, Iemitsu sacó una pistol y apuntó a su oponente.

'Nana, corre, no mires atrás. ¡Solo vete ya!'

Pero Nana estuvo allí, congelada en aquel punto.

' N-No...¿qué está sucediendo? Iemitsu, ¿quién es este hombre?'

Ella alzó una mano hacia su marido, pero él empezó a gritarle a su mujer,

'¡Nana,VETE! Ellos intentarán matar a nuestro niño. Por favor, HUYE. ¡Por el bien de nuestro niño, VETE!'

Eso sacó a Nana de su stupor y ella retrocedió lentamente.

'N-No...No puedo dejart-'

'Nana, ¡te dije que te FUERAS!'

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y ella empezó a moverse incontrolablemente.

El hombre vio esto como una aperture y sacó su propia pistol. Corrió hacia delante, pero Iemitsu, quien lo había estado viendo, bloqueó su camino.

'¡Nana,VETE!'

Finalmente, Nana se giró y corrió con toda su intención. Las lágrimas estaban nublando su visión, pero ella todavía corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían. Detrás de ella, pudo oír los sonidos de una batalla y de repente… el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada llenó el aire.

Ella no se atrevió a mirar atrás y corrió. Estaba llena de preocupación por su marido. Estaba muy asustada.

Repentinamente, un dolor agudo la apuñaló en su estómago y sintió que caía en sus rodillas, jadeando.

Lloró cuando sus piernas tocaron el cement y el dolor de su estómago solo se intensificaba.

_'No puede ser...el bebé...el bebé...¡está viniendo!_'Pensó Nana en pánico. _'Tengo que…ir...al hospital'_

Nana se levantó con las piernas temblando y dio un traspié hacia la siguiente calle, llamando un taxi. Segundos después llegó uno y ella se reclinó lentamente en el asiento trasero.

'Al hospital, rápido.' Ella pidió.

El dolor venía como en oleadas a través de su cuerpo. Era tan doloroso y el temor por su marido la hacía sentir débil y sola.

Después de cinco minutos el taxi llegó y ella corrió tan rápido como su estado le permitía, hacia el hospital.

'Por favor, el bebé, el bebé, está viniendo. Por favor, ayúdenme' Nana gritó y cayó al suelo. Finalmente, angustiada por el dolor y el miedo que de repente la había sobrecogido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO: **Bueno, aquí el capítulo 2. Como son muchos capítulos intentaré subirlos lo más rápido posible (eso no significa que me vaya a estrujar por querer subirlos cada día). De todas formas, como ya dije anteriormente, dejaré sus comentarios en VO. XD Por tanto, no se extrañen con los retrasos.(este no es el caso)

**Autora:** **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de NADA, excepto la trama por supuesto.**

Trabajé duro en éste y espero que les guste. Los primeros 2 capítulos fueron más una introducción así que, por favor queridos lectores, sean leales XD

En la historia:

**OK! HE SUBIDO LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL DE NUEVO, la mayoría de ustedes actualmente lo preferirán ;)**

* * *

En un instante dos doctores corrieron hacia ella y la pusieron en una camilla, apurándola en la UCI.

Eventualmente, después de 3 horas de labor, el llanto de un nuevo nacimiento fue oído. Nana suspiró en agotamiento. Se había despertado de la inconsciencia hacía solo unos minutos y el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo seguía siendo intenso.

'Por favor..._*jadeo*_...denme a mi niño.' Pidió Nana en un suspiro, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada.

El doctor, sin embargo, escuchó su petición y tendió el bebé en los brazos extendidos de su madre.

'Mi pequeño niño...finalmente, somos capaces de conocernos.'

El sudor corrió de su frente y ella todavía no podía juntar la fuerza para moverse. Se aferró a su bebé y lloró.

'Iemitsu, nuestro bebé ha nacido, ¿dónde estás? Tú querías ser el primero en dar la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño hijo al mundo… ¿dónde estás?'

Nana sollozó y empezó a temblar. El bebé todavía estaba agarrado con fuerza en su abrazo.

El pequeño niño miró a su madre con grandes, inocentes ojos. Éstos eran muy expresivos y tenían un bello y cálido color marrón. El niño estiró sus diminutos brazos hacia su madre, queriendo confortarla. Nana sintió un pequeño puño agarrarse fuertemente a su bata de hospital, haciéndola mirar hacia abajo, a su niño en su abrazo. Y luego, el bebé sonrió.

Nana estaba tan abrumada por ese simple gesto, que la cautivó y finalmente, la hizo sonreír de vuelta.

Su propio llanto cesó y se rió silenciosamente.

'Ése es mi niño, mi pequeño bebé. Desearía que Iemitsu estuviera aquí...'

Repentinamente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un hombre, vestido en un traje negro y un sombrero, pasó dentro.

'¿Tú eres Nana, mujer de Iemitsu?'

Sus ojos estaban ocultos debajo de su sombrero. Su voz sonaba sin sentimiento, solo declarando datos.

'S-sí. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Conoces a mi marido? ¿¡Dónde está!'

Dijo Nana hiperventilando, todavía aferrándose al bebé en sus brazos, quien miraba al hombre con interés, pero aún en silencio.

'Mi nombre es Reborn y fui enviado para escoltarte a ti al niño al cuartel general Vongola. Sobre tu marido... discutiremos sobre esto más tarde. Ahora deprisa, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.'

'¿Q-qué quieres decir?'

Con eso Reborn clavó sus ojos en Nana.

'No tenemos tiempo para eso. Ellos estarán aquí pronto. ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!'

Reborn agarró la mano de Nana y tiró hasta sacarla de su cama.

Pero Nana, aún se sentía débil, cayó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando firmemente el bebé, así que no podía caer.

En ese momento, la puerta se estampó en la pared en el otro lado de la habitación y tres hombres con pistolas en mano entraron.

'¡Maldición!'

Reborn maldijo, alzando una extraña pistola verde en sus propias manos, que apareció de ningún sitio. Él se situó delante de la mujer encogida por el miedo y su niño y lanzó unas balas sucesivamente. Inmediatamente, los hombres cayeron uno tras otro muertos al suelo.

Nana chilló y sostuvo al niño pegado a su cuerpo.

Reborn miró hacia ella e intentó tirar para ponerla de pie. Pero la mujer solo gritaba más y más fuerte.

'¡Nada de eso! Tenemos que irnos. ¿Quieres morir? ¿Quieres que _tu niño _muera?' Le gritó Reborn.

Nana miró hacia arriba con lágrimas bajando por su cara, pero todavía no se movía.

Reborn podía sentir más hombres acercándose.

_'¡Mierda, estúpida mujer!'_Reborn agarró al niño, que estaba extrañamente en silencio, y lo sostuvo con un solo brazo. Él esperaba que Nana lo siguiera ahora que su niño le había sido quitado.

En realidad, Nana lloró por su niño e intentó regresarlo de aquel extraño.

'¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Dame mi niño!'

'Puedes tenerlo de vuelta cuando estemos a salvo en el cuartel general. Ahora, _muévete.__'_

Con eso, Reborn saltó hacia delante, la pistola todavía alzada y corrió fuera de la habitación. Nana pisándole los talones. Después de dar la vuelta a una esquina, Nana cayó en sus rodillas de nuevo, totalmente exhausta por haber dado a luz hacía sólo unos minutos. Se había esforzado demasiado, tomando cortas y rápidas bocanadas de aire.

'No puedo…más*jadeo*. Estoy demasiado cansada.'

Reborn estrechó sus ojos, poniéndose furioso.

'Tienes que seguir caminando, un coche está esperando justo en la salida del hospital. Estaremos a salvo allí, así que empieza a moverte ahora. ¡Necesitamos irnos!'

De pronto, disparos de pistolas fueron oídos y una bala golpeó la pared al lado de la cabeza de Nana. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra.

'COÑO!'

Reborn maldijo. Él empujó a la mujer asombrada a sus pies y la arrastró. Los sonidos de las pistolas siendo disparadas perduraba en el aire.

Había hombres en el camino de Reborn, pero fueron rápidamente asesinados. Ellos se apuraron a través de los pasillos, todo alrededor eran ruidos de gritos y llantos, pero aún así, Reborn arrastró a Nana después de él.

Durante la rigurosa prueba el niño no dijo una sola palabra, de lo que Reborn se percató. Él solo estaba mirando silenciosamente, sin moverse.

Y luego, finalmente, la entrada del hospital estaba justo frente a ellos. Reborn se lanzó fuera con Nana a través de la puerta, la pistola preparada por alguna posible emboscada. Repentinamente, otro hombre, vestido todo de negro apareció delante de él. Reborn no vaciló e inmediatamente le disparó en la cabeza. Pero justo en ese momento, otro disparo se oyó tras de él.

Con grandes ojos se dio la vuelta en el momento de ver a Nana cayendo al suelo. La sangre de Reborn comenzó a manar. Tomó su pistola verde y la disparó innumerables veces a aquel hombre, quien cayó al suelo inmediatamente muerto.

Reborn se arrodilló al lado de la mujer en el suelo, recostando al niño en su regazo para poder agarrarlo mejor. Ella había sido herida en su estómago y por la cantidad de sangre que estaba manando de su herida, Reborn sabía, que ella moriría pronto.

Nana abrió sus ojos débilmente y forzó una sonrisa en su cara. La sangre estaba cayendo por su barbilla.

'Por favor, señor Reborn, por favor proteja a mi niño. Él es todo lo que mi marido y yo hemos querido. Él es algo especial, puedo sentirlo. *tose*. Prométamelo, prométame encargarse de él por nosotros. Por favor, sé que él estará bien cuando él está con usted. Tú eres un b-buen hom-hombre…'

De repente, Nana tosió sangre y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Con su última fuerza reunida ella apresó los brazos de Reborn.

'¡Por favor, prométamelo!'

Reborn miró a la mujer, que fue herida por su culpa. Él fue descuidado solo un momento y esa mujer había muerto por su error.

Luegos, sus ojos viajaron a la gran e increíble calidez de los acaramelados ojos del niño en sus brazos. Esos ojos lo cautivaron y él no pudo apartar su mirada.

Reborn suspiró y finalmente rompió la mirada.

'Te prometo esto, mujer de Iemitsu: Yo tomaré a tu niño bajo mi cargo. Lo protegeré y lo criaré para ser un humano respetable. Con esto, yo repararé mi deuda contigo.'

Nana sonrió a esto.

'Gracias, Reborn-san. Por fa-vor… C-cuida de Tsunayoshi S-sawada..'

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que cerrara su ojos y cayera en un sueño sin retorno. Al final, la sonrisa nunca dejó su cara.

Reborn se levantó y entró en el coche.

Él se sentó en el sitio de atrás y colocó a infant en su regazo.

Tsuna miró hacia él, y una única lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

'Mawa... mudió' Dijo él y sollozó.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que el diminuto niño dijo. Se acurrucó en el cálido Reborn y se mantuvo en silencio.

Reborn lo observó y corrió una mano a través de la pequeña mata de pelos marrón.

'Por tanto, estarás a mi cargo ahora, Tsunayoshi Sawada'

El coche viajó en la distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**AUTORA:** Disclaimer: ¡No me pertenecen esos maravillosos personajes!

Ok, aquí está el capítulo 3. Gracias por sus preciosos reviews. Mucha gente me preguntó, porqué Tsuna, siendo un recién nacido, era capaz de hablar en el último capítulo. Bien, después de este capítulo lo sabrán. :)

Espero que les guste éste. Por favor, comenten.

**Ambas: **Las críticas están bien también. :)

La historia:

**¡RESUBIDO EL CAPÍTULO ORIGINAL!**

* * *

Era tarde esa noche, cuando el coche finalmente llegó al cuartel general Vongola. El edificio subterráneo estaba oculto en un bosque. El único pasaje era una puerta pequeña que estaba cubierta por hojas y ramas. Nadie, que no supiera que actualmente había una puerta allí podría verla.

Reborn cargó al bebé dormido a través de la puerta secreta hacia el cuartel general. El sombrero le mantenía los ojos escondidos cuando se apresuró por el pasillo. Fue directo a su habitación que era la última en el lejano final del pasillo. No había nadie fuera, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por ser detenido por alguien molesto y por esto, estaba contento.

Él iría a ver al Noveno Vongola a primera hora de la mañana, decidió porque ahora estaba demasiado cansado por el ajetreado día.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras él colocó al niño, que se había dormido rápidamente, en su cama y lo cubrió con la manta. Luego, se deshizo de sus propias ropas y se puso ropa de cama cómoda.

Reborn se dejó caer al lado del infante en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarle. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando la rítmica respiración de Tsuna, quien extrañamente le hacía sentir calmado. Se preocupó del porqué se sentía tan diferente alrededor de ese simple niño, que acababa de conocer. Él odiaba la presencia de otros, pero éste… le hacía sentir extraño… no sabía de esta nueva emoción.

Reborn se dio la vuelta, mirando al niño.

_'¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede cargar con todo el peso de la familia Vongola sobre sus pequeños hombros? Acaba de nacer, y ya está envuelto en algo, que fue determinado mucho antes de su nacimiento. Él es alguien especial, puedo sentirlo. Se convertirá en un buen jefe. Incluso sus habilidades heredadas ya se han mostrado. Tsuna nació hace solo unos momentos, pero él sabía que estaba pasando. Intuitivamente, el entendió el significado de la muerte. Él fue capaz de hablar, sin haberle enseñado. Sin duda, es alguien especial. '_

Reborn tomó aire profundamente.

De repente, Tsuna comenzó a moverse y a murmurar cosas incoherentes. Luego, sus grandes e increíbles cálidos, ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente y se enfocaron en Reborn. Tsuna estiró uno de sus puños hacia Reborn, pero lo retiró lentamente.

El infante empezó a llorar e intentar estirarse incluso más lejos para tocar al hombre más mayor.

Reborn se sintió un poco irritado. Él no quería estar unido a nadie, especialmente a ese pequeño niño.

'¡Basta!', Ordenó él, 'vete a dormir ahora.'

Con esto, miró a la pared contraria de nuevo, atrajo la manta sobre sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

Tsuna miró atontado por un momento, pero no paró sus lamentos. Él siguió y siguió, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados en ríos sin fin.

Reborn sintió hinchársele una vena en su sien. Intentó ignorar al ruidoso niño y quedarse dormido, pero el llanto no paró, ¡incluso se hacía más ruidoso por minutos!

Su boca se tornó en una profunda arruga, hasta que no pudo soportar más el ruido y se sentó en un rápido movimiento.

'¿¡Te CALLARÁS! ¡Estoy intentando dormir aquí!'

Gritó Reborn, mirando al infante. La mirada de Tsuna nunca dejó a Reborn en ningún momento y alzó su diminuta mano hacia él de nuevo.

'Rewon... Y-yo etoy asustado.'

Los ojos de Reborn se movieron nerviosamente. Miró en los grandes y mojados de Tsuna.

Ese fue su error.

Tsuna lo miró con sus ojitos de cachorro, los cuales estaban llenos de una inocencia que solo un infante podía poseer.

Reborn no se pudo resistir en ser afectado por el encanto del niño.

'Tch, _bien__._ Pero solo UNA noche. Después de esto tendrás que dormir sólo en tu propia habitación, entendiste, mocoso?'

La cara de Tsuna se iluminó después de oír eso e inmediatamente se arrastro hacia el lado de Reborn, acurrucándose en la calidez de Reborn en el proceso. Suspiró contento y agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta con un puño. Luego, cerró sus ojos y se durmió un segundo después.

Reborn se puso boca abajo en el colchón, tiró de la manta sobre él y cerró sus ojos también.

_'Dichoso niño. No puedo dejar que me afecte mucho.__'_

El sol brillaba a través de la ventana, acogiendo la habitación en sus cálidos rayos de luz solar.

Reborn sintió el sol en sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba demasiado calentito y cómodo como para levantarse.

Suspiró, acurrucándose más en el origen de la calidez que venía de dentro de sus brazos.

_'Espera... calidez?'_

Reborn abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, solo para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos marrones mirándolo curiosamente.

Él se hizo para atrás un poco pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del chiquillo. Las memorias del día anterior regresaron repentinamente.

_'Bien, Tsunayoshi está a mi cargo ahora.__'_

Reborn se alejó de Tsuna y sacó sus piernas de la cama. Se estiró y bostezó, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran en el proceso.

Tsuna lo estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda, pero eligió ignorarlo.

Finalmente, Reborn se levantó y encaró al chico.

'Levántate, visitaremos al Noveno Vongola después del desayuno.'

Con eso, Reborn dejó su habitación y fue a la cocina, que estaba localizada justo al lado de su habitación. El salón y el baño estaban también conectados a ambas.

Reborn pensó en algo para cocinar y decidió hacer huevos revueltos, junto con tostadas. La cocina no tomó más que algunos minutos y después de terminar, colocó la comida en dos platos y los puso encima de la mesa. Además, sirvió un vaso de leche para Tsuna y para él un café caliente en una taza.

Reborn se sentó en una silla y esperó impacientemente por el menor.

Después de dos minutos, se paró irritado y volvió a la habitación para ver a Tsuna.

Cuando Reborn abrió la puerta se ancló en la entrada y sintió la sangre hervir.

Tsuna estaba _de nuevo _durmiendo en la cama, roncando sin preocupación. Reborn pasó hacia la cama, hizo su puño hacia atrás y golpeó al niño en la cabeza.

Tsuna gritó en sorpresa, mirando alrededor por la causa de su dolor con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sus ojos se situaron en Reborn, lo miró acusatoriamente y con los ojos reducidos.

'¡Owe, eto duele!'

'Te dije que te levantaras, así que escucha y haz lo que te dije. Si no te veo en 30 segundos en la cocina, te daré más del dolor de antes. ¿Entendiste?'

Con eso, Reborn se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina, donde se sentó de nuevo y miró a su reloj.

Tsuna por otra parte se dio prisa en salir de la cama, pero en su prisa sus piernas se enredaron en la manta, causando que cayera fuera de la cama.

En la cocina, Reborn pudo escuchar el impacto, haciéndole sonreír satisfecho.

Pero después de otros diez segundos… ningún sonido se escuchó, y Tsuna no apareció por la cocina. Reborn se preocupó y corrió a su dormitorio.

Después de abrir la puerta vio a Tsuna tendido en el suelo en un desastre de mantas mientras hacía pucheros.

Fue hacia el niño, se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó a salir de la manta-nudo con un pesado suspiro.

'Lo chiento, Rewon… pero no sé cómo caminar.'

Tsuna miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Reborn repentinamente se sintió culpable. Él no había pensado en eso. _Por supuesto _Tsuna no podia caminar aún. ¡_Él nació ayer! _Él había asumido que podía porque era capaz de hablar ya.

De nuevo, Reborn suspiró. Se sintió como si hubiera hecho más en las últimas 24 horas que en su vida entera.

Cogió al menor en sus brazos, manteniéndolo seguro en su agarre y fue a la cocina, donde la comida, ahora fría, estaba esperando para ser comida.

_'Cómo me metí yo en esto…__'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**Yo: **Bien, esta vez decidí pasar de traducir los comentarios de la autora porque no tenía ganas de echarles el rollo de su retraso (que en este caso, obviamente, no afecta) XD. Por tanto, dejaré lo básico.

_Aclaraciones:_ En este capítulo, Tsuna habla con una lengua un tanto… Chunga. Por tanto, he intentado descifrar que quería decir la autora y reproducirlo lo más real posible, aunque sin mucho resultado. Puse en paréntesis lo que seguramente no se entenderá bien. ^^U

Por ahí hubo gente que se preguntó el porqué de que Tsuna pueda hablar con sólo 1 día. Bien, en el capítulo anterior estuvo escrito que era por sus "habilidades heredadas". Y la caída, supongo que por estar enredado en las sábanas, simplemente cayó haciendo un ruido sordo *risas*

**Autora: Disclaimer: Como siempre no soy me pertenece nada, ¡excepto la trama! Gracias por sus reviews, minna-san!~ :)**

¡ASÍ QUE, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO!

* * *

Reborn se sentó en la silla, Tsuna sentado en su regazo.

'_Cómo me metí yo en esto… no se puede evitar así que, tendré que alimentarlo.__'_

Reborn cogió la cuchara y recogió un trozo de los huevos revueltos con ésta. Luego, miró a Tsuna.

'Toma, abre tú boca.'

Con eso el niño se conformó y tomó la cuchara con la boca.

Después Tsuna tragó, abrió su boca otra vez, ansioso por más.

El pequeño parecía encantado y se removió en su regazo. Sus grandes y redondos ojos brillaron con felicidad. Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a las payasadas del infante.

_'Él es tan pequeño y lindo… con esos inocentes ojos y su delicada figura… ¡guau! ¿¡Qué estoy pensando! No, no, él será el Décimo Vongola en el futuro, tiene que fortalecerse pronto.'_

Reborn siguió dando de comer a Tsuna, hasta que el chiquillo apartó su cabeza de la cuchara. Él tomó este gesto como que estaba lleno. El plato solo estaba medio vacío, así que Reborn empezó a comerse el resto porque él no había sido capaz de comerse su propio desayuno mientras le daba de comer a Tsuna.

Después de terminar, sentó al niño en la silla donde él estuvo antes y puso los platos sucios en el fregadero. No le gustaban los desastres, así que los lavó inmediatamente.

'Visitaremos al Noveno Vongola ahora, no será paciente con la situación actual, pero, oh, bien… no puede esperar. Vamos ahora, Tsuna.'

Reborn agarró al niño otra vez y fue a la puerta. Tsuna sonrió y se acurrucó en los brazos de Reborn. Se sentía muy cómodo y seguro en los brazos de ese hombre.

Cuando ellos estaban recorriendo los pasillos del cuartel, Tsuna se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa verde en el sombrero de Reborn.

'Rebown, ¿qué es eso?'

'Mhm?'

Reborn paró y miró a Tsuna. Siguió su mirada y vio que él observaba su sombrero con interés. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

'Oh, te refieres a Leon.'

Reborn sacudió su sombrero un poco, dando a su pequeño compañero una señal para ir delante, así, Tsuna podría verlo mejor.

Leon se fue de su sitio en el sombrero de Reborn y saltó a la suave mata de pelo marrón.

El menor se rió y tocó al extraño objeto en su pelo.

'Oh, hola, peqweña coita.'

Parecía que a Leon le gustaba ese niño, porque lamió la mejilla de Tsuna con su larga y áspera lengua.

'¡Hace cosqwillas!'

De nuevo, Reborn sintió una sonrisa en su normalmente tan imperturbable rostro. Ese niño… él tenía la habilidad de hacer a todo el mundo sonreír e iluminar una habitación solo con su simple presencia. Su gracia e ingenuidad junto con su encanto.

Pasados diez minutos, Reborn y Tsuna llegaron a la oficina del Noveno Vongola (vamos a llamarle así por el momento) y Reborn tocó en la puerta.

Los segundos pasaron y un "adelante" fue oído desde dentro de la sala.

Entraron y vieron al actual gobernador de Vongola en su silla al otro lado del escritorio. Reborn se sentó frente a él, sin esperar que el Vongola hablara o le ofreciera asiento.

Nono miró curiosamente al niño en el regazo de Reborn y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Era tan extraño ver a _Reborn, _el descorazonado e impasivo miembro de la mafia, que mataba a cientos de personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con tan lindo y pequeño niño en sus brazos.

'Bien, supongo que este pequeño niño es el hijo de Iemitsu, ¿verdad?'

'Sí, Noveno Vongola, su nombre es Tsuna… Tsunayoshi Sawada. Su padre y su madre fueron asesinados. Nana, la mujer de Iemitsu, estaba en el hospital con Tsuna cuando llegué, pero fuimos inmediatamente emboscados.' Reborn miró hacia abajo por un momento, evitando los ojos de Nono. 'Nana murió protegiéndonos a Tsuna y a mí, cuando yo me descuidé solo un momento. Su último deseo fue que le prometiera que me encargara de Tsuna.'

'Ya veo. Siento oír sobre la muerte de los padres de Tsunayoshi. Fueron buenas personas y estoy seguro que ellos habrían sido espléndidos padres para Tsuna. No te culpo por sus muertes, estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Por otro lado, trajiste al precioso y pequeño Tsuna contigo. Él es el único descendiente de Vongola Primo y él tomará mi lugar un día. Lo dejaré a tu cargo, Reborn. Contaré contigo para criarlo y convertirse en un digno jefe, que liderará la familia Vongola con atención y fuerza.'

Reborn asintió. Nono se levantó y se arrodilló en frente de Tsuna, así estaban a la misma altura.

'Hola, pequeño Tsunayoshi. Mi nombre es Nono y soy el Noveno Vongola. Encantado de conocerte, pequeño.'

Nono sonrió a Tsuna, erizando su pelo.

'¡Dío Noni!' (¡Tío Noni!)

Chilló Tsuna y levantó sus brazos hacia el Noveno Vongola. Nono rió a la lindura del pequeño jovencito y lo alzó del regazo de Reborn en sus propios brazos. Tsuna se acurrucó en el abrazo de Nono y rió feliz.

Él sabía que su futuro estaba resuelto a ser fuerte y doloroso, pero Nono estaba seguro de que, con Tsuna el mundo cambiaría. Solo esperaba que el cambio fuera para mejor. Pero eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá...

Reborn achicó sus ojos cuando vio a Tsuna abrazándose con Nono. Sintió una punzada en su corazón… se sentía como… celoso… Reborn estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Esos sentimientos estaban fuera de su carácter, que él se sintiera abrumado por ellos. Él conocía a Tsuna desde hacía menos de 48 horas y el pequeño niño había cautivado ya su corazón.

Nono se dio cuenta de un aura oscura viniendo de Reborn y se rió para sus adentros. Sabía que estaba sucediendo dentro de Reborn y no podía evitar agravar aquello incluso más.

Apretó su agarre en el niño y lo giró en un círculo.

Tsuna se rió alto y chilló muy feliz.

_'_Aww...¡eres tan lindo Tsuna! ¡Te podría comer!'

Nono frotó su mejilla contra la de Tsuna y rió. Podía ver una vena latiendo en la sien de Reborn.

_'Jeje, él es tan sencillo de molestar.'_

'¡Dío Noni! ¡Tsuna te qwede mucho!'

'¡Te quiero también, pequeño Tsu-chan!'

Eso fue suficiente. Reborn chasqueó. Se levantó rápidamente, se clavó en los dos y tomó a Tsuna del Noveno Vongola.

_**'Buenos días, Nono.'**_

Con eso Reborn salió enfadado de la oficina y golpeó la puerta fuertemente detrás de él, dejando a Nono atrás, sonriendo disimuladamente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO: **Bien, básicamente, gracias a todos por los reviews. Me hacen muy contenta :)

**Autora: **

**Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de nada… igual que siempre~.**

Ok, este capítulo es un poco diferente a los anteriores. Quise introducir dos nuevos personajes que todos conocen muy bien.

Más adelante habrá un flashback y Tsuna tiene, actualmente, 4 años. En más capítulos, hare algunos flashbacks más sobre los años dejados atrás.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. ¡Adelante con la historia!

* * *

Era una soleada y brillante tarde. Los rayos del sol calentaban el aire, haciéndolo seco e incómodamente caluroso.

Un hombre joven de 23 años estaba hacienda footing por el camino hacia su destino. Llegaba realmente tarde y sabía qué le estaría esperando.

_'Hombre, ella me matará. ¡No, primero me torturará y LUEGO me matará!'_

El hombre con cabellos rubios salvajes y llamativos ojos azules suspiró en exasperación. Siempre era igual, pero no podía ser evitado.

Después de otros cinco minutos, finalmente llegó al lugar de reunión. Su 'sensei' ya estaba allí, tocando su pie impacientemente contra el suelo y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

'Gaki, llegas tarde! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas hacerme esperar por tu culo para salir de la cama?'

El rubio se encorvó ante la mujer irritada.

'Gomenasai, Lal Mirch-sensei~'

Ellá lo miró con desdén, pero suspiró después de unos pocos segundos.

'Bien, pero NO dejaré que pase de Nuevo. Como castigo~'

Lal Mirch se puso sus guantes y se acercó al sudoroso hombre con lentos y amenazadores pasos.

El rubio retrocedió con miedo, sabiendo cuan doloroso iba a ser eso.

'Lal-sensei…no podemos solo habl-'

El hombre esquivó justo en el momento en el que vino un puñetazo. Pudo sentir el aire pasando su mejilla. Sus ojos se dilataron, no tuvo tiempo para prepararse por los golpes que estaban lloviendo en su dirección. Se las arregló para esquivar la gran mayoría, pero apenas.

De repente, tropezó con una piedra en el suelo y sintió que caía hacia atrás.

'_Mierda__, ¡no podré esquivar a tiempo!'_

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, cuando repentinamente un grito traspasó el aire.

'Nello-nii, Lali-nee!'

El puño de Lal Mirch paró justo delante de la cara de Colonello, a unos milímetros de que la tocara. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección de la voz. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño niño, alrededor de cuatro años con enormes ojos marrones que sonreía inocente. Sus mejillas eran redondas e hinchadas y tenía una mata de pelo marrón salvaje que volaba en todas direcciones. El pequeño joven los miró y sonrió con gran deleite.

'Lali-nee, ¿por qué estás golpeando a Nello-nii?'

Preguntó el jovencito con humedad en sus ojos. Miró suplicante a Lal Mirch y puso sus ojos de cachorrito en su entera fuerza.

Lal sintió su corazón palpitar a la adorable vista ante ella. No podía apartar sus ojos de toda aquella lindura y suspiró derrotada. Retiró su mano y se levantó.

_'Aww...él es tan mono. Quiero abrazarlo todo el día~...¡NO PUEDO PENSAR ESO!¡No, no, no, no puedo!'_

'Tsuna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que Reborn no te permitía alejarte de su vista'

Tsuna se acercó a ella y a Colonello.

'Umm...Reborn dijo que quería hablar con vosotros dos y dijo de venir y decirles. ¡Así que, aquí estoy!'

Tsuna estaba con orgullo ante los dos adultos y sonriendo felizmente por haber completado el encargo que Reborn le había dicho.

Colonello se levantó y se arrodilló en frente del niño. Le chocó la mano y revolvió su pelo.

'Yosh, justo a tiempo. Eres un salvador, pequeño Tsu-chan.'

Tsuna rió y rió. Lal Mirch tuvo que sonreír al ver al niño tan feliz.

Ella lo había conocido por primera vez en el cuartel general, cuando Tsuna tenía un año. Había estado entrenando a Colonello en la sala de entrenamientos cuando Reborn apareció de cualquiera sabe con el pequeño Tsuna en brazos. Reborn le preguntó para que le echara un ojo durante un tiempo, mientras él estaba fuera, en una misión. Al ver la mirada asesina de Reborn, no se pudo negar a declinar la oferta y aceptó.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Durante el entrenamiento con su estudiante, Tsuna se sentó en la línea de banda mirando con curiosidad.

'¿Puede… puede Tsu-chan jugar con vosotros también?'

Preguntó tímidamente. Lal Mirch empezó a objetar, pero Colonello interfirió.

'Vamos, Lal-_sensei._ Incluyámoslo en nuestro pequeño juego.'

Colonello sonrió y llamó al pequeño para ir con ellos. Tsuna sonrió con felicidad y avanzó con sus pequeños pies. Lal Mirch sonrió a la estupidez de Tsuna y Colonello. Miró a los dos compartir algunos chistes. El rubio quería enseñar a Tsuna como lanzar un puñetazo real, cuando ella caminó hacia los dos.

'¿Desde cuándo eres el _sensei _aquí? Tsuna ven aquí, te enseñaré a lanzar un verdadero golpe.'

Lal Mirch y Tsuna fueron a una esquina y comenzaron a practicar. Lal estaba realmente impresionada de cuán rápido podía un niño de un año aprender a combatir y se sintió orgullosa de él. Ese niño era realmente algo. Después de media hora ambos fueron volvieron con Colonello.

'Bueno, Tsuna, enseña a este hombre-fresco que acabas de aprender.'

'Sí, Tsu-chan, ¡ven a por mí!'

Sin una segunda vacilación, Tsuna se apresuró hacia delante y golpeó a Colonello en su mejilla. Cononello tropezó hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

'OW, ¡qué maldito dolor!'

El rubio se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la frotó. No podía creer que _ese _niño fue tan rápido y lograra _golpearle._

'Wow, Tsuna...', su pelo cubría sus ojos, así que no pudo ver ninguna emoción en sus expresivos ojos.

Tsuna corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

'¡Tsuna lo siente tanto Nello-nii! Tsu-chan no quería herirte, por favor no te enfades con Tsu-chan.'

Tsuna apretó sus brazos cubriendo al hombre y sollozó muy alto.

Colonello miró al niño y cruzó sus ojos con él. Luego, sonrió y rió de corazón por la expresión de Tsuna.

'No estoy enfadado contigo, Tsuna, eso fue genial. Un día, serás tan bueno como yo. ¿Qué dices Lali-nee? ¿No es Tsu-chan taaan adorable?'

Lal Mirch estaba aún sorprendida por la acción de Tsuna hacía solo un momento. Este niño… no podía creerlo.

Luego, Tsuna se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Colonello y alzó sus brazos hacia Lal. Quería ser cogido por ella. Ella se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él. Tsuna puso sus puños en las mejillas de Lal, estirados un poco hacia delante y colocó un beso en su frente.

'Tsu-chan de verdad quiere a Lali-nee.'

Y eso fue todo. De ahí en adelante, Lal Mirch se sentía verdaderamente sobreprotectora con aquel pequeño. Había capturado su corazón y lo había hecho suyo. Ella haría cualquier cosa por él, eso juró.

* * *

**De vuelta al presente:**

'Bien, vosotros dos, vamos, Reborn estará realmente cabreado porque Tsuna no está de vuelta pronto.'

Colonello dejó de acariciar a Tsuna y se arrodilló ante él, su espalda hacia él.

'Sube, renacuajo. Te has ganado un viaje gratis.'

Con eso Tsuna se lanzó sobre la espalda del rubio y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

'¡No soy un renacuajo!', Lloró Tsuna.

'Seguro seguro, lo que tú digas~.'

Los tres salieron corriendo en risas y se apresuraron de vuelta al cuartel general de Vongola, donde un irritado Reborn los estaría esperando.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:**Siento el retraso, ha sido una semana ajetreada. Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 6 y lo más seguro es que el viernes les traiga el próximo. ;)

**Autora:**** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

Bueno, no estoy del todo confiada en estos capítulos, pero los hare. Haré algunos momentos más de Reborn-Tsuna en los siguientes capítulos, pero unos son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia como pueden ver. Intento hacerlos tan interesante como es posible, así que, PLIS DISFRUTEN xD~

* * *

Cuando Lal Mirch y Colonello, quien llevaba al pequeño Tsuna en su espalda, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Reborn, escucharon altos gritos provenientes de dentro. Los tres se miraron entre sí con los ojos como platos, inseguros de qué hacer.

'Así que… ¿quién quiere ir primero?'

Preguntó Colonello con una gota de sudor en su frente. Lal sonrió y golpeó al rubio en su espinilla, así tropezó hacia delante y se estrelló contra la puerta. Los gritos, inmediatamente, cesaron.

'Adelante.'

Colonello cojeó al interior, seguido por Lal Mirch.

'¡Reborn!'

Gritó Tsuna al ver la cara del mayor, bajó de la espalda de Colonello y corrió hacia el hombre, sentado en una silla de escritorio. El niño pequeño tropezó en el aire y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

'¡Tsu-chan!'

Colonello y Lal Mirch se alertaron. Estaban a punto de correr hacia él y ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando Reborn alzó su voz.

'Déjenlo estar.' Giró su mirada hacia Tsuna,' ¿qué dije sobre correr?'

Tsuna se sorbió los mocos, pero se levantó de todas formas. Miró a Reborn con ojos llorosos.

'No correr, ¿cuándo mis zapatos están desatados?'

El sombrero de Reborn cubría sus ojos, por lo que nadie veía la mirada reconocedora en ellos. Tsuna fue hasta el hombre y se puso al lado de su pierna. Reborn miró hacia abajo, al niño, y suspiró, como siempre que el niño estaba cerca.

'Ven aquí.'

Reborn levantó a Tsuna y lo sentó en su regazo. Luego, agarró los pequeños pies del niño y ató los cordones. Tsuna sonrió y rió felizmente.

'¡Gracias, Reborn!'

Reborn agitó su pelo indomable y, actualmente, _sonrió _con afecto en sus ojos.

De repente, fuertes respiraciones se oyeron, al ver al, usualmente, tan imperturbable Reborn sonreír al _niño. _Tsuna miró alrededor por primera vez, dándose cuenta de siete personas en total en la oficina. Ellos estaban viendo a Tsuna con los grandes ojos y las bocas abiertas.

'¡Hola! ¡Soy Tsuna, encantado de conoceros a todos!'

Se inclinó Tsuna ante los extraños, aún sentado en las piernas de Reborn. Se aferró a su chaqueta y sonrió a las personas.

'_Awww...qué lindo~.'_Pensaron todos simultáneamente.

Reborn aclaró su garganta, atrayendo la atención, de Tsuna hacia él.

'Este es Tsunayoshi Sawada, futuro jefe de Vongola.', luego se viró hacia Tsuna, ' esas personas son antiguos conocidos míos.'

Repentinamente uno de los extraños dio un paso hacia delante.

'Hola, pequeño Tsuna. Mi nombre es Fon y este', apuntó al mono en su hombro,' es mi compañero (lo siento, no sé su nombre...).'

Tsuna miró con unos ojos increíblemente grandes al mono, fascinado por el animal desconocido. El mono miró al lindo chico, saltó del hombro de Fon y aterrizó en la cabeza de Tsuna. El niño sonrió y agarró al peludo animal suavemente. Fon sonrió a la monería de los dos.

Luego, una figura se movió por el rabillo de su ojo para estar al lado de Fon. Llevaba puesto un largo abrigo negro y una capucha cubría la mitad alta de su cara.

'Yo soy Viper. ¿Quieres tener mucho dinero? Con tu adorabilidad y mi intelecto podemos hacer un buen negocio juntos.', se puso en frente del niño sonriendo malvadamente y le tendió su mano,' bueno, ¿qué dices?¿hay trato?'

Antes de que nadie en la habitación pudiera mover un solo músculo la mano de Reborn salió disparada y golpeó la mano ofrecida por Viper con tanta fuerza, que Viper tropezó hacia atrás.

Reborn cruzó sus ojos con el encapuchado y achicó los ojos peligrosamente.

'¡No tocarás a Tsuna de NINGUNA forma y menos usarlo como anzuelo para tus propios beneficios! ¿Lo he dejado claro?'

Viper apartó sus ojos de la Mirada de Reborn y murmuró algo inaudible.

'Dije: ¿LO HE DEJADO CLARO?'

'Sí.'

Con eso todos los presentes en la sala sonrieron e intentaron no reír. Reborn se enfocó de nuevo en Tsuna.

'Bien, continuemos con las introducciones.'

Un hombre caminó hacia delante, vestido en un uniforme especial y acompañado por un casco.

'Mi nombre es Skull, el impresionante y famoso hombre especialista, quien es mucho más guay que todas estas personas en la habitación.'

Luego, un hombre de pelo verde, vistiendo una bata de laboratorio blanca y un par de gafas, se adelantó.

'Soy Verde. Y los odio a todos.'

Lal Mirch se acercó y se puso ante el escritorio de Reborn, golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

'¿Por qué nos ordenaste venir? Tengo negocios más importantes que atender, en vez de estar aquí y escuchar a esos carac-', Reborn le envió una mirada de advertencia,'¡-carapanes!'

'La razón por la que les ordené venir tiene algo que ver con el proyecto Arcobaleno. Quiero discutir los pasos finales con todos y quitarme toda esta pérdida de tiempo de encima. Pero antes de que empecemos…', miró hacia abajo, a Tsuna, quien aún estaba sentado en sus rodillas,' Tsuna, tengo una importante misión para ti: quiero que encuentres a Gokudera y le digas esto.' Reborn acercó su cara al oído de Tsuna y le susurró algo. Después de terminar sopló en su oído, haciendo a Tsuna chillar y caer del regazo de Reborn. Tsuna se ruborizó furiosamente y tapó su oído.

'¡IIIIIIHHHHHHHHH...Reborn!'

Reborn se rió entre dientes.

'Bien, ¿puedes hacer lo que te dije? Es una importante misión, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? '

'Sí, ¡puedes contar conmigo!¡No te decepcionaré!'

Tsuna se erguió orgullosamente, con la espalda recta y determinación establecida en sus ojos. Y luego corrió hacia la puerta tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron.

Cuando Tsuna salió un silencio atronador atravesó el aire. Se sentía como la luz y la confortable atmósfera se desvanecía junto con el niño.

Reborn se levantó y miró a todas las personas en la habitación por un corto momento.

'Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto...'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** Bueno, tal y como prometí, ¡aquí está el capítulo 7! =D

**Autora:****Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada y no quiero sacar provecho de esto~.**

Bueno, ¡este es mi capítulo más largo! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como los anteriores y gracias por todas sus reviews En este capítulo enseñaré otro flashback. No quiero echar a perder ningun contenido de este capítulo, así que, por favor, léanlo. Las N/A son aburridas de todas formas~.

Porfa, disfruten ;D

* * *

Tsuna estaba jadeando ante una enorme puerta de Madera que le impedía entrar. Desde dentro de la habitación el bonito y punzante sonido de un piano siendo tocado era oído. Tragó una vez, se enderezó y después… finalmente tocó.

Sin respuesta. La melodía no paró, ni siquiera se perturbó, así que Tsuna tocó de nuevo, pero con más vigor.

De repente, el sonido paró brutalmente y el movimiento de una silla siendo empujada con rapidez perturbó el silencio.

'¿Qu-quién está ahí?'

Tsuna sonrió aliviado al oír la voz, no estaba muy seguro, de si había ido por el camino correcto o había acabado perdido en ese gran sistema subterráneo… _de nuevo._Para alguien de su tamaño la construcción entera era confusa y como un laberinto.

'Soy yo, Tsuna, ¿puedo… puedo ent-?'

Antes de que fuera capaz incluso de acabar, la puerta fue abierta y un chico con gris y revoltoso pelo y ojos plateados lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

'¡Juudaime! Qué placer verlo en este momento del día. Por favor, concédame el honor y entre a mi humilde habitación.'

El niño, que lucía alrededor de los 5 años de edad, se arrodilló ante el más pequeño, agarró la mano de Tsuna y dejó un beso en ésta.

'¡IIIIIIIHHHHHH! Goku-Gokudera-kun, ¿qu-qué estás haciendo? Por favor levántate y deja de llamarme Juudaime. ¡Soy Tsuna! ¡T-S-U-N-A!'

El pequeño se sonrojó fuertemente y arrebató su mano del fuerte agarre. Repentinamente una fuerte risita fue escuchada al lado de los dos.

'Hahaha, ya veo, vosotros dos están teniendo diversión de nuevo. Quiero unirme, así que, ¿qué tengo que hacer?'

El recién llegado también se arrodilló ante Tsuna y dejó un beso en su mano.

'¡Yamamoto! ¡Tú también, no!' Lloró Tsuna y su sonrojo se hizo incluso más profundo.

'Tú… ¡Tú, FRIKI DEL BASEBALL! ¡Deja la mano del Juudaime en este instante!'

Con esto, un furioso Gokudera abordó al otro chico y tiró de él por su collar. El chico solo rió más alto todavía.

'Ma, ma, es solo un juego Gokudera. ¿No se supone que tenemos que divertirnos juntos?'

El niño, llamado Yamamoto, alejó al niño de pelo gris de él, se levantó y giró su mirada hacia Tsuna. Él era realmente alto para los 5 años de edad y tenía pelo negro corto, que te dejaba ver sus expresivos ojos marrones. Una enorme sonrisa adornó su cara y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir como la tensión anterior desaparecía.

'Bueno Tsuna, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿Finalmente escapaste de la cólera de Reborn-san?'

Tsuna puso mala cara a esto y Yamamoto alborotó su pelo en una forma afectiva. Le encantaba hacer eso.

_'Su pelo es tan suave...~'_

'¡Oh, es verdad!¡Casi lo olvido!', se giró hacia Gokudera,' Tengo un mensaje de Reborn para ti. '

Los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron desmesuradamente a la mención del nombre del mayor. Se sentía muy intimidado por el hombre desde su primer encuentro con él. Pero ese fue también el día en que conoció a Tsuna.

**Flashback:**

Era una tormentosa y húmeda noche. El cielo colgaba oscuro y pesado en el horizonte, impidiendo a los rayos de la luna brillar en la tierra.

Un Gokudera de tres años estaba sentado en su habitación, que estaba localizada en el primer piso. Se sentía tan solo y vacío por las espantosas noticias que acababa de oír. Su madre había muerto en un accidente de coche. Su amada madre, que siempre había tocado el piano con él. Como si eso no fuera terrible para nada se enteró de que Bianchi, su hermana, era solo su _medio hermana._

Todo alrededor de él de repente se derrumbó. Se sentía tan abrumado y no sabía como lidiar con esto. Nadie sabía que él era, ahora, una persona insegura. Así que, nadie venía a explicarle las circunstancias o ayudar al pequeño niño a sobrellevar a largo plazo la pérdida que estaba ahora sufriendo.

Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró al maravilloso piano, que embellecía la habitación. Las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas y los sollozos golpeaban su cuerpo. Su corazón se sentía como si fuera apuñalado con un millar de agujas, el dolor se quedó y nunca cesó.

Miró fuera de la ventana y vio las gotas de lluvia caer como una pesada cortina a la tierra. El tiempo le hizo, extrañamente, sentirse reconfortado, porque dentro de él sus sentimientos se parecían tanto a la tormenta.

Repentinamente, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Al principio pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero luego, cuando miró mejor, vio un niño pequeño encogido bajo un árbol. Los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus pensamientos fueron enfocados en ese nuevo problema.

_'No puede ser... ¿qué hace ese niño fuera en esta tormenta? ¡Ese idiota!'_

Gokudera corrió hacia la puerta principal de la mansión en la que vivía, cogió un paraguas y se puso su chubasquero. Ahora, preparado para el tormentoso tiempo salió corriendo y fue al árbol que había visto desde su ventana.

Un par de minutos después llegó y vio al pequeño chico que, asumió, tenía dos años, aún encogido bajo el mismo árbol. Sus manos cubrían sus oídos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia. Se acercó al niño con pasos lentos para no asustarlo, hasta que su paraguas los protegía a ambos del aguacero.

El niño miró hacia arriba con miedo en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la repentina aparición del otro. Gokudera se arrodilló frente al niño asustado y lo observó cuidadosamente por primera vez.

La forma del niño era más pequeña por unos pocos centímetros. Tenía una mata de pelo marrón por pelo, que se aferraba a su cara, por la lluvia, que hacía un gran juego con los suaves ojos color caramelo. Sus mejillas eran redondas e hinchadas y aún tenía su gordura de bebé. Con todo, Gokudera fue sorprendido por la lindura de ese pequeño niño.

'Hey tú. Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato. ¿Cómo te llamas?'

El más pequeño aún lo miraba con sus grandes y cálidos ojos, que tristemente tenían un profundo miedo hacia él.

'M-mi n-nomb-re e-es T-Tsuna.'

Tsuna temblaba por el frío e intentaba tirar de su fina chaqueta alrededor suyo para entrar un poco de calor.

Gokudera sonrió al chico.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con este tiempo?'

'N-no lo sé... un minuto estaba allí, y luego estoy aquí... ¡e-empezó a llover y n-no sé dónde ir! Así que, pensé en s-sentarme aquí y esperar por Reborn a que venga y me encuentre.'

El pequeño Tsuna se sorbió los mocos y limpió sus ojos en una vana manera de evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran fluyendo por sus mejillas.

Gokudera miró hacia abajo, al más pequeño, y agarró su mano firmemente. Se levantó y tiró del otro con él. El tirón fue tan fuerte que Tsuna trastabilló y cayó en los brazos de Gokudera. El otro se sonrojó profundamente, por el repentino calor que lo envolvió y Gokudera se sintió muy cómodo con el más pequeño en sus brazos.

'Vamos dentro de la mansión. Nos podemos secar y calentar.'

Gokudera quería ir, pero Tsuna se arraigó en el sitio.

'¡N-no puedo ir! ¡Reborn se enfadará cuando se dé cuenta de que me fui con alguien que no conozco! Él siempre me ha dicho de alejarme de los extraños, es una de las Reglas-Que-Hay-Que-Seguir-Siempre.'

Gokudera se ponía más furioso por minuto. Estaban lloviendo perros fuera, estaba helado, empapado y la tenacidad del niño de pelo marrón lo estaba irritando.

'Escucha bien. Esa persona-Reborn se enfadará de todas formas, así que un poco más enfadado no va a ser tan horrible (oh, no conoce a Reborn~ hehe xD). De todas formas, no soy un extraño. Yo sé tu nombre y tu sabes el mío. ¡Así que somos amigos ahora! Así que vamos, está empezando a helar aquí fuera.'

Con eso, el peli-plata agarró al otro niño, quien silenciosamente cumplió, caminando con él dentro de la mansión.

Después de que ellos volvieron a la habitación de Gokudera, el chico más alto empujó a Tsuna en su cama y cogió algunas toallas para secarse. Le lanzó una al otro chico y empezó a secarse su propio cabello. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de que Tsuna no se había movido un centímetro y suspiró con fastidio. Se sentó tras el peli-castaño en la cama y empezó a frotar su pelo. Tsuna cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sentimiento de las suaves manos.

'G-Gokudera-kun...¿por qué me estás ayudando?'

Gokudera fue tomado por sorpresa por esa pregunta y paró sus movimientos. Tsuna se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

Para decir la verdad, él no sabía tampoco. Solo se sentía en la urgencia de ayudar al pequeño niño. Podría ser por la absoluta monería o por su estado indefenso... no lo sabía.

De repente, los anteriores pensamientos de Gokudera, sus problemas y miedos lo abrumaron de nuevo. Pensó en la muerte de su madre y el vacío lo tomó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mofletes, hasta que sintió una pequeña, pero oh, tan cálida mano frotándose contra su mejilla empapada.

'No llores. Estoy aquí para ti. Todo estará bien, no tienes que estar sólo nunca más.'

Gokudera lloró incluso más fuerte a eso. Su corazón latía tan rápido y los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo entero. Tsuna rodeó sus flacos brazos alrededor del cuello de Gokudera y lo atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

Gokudera lentamente levantó sus brazos y abrazó al otro en una manera desesperada. Se aferró a él y sollozó mucho más, el otro nunca aflojó su abrazo, al contrario, tiró de él incluso más cerca.

Después de un rato, el peli-plateado finalmente se calmó y se soltó, pero no completamente.

'G-gracias. Es un poco embarazoso decir esto, pero ¿podría... podría abrazarte de nuevo?'

Tsuna solo sonrió y lo atrajo contra él. Luego, ambos se tumbaron y se tendieron en la cama, aún abrazados.

'_Esto, esto se siente tan bien... me recuerda a la calidez y el amor de mi madre... este chico... me siento tan calmado.'_

Estuvieron así durante horas, o eso le pareció a Gokudera, hasta que su cansada y exhausta mente se entregó a la oscuridad del sueño.

La siguiente mañana un fuerte dolor en la cabeza de Gokudera lo despertó de su sueño. Confuso y sobresaltado buscó la causa del dolor, solo para cruzar los ojos con la mirada más temible que él había visto jamás.

'**¿Qué le hiciste a Tsuna?'**

La mente cansada de Gokudera no comprendió tan rápido, pero cuando quiso mover sus manos para tallar sus ojos, los sintió inmóviles. Miró a su lado y vio la más bonita y adorable vista que él había visto jamás en su corta vida. Sus brazos estaban estrechamente cerrados alrededor de un niño diminuto. Se veía tan impresionante y hermoso. Sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados, con largas pestañas. Su pelo era una masa salvaje que remarcaba sus hinchados mofletes. Su boca estaba un poco abierta y sus labios estaban húmedos y en vertical. Se veían tan apetecibles.

Cuando Gokudera no podía quitar sus ojos del ángel que yacía en sus brazos, el otro hombre en la habitación se estaba enfadando más según los minutos pasaban. Entonces, él estalló y cogió al peli-plateado por su pelo y de un tirón los sacó de la cama.

'**Preguntaré una última vez: ¿¡qué le hiciste a Tsuna!'**

'Y-yo...Y-yo...um...Yo'

Tartamudeó Gokudera, tan asustado del alto adulto que no era capaz de hacer una frase coherente.

'¿Q-qué p-pasa Gokudera-kun?'

Los cuatro ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en el dueño de la ligera voz. Tsuna se sentó allí, tallando sus ojos con una mano y mirando tan lindamente. Cuando Tsuna finalmente vio a las personas en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron.

'¡R-Reborn!'

Intentó salir de la cama, solo para enredarse en las sábanas de nuevo y caerse al piso.

Reborn meneó su cabeza y se dirigió a Tsuna y lo liberó de las sábanas. Después, tiró del niño hasta abrazarlo rigurosamente y acarició su pelo suave.

'¿Dónde estabas Tsuna? ¡Te dije que estuvieras en el campamento! ¿Sabes lo qué yo pasé? No sabía donde estabas. ¡Eres mi cargo, Tsuna, se lo prometí a tu madre! Mi responsabilidad, tengo que cuidarte. ¿Estás herido?'

Tsuna fue tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de Reborn. Él pensó que Reborn estaría enfadado con él y le gritaría sin parar... pero... esto era diferente. Se sentía tan culpable y, por lo tanto, empezó a llorar. Se aferró a Reborn y se lamentó ruidosamente.

'Y-yo, lo siento tanto, Reborn. Te habías ido por mucho rato y estaba preocupado. Fui a buscarte, pero luego me perdí y empezó a llover. Y después, ¡y después conocí a Gokudera-kun y él me ayudó! ¡Lo siento tanto Reborn, por favor, no te enfades conmigo!'

'Está bien ahora Tsuna. Pero recibirás un furo castigo por tu error. Rompiste la regla número dos y eso, no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente. ¡Entrenarás TRES VECES más fuerte durante UN MES y no habrá televisión para ti!'

Tsuna se lamentó más fuerte, pero sabía, que Reborn había estado realmente preocupado por él.

'Umm...umm...Tsuna, ¿quién es este hombre?'

Ambos se giraron al chico. Se habían olvidado completamente de él por su reunión.

Reborn entornó sus ojos de nuevo y se acercó al niño con sigilosos y lentos pasos. Gokudera empezó a sudar y retrocedió a cuatro patas.

'No Reborn, este es Gokudera-kun. ¡Él me ayudó ayer! No le hagas daño.'

Pero Reborn lo ignoró y se agachó ante el tembloroso niño.

'¿Sabes quién es este niño?'

Apuntó un largo dedo hacia Tsuna. Gokudera abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra salió.

'Él es el Décimo Vongola, el futuro jefe de la Familia Vongola. Y te preguntaré una última vez: ¿Por qué estabas en la cama con él y **por qué lo estabas tocando**_**?'**_

'¡_E-El Décimo Vongola! No puede ser, ¿Tsuna es EL Décimo Vongola?''_

Gokudera tropezó con sus pies, pasó junto al mayor y fue hasta Tsuna, donde se arrodilló ante él.

'Juudaime, perdóneme por mi insolencia. No sabía quien era. Pero ahora, en este fiel momento, juro sobre mi alma que seré su más fiel compañero. Me demostró ser digno de mi inquebrantable lealtad. Me entregaré a usted, por favor, acépteme como su mano derecha.'

'¡P-pero Gokudera-kun!¡P-pero Gokudera-kun!¡Eres mi amigo!¡No tienes que jurar ni nada!'

'No, este es mi destino. Quiero esto. Por favor, ¿me deja ser su mano derecha? POR FAVOR, POR FAAA~VOR!'

Gokudera puso sus ojos de cachorrito a Tsuna. Él no tuvo otra opción.

'B-bien...'

Al oír eso, Gokudera saltó a sus pies y abrazó al pequeño niño contra su pecho.

'¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Le prometo ser la mejor mano derecha que jamás pueda desear.'

De repente, Gokudera se encontró a sí mismo en el piso con un pie en su espalda, que lo presionaba dolorosamente.

**'¡No lo toques!'**

'Reborn-san, no hicimos nada ayer, solo caímos dormidos así y nos despertamos abrazados. ¡No hice nada!'

Al oír eso, una vena latió en la sien de Reborn y se giró hacia Tsuna.

'Tsuna, por favor, ve fuera por un minuto. ¡Y ESTÁTE ALLÍ! Te seguiré en un minuto.'

Tsuna no se sentía muy convencido de irse, pero siendo el niño ingenuo que era, simplemente cumplió y salió de la habitación con una cara sonriente.

'Nos vemos otro día, Gokudera Fue divertido.'

Después de que la puerta se cerrara tras Tsuna, Reborn se giró a Gokudera otra vez, giró sus hombros y chascó sus nudillos, para prepararse.

'Ahora, es tiempo de tu castigo...'

Ese día, Gokudera aprendió el significado del verdadero terror y sufrimiento, pero todo eso no importó al final, porque había conocido al heredero del trono de Vongola y... se enamoró por primera vez.

**El Presente:**

'Bueno, ¿cuál es el mensaje que se supone que tienes que entregar?'

Tsuna miró a Gokudera a los ojos y un rubor se propagó por su linda cara.

'Bien... él dijo... que ahora que tú también estás aquí, que yo debería recordarte sobre _ese día._Me dijo que te dijera, que tú sabrías que quería decir con eso.'

Gokudera palideció al oír eso. Oh sí, él recordaba _exactamente_que quería decir Reborn.

_Ese día_en el cual desarrolló su miedo a la comida de Bianchi. _Ese día_que Reborn lo había castigado por abrazar a Tsuna delante de él. El día que lo había forzado a comer cientos de horribles **magdalenas**de Bianchi.

Pero todo eso no le importaba a Gokudera. Si él tenía a Tsuna a su lado, entonces podría comer incluso miles de horribles **magdalenas**de Bianchi**.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**Yo: **Bien, otro capítulo más. Si me retrasé: lo siento muchísimo. Si no lo consideran así, pues mejor para mi =D

**AVISO: El mes de Agosto está por comenzar y en mi familia, agosto es sinónimo de cumpleaños. Por tanto, puede que me retrase en subir el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento mucho y espero me perdonen. ^^**

**Autora: Disclaimer:** **Esto está siendo aburrido, para todos vosotros que sabéis que no soy dueña de KHR XD**

¡Ey, chicos! Este capítulo tendrá un poco más de acción chicoxchico, así que, si no les gusta, por favor, pasen esas partes...~

Bien… otro de los guardianes será introducido, ¿quién creen que es?~

Bien, no quiero hacerlos esperar más para leer el capítulo, con estas aburridas N/A, así que, ¡por favor, lean! ;D

* * *

Después de entregar el 'mensaje', les dijo 'adios' a Yamamoto y a Gokudera, quien estaba llorando por su ida.

Tsuna giró en una esquina y en otra, totalmente metido en sus pensamientos por lo que, no prestó atención a donde estaba yendo.

La siguiente vez que Tsuna levantó la mirada, se encontró a sí mismo en un pasillo oscuro, con pequeñas luces que venían de unas pocas velas en las paredes. Empezó a sudar y el miedo, poco a poco invadió su pequeño corazón. De repente, el pelo de sus brazos se puso de punta y sintió que estaba siendo observado.

'¿H-hola?¿H-hay alguien ahí?'

El niño asustado se giró, pero no había nadie. Luego, sintió la respiración de alguien en su cuello.

'IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Tsuna cerró sus ojos y cayó de rodillas, con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza como una forma de protegerse.

Luego, oyó una suave risita tras él.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Conejito?¿Te perdiste, fufufufu?'

Tsuna lentamente abrió un ojo y miró al extraño delante de él. Se trataba de un niño de unos seis años de edad. Tenía cabellos de un llamativo azul y dos ojos desiguales. El derecho era de un oscuro color azul, el otro era de un rojo fuerte. Tsuna se sintió cautivado por los ojos y no podía girar su cabeza.

'¿Q-quién e-eres t-tú?'

Balbuceó Tsuna, pero lentamente se levantó, sin romper jamás el contacto de los ojos.

'Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro. ¿Y quién podrías ser, mi Conejito?'

'¡Y-yo soy T-Tsunayoshi!'

El niño llamado Mukuro se acercó más con lentos pasos, hasta que casi no había espacio entre los dos chicos. Sus cuerpos estaban tocándose. El peli-azul ladeó su cabeza hacia abajo, hacia la de Tsuna. Sus labios estaban separados por solo unos centímetros, solo un poco más y se habrían tocado. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al estar tan cerca.

'R-Rokudo-s-san.' murmuró.

Tsuna estaba clavado en el suelo, sin atreverse a moverse un centímetro.

'¿Sí, Conejito?'

Mukuro se acercaba y se acercaba, hasta sus labios se movían, pulgada por pulgada, hasta los propios labios de Tsuna. Justo antes de que sus labios fueran tocados... _**crash.**_

Mukuro se estampó en la pared de su izquierda con suficiente fuerza para hacer un enorme agujero en la pared de piedra.

Tsuna salió de su estupor y pestañeó fuertemente.

_'Huh, ¿q-qué acaba de ocurrir?''_

Miró hacia el niño que estaba ahora tumbado en el suelo con sangre fluyendo de una pequeña brecha en la cabeza.

Todo vino a Tsuna y se ruborizó fuertemente.

'IIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH.'

De repente, Tsuna se encontró a sí mismo aprisionado contra un pecho fuerte. No podía ver a la persona, pero instantáneamente supo quién era. La calidez familiar, ese perfume, esos fuertes brazos...

'¡Reborn!'

Reborn alejó al niño un poco de su cuerpo, así podría verlo. Puso una cálida mano en la mejilla de Tsuna y miró profundamente a sus ojos.

'¿Él te… tocó Tsuna?'

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza como un no. Reborn suspiró aliviado y giró su enfoque en el otro chico, quien trastabilló a sus pies.

Mukuro miró hacia arriba, a la mirada peligrosa del hombre alto, y sonrió de lado a eso.

'Fufufu, ¿así que, tú eres Reborn, asumo? Bien, que mal que no viniste un segundo más tarde. Esto se estaba volviendo _interesante__.'_

Al oír eso, Reborn chasqueó la lengua. Tiró de la pequeña lagartija de su sombrero de fédora, quien instantáneamente se convirtió en una pistola verde y apuntó con ella a Mukuro.

'¡N-No Reborn! ¡No le hagas daño, por favor! No me hizo nada. ¡Por favor, n-no lo mates!'

Tsuna corrió en frente de Mukuro y extendió sus brazos. Mukuro se sorprendió por las acciones del pequeñín y sintió una extraña calidez expandirse a través de su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento era poco familiar para él, quien solo recibía odio y rechazo de todos a su alrededor. Pero ese diminuto niño… lo protegió con su vida, a pesar de que lo había engañado hacía solo un momento.

_'_Tsuna, quítate de en medio. Tengo que enseñar a este _niño _una lección.'

'¡N-NO!'

Reborn fue sorprendido porque el normalmente tímido e inseguro niño no se acobardó ante él. Pero no apartó su pistola. Estaba tan furioso por las acciones del peli-azul que necesitaba castigar a alguien. Preferiblemente _ÉL._

Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó la estoica cara de Mukuro. Repentinamente, él abrazó a Tsuna por detrás y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la delgada cintura del otro. Tsuna se puso rígido a la imprevista cercanía, pero no se movió. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró a Reborn con su boca muy abierta.

Mukuro colocó su cara en el hombro de Tsuna y sopló en su oído. El más pequeño se sonrojó de nuevo de un insano y profundo color rojo, pero aún así, no pronunció una sola palabra.

El sonido de un gatillo siendo presionado hizo eco en el semi-oscuro pasillo.

'Gracias por protegerme, Conejito. Espero pueda devolverte el favor en el futuro. Mi nombre es _Mukuro, _solo… para… _ti. _Fufufu...'. Dijo insinuantemente.

Mukuro dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Tsuna y desapareció al segundo siguiente en el aire. Una bala pasó la cabeza de Tsuna por unos milímetros y hubiera dado a Mukuro, si no hubiera desaparecido.

'¡IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Tsuna lloró nuevamente y se encogió de miedo en el suelo.

Reborn estaba echando humo con enfado,

_'¡Ese mocoso!¡Cómo se atreve a besar a Tsuna DELANTE DE MIS OJOS! La próxima ver que lo vea, él estará muuuuy muerto__!'_

Reborn caminó hacia Tsuna y lo levantó. Tsuna se acurrucó en los brazos fuertes de Reborn, buscando la calidez que el cuerpo de Reborn emitía.

'¡Tsuna, te DIJE que no hablaras o interactuaras con extraños! Por eso, serás severamente castigado.'

Tsuna gimió, pero asintió. Él estaba muy feliz de escapar de ese oscuro y frío pasillo y de tener a Reborn a su lado.

En su camino a la habitación de Reborn, aunque ahora también la habitación de Tsuna desde que estuvieron por primera vez allí juntos, Tsuna se había dormido en el agradable agarre de Reborn.

Después de llegar, Reborn rápidamente cambió a Tsuna a ropa suelta para dormir y lo metió en la cama, sin despertar al pequeño joven. Tsuna suspiró contento y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Reborn se sentó al lado del niño pequeño y lo miró dormir. Luego, sintió la urgencia de tocarlo, así que, lentamente alargó su mano y frotó el pelo suave de la frente de Tsuna. Tsuna giró su cabeza hacia la mano que lo acariciaba, sintiendo el gentil roce incluso en su sueño. De repente, Tsuna se agarró de la camiseta de Reborn en un agarre muy fuerte, sin dejarlo ir. Reborn quiso abrir los pequeños dedos y alejarlos de él, pero fue en vano.

Con un suspiro, Reborn se acomodó en la cama, al lado de Tsuna. Instantáneamente, el pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna se aferró a Reborn, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del adulto y su cara presionada en su cuello.

Reborn estaba inmóvil, pero no le importó. Lentamente, envolvió al infante con sus brazos y puso su cabeza encima de la del menor.

_'¿Qué estás haciéndome Tsuna? Tú despiertas estas extrañas emociones en mí, que no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener. He matado a tanta gente, tengo la sangre de miles de personas en mis manos. ¿Cómo puedo si quiera tocarte con eso? Yo podría manchar tu inocencia y pureza… pero sé que tendrás que crecer fuerte para el futuro. Desearía que pudiera, simplemente, dejarte estar… que pudiera evitar que fueras envuelto en todo este problema de la mafia… pero este será tu destino. Otra vez, la mafia destrozará vidas. Lo juro por quien deba referirme: Te mantendré a salvo. Se lo prometí a tu madre en su último segundo de vida. Estaré aquí para ti. No te traicionaré ni te dejaré caer… Te cogeré, incluso cuando yo mismo caiga__.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** Hola, hola! Ya he vuelto! ^^ Sabía que me iba a retrasar, aunque jamás pensé que sería tanto tiempo, sin embargo por fin he vuelto e intentaré no retrasarme de nuevo. Porfis, disfruten =D

**Autora: **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada.**

Gracias por todas sus bonitas palabras :) Este capítulo es más como un pequeño relleno y cosas sobre Reborn y Tsuna xD Un poco de tiempo de unión ;D

Espero que les guste, bien, adelante y lean ~~~3

* * *

La mañana vino y Reborn se sintió ser empujado de su placentero sueño. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, solo para ver, que él era el único en su cama.

Reborn se irguió alarmado y miró alrededor frenéticamente. De repente, oyó un fuerte crash viniendo de lo que asumió debía ser la cocina. Toda la tensión dejó su cuerpo inmediatamente porque sabía quién era la causa de todo el alboroto.

El elegante adulto paseó hacia la cocina, temiendo lo que vendría. Lentamente alcanzó la cocina y cuidadosamente abrió la pueda…solo para tener algo viscoso y húmedo aplastándose en su cara.

Después de limpiarse la cara con su mano, se quedó ahí inmóvil. La cocina era difícilmente reconocible como la cocina que él había comprado una vez. Ésta estaba cubierta una y otra vez por masa, harina y otras sustancias que él realmente no quería conocer. Todo…¡la cocina era un _desastre__!_

Y en el centro de la cocina, cubierto por todas las cosas pegajosas, estaba el pequeño heredero al trono Vongola, tratando de evitar lo poco que podía.

**'¡****Tsunayoshi! ¿Qué hiciste?'**

Tsuna chilló al oír la enfadada voz del mayor y se agachó cerca de una silla cercana. Miró hacia Reborn con ojos llorosos y su labio de abajo resaltándose.

'¡L-lo siento, Reborn! Y-yo quería sorprenderte y ha-hacerte unos sabrosos pancakes para desayunar. Pero luego… ¡no sé! La mezcla se salió de control y luego el saco de harina se cayó al suelo y lue-'

'¡Suficiente!', Reborn sacudió su cabeza, '¿qué voy a hacer contigo Tsuna?'

Tsuna se sintió muy culpable por causar tantos problemas a Reborn. Él lo había planeado todo tan bien, pero luego todo se salió de control.

Tsuna arrastró sus pies lentamente hacia Reborn y se quedó delante de él con sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

'Gomene Reborn. Limpiaré la cocina yo mismo. S-solo ve a hacer tu trabajo y cuando vuelvas tendré la cocina entera limpia...'

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacar algunos utensilios de limpieza. Reborn fue para ayudarlo, pero el pequeño Tsuna declinó su oferta.

'No, ¡y-yo hare todo por mí mismo!'

'Tsuna...Estoy orgulloso de ti porque te diste cuenta de tu propio error, pero tomará el día entero limpiar la cocina. Déjame ayudarte, será más rápido, si lo hacemos juntos.'

Pero Tsuna vehemente sacudió su cabeza.

'No, no, fue la culpa de Tsuna. Está bien.'

Reborn intentó unas pocas veces más para que Tsuna lo dejara ayudar, pero el niño pequeño fue muy obstinado. Al final, Reborn se rindió y dejó la habitación para trabajar en algunos papeles.

* * *

Reborn realmente no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, por estar demasiado preocupado por su pequeño cargo. Ya habían sido cuatro horas y aún podía escuchar a Tsuna limpiando.

_'Él debe estar cansado…quizás fui demasiado estricto con él. Quiero decir, él ES solo un mero niño de cuatro años. Y él QUERÍA sorprenderme haciendo el desayuno. Hombre…ahora soy el que carga con la culpa, __huh?'_

Reborn hizo su camino hacia la cocina y apareció dentro. Vio a Tsuna limpiando una mancha realmente persistente en el suelo. Él mismo aún estaba cubierto de masa y harina, pero la cocina estaba aproximadamente limpia. Incluso empezaba a brillar.

Reborn se quedó allí admirando y sintió el orgullo hinchándose en su pecho. Su pequeño cargo era realmente algo con la determinación suficiente.

'Lo hiciste muy bien, Tsuna. Estoy orgulloso de tí.'

Tsuna fue sorprendido por la repentina aparición del adulto.

'¡IIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHh! ¡R-Reborn!'

Reborn agitó los mechones de cabello de forma afectiva y se rió entre dientes por las travesuras del pequeñín.

'Bien Tsuna, casi has terminado. ¿Qué dices de tomar un baño mientras hago algo para que comamos?'

Tsuna asintió y arrastró los pies fuera de la cocina. En el portal se volvió a Reborn.

'¿Umm...Reborn?'

'¿Sí?'

'¿P-podemos...umm...comer...pancakes?'

* * *

Reborn se contuvo de reírse fuerte y cambió a una silenciosa sonrisa.

'¡Seguro! Estarán listos para cuando salgas del baño.'

Con eso Tsuna enseñó una vez más su bonita sonrisa. Reborn habría jurado que vio flores aparecer detrás del niño y pestañeó de nuevo. Pero Tsuna ya se había ido, así que Reborn empezó con los pancakes.

Tsuna entró al baño, se desvistió y llenó la bañera con la magnífica agua caliente.

Después de que la bañera se llenó, entró al agua y cerró sus ojos con comodidad.

'Aaahhh...se siente tan bien.'

* * *

El tiempo voló y Reborn se encontró a sí mismo sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Los pancakes estaban listos y la mesa puesta…pero Tsuna aún no había salido del baño.

Reborn frunció el ceño y decidió ir a ver.

Tocó en la puerta del baño. Sin respuesta. Tocó de nuevo.

'¿Tsuna? ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?'

Aún sin respuesta. Reborn estaba realmente preocupado ahora.

'Tsuna. Romperé esta puerta. Si me oyes, sal.'

Con eso Reborn pateó la puerta, la cual se rompió inmediatamente. Se precipitó dentro solo para ver a Tsuna tendido y dormido con su cabeza en el borde de la ducha. A Reborn le calló una gota de sudor por la cabeza por la vista. Fue hacia Tsuna y lo sacudió suavemente. Tsuna abrió sus ojos y los talló en forma linda.

'¿Rewon? ¿Q-qué etás haciendo aquí?'

'Te dormiste mientras te bañabas, Tsuna. Sabes que eso es muy peligroso. ¡Podrías haberte ahogado!'

Tsuna bostezó y miró cansadamente a Reborn.

'Lo shiento Rebown.'

Tsuna aún no estaba muy despierto, así que Reborn lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y lo secó. Luego lo vistió con ropas cómodas y dejó que el agua desperdiciada bajara por el desagüe.

Reborn cogió a Tsuna, quien se acurrucó en sus brazos y puso su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Entraron a la cocina y Reborn sentó a Tsuna en una silla, mientras él se sentó en el sitio opuesto.

'Come, Tsuna.'

El delicioso olor de los pancakes despertó a Tsuna completamente e inmediatamente empezó a comer. Le echó una gran cantidad de sirope a los pancakes, hasta que el pegajoso líquido fluía sobre el plato y la mesa. Pero a Tsuna no le importó y empezó a engullir la deliciosa comida. Mientras comía hizo un desastre ensuciándose, otra vez. Su cara entera estaba cubierta de sirope y trozos de pancakes. Reborn, solo pudo verlo. Encontró al pequeño niño tan lindo, incluso si se ensuciaba mientras comía. Otros habrían encontrado eso desagradable, pero para Reborn, él era muy adorable. Reborn suspiró al niño pequeño. Empezó a comer su propia comida y saboreó el dulce gusto de su comida. Después de terminar, fue hasta Tsuna y agarró su barbilla firmemente con una mano. Acercó su cara a la de Tsuna y lamió un poco del sirope que estaba en la mejilla de Tsuna.

Tsuna se sonrojó violentamente.

'¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Reborn?'

'¡Limpiando!'

Reborn sonrió entre dientes y continuó lamiendo el líquido pegajoso de la cara de Tsuna.

Cuando Tsuna estuvo 'limpio' completamente, Reborn lamió sus labios y sonrió entre dientes al lindo sonrojo que Tsuna portaba. Reborn lavó los platos y se acercó a Tsuna.

Se sentó y palmeó sus piernas como señal para que Tsuna viniera y se sentara en su regazo. Tsuna cumplió y se sentó en las piernas de Reborn.

'Tsuna, lo siento por ser tan estricto contigo, pero necesitas saber tu lugar y las reglas a seguir. Te enfrentarás pronto a situaciones difíciles, y yo no puedo estar siempre ahí para tí y ayudarte. Pero aún…sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí, estoy a tu lado, recuerda eso.'

Tsuna estaba impresionado por las palabras de Reborn, el hombre que normalmente no le gustaba mostrar ninguna emoción… Tsuna se sentía realmente feliz por las palabras de Reborn y extendió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Reborn.

'Gracias Reborn. Te quiero mucho.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** Buenas noches a todo el mundo. De vuelta estoy. Sí, estoy viva. Bueno, por fin he acabado este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho. Al final les dejo unas últimas anotaciones mías y si quieren saber cuándo volveré a actualizar creo que les convendrá leerlas.

**Autora:**

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada, ¿de verdad pensasteis que lo hacía?0.o**

¡Está bien gente, este capítulo por fin está progresando con la historia! Espero que disfruten de él tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Realmente ahora, no sé qué escribir en estas N/As, porque no quiero decirles que ocurrirá en este capítulo. ¡Eso sería aburrido! Bien quizás, algún día pensaré sobre algo mejor que escribir en mis N/As, así que por ahora, por favor vayan y lean ;D

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión. Reborn había discutido todo sobre el proyecto Arcobaleno con los participantes y se estaba preparando ahora para el último paso, donde todos los miembros tendrían que jugar su respectivo roll.

Suspiró cansado. Había estado despierto toda la noche para finalizar los arreglos para mañana. Pero aún no podía tomar el gran necesitado descanso, no aún, porque tenía que hacer una última cosa, antes de que pudiera descansar su mente en un deseado y tranquilo sueño.

Fue a la habitación de Tsuna y lo vio durmiendo con una expresión serena en su pequeña cara. Estaba respirando equitativamente, inhala y exhala, y su cabello color caramel caía sobre sus ojos.

Reborn quitó esos pocos mechones cuidadosamente. Realmente no quería despertar a Tsuna de su sueño, pero no tenía otra opción.

'Tsuna, despierta, Tsuna.'

Reborn sacudió el hombro de Tsuna gentilmente, pero el pequeño niño no se movió. Reborn frunció el seño y sacudió su hombro con mayor vigor.

'¡Tsuna, despierta ya!'

Finalmente el pequeño niño balbuceó algunas palabras incoherentes y lentamente abrió sus cálidos ojos marrones.

'¿R-Rebown? ¿Po'qué me despietas?'

Reborn rió para sí por las payasadas de Tsuna. Cada vez que se despertaba volvía a su habla de bebé. Pero eso solo se añadía a su encanto.

'Tsuna. Tengo que decirte algo.'

Tsuna se puso en alerta instantáneamente. Su intuición natural le estaba diciendo que las cosas que Reborn iba a decirle serían más que desagradables.

Reborn se sentó en el borde de la cama y giró sus ojos serios a Tsuna.

'Tengo que ir a un…viaje…mañana. No sé cuando estaré de vuelta, pero quiero que estés aquí y que cuides de ti mismo. Nono estará aquí y mantendrá sus ojos en ti por mí. Pero Tsuna, sobre todas las cosas, NO me sigas, ¿está bien? Prométemelo Tsuna, y por favor no hagas algo temerario mientras estoy fuera. Prométemelo Tsuna.'

'¡P-pero Reborn! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Llévame contigo, prometo que seré bueno y no me meteré en tu camino!'

'¡No! Iré solo, y tu ESTARÁS aquí. ¡Es una orden!'

'P-pe-'

'¡No peros! ¡Prométemelo, que te quedarás aquí!'

Tsuna hizo una mueca con la boca y puso sus ojos de cachorrito degollado hacia Reborn.

'_Nooooo...no mires Reborn, sabes que te rendirás cuando mires dentro de ese hermoso par de inocentes ojos.'_

Reborn mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las sábanas.

'Tsuna, quita eso, no servirá en mí más. Esto es importante Tsuna. Por favor, ¿me lo prometes? ¿Por mi?'

Lágrimas fluían por las mejillas de Tsuna y murmuró.

'E-está bien Reborn. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso y c-cuidaré de mí m-mismo.'

Reborn sonrió y agitó el pelo de Tsuna. Se sentía mal por el pequeño cachorro, pero no tenía otra opción. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si volvería del pequeño 'viaje'.

Repentinamente Reborn se inclinó hacia delante y puso un beso en la frente de Tsuna. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron incrédulo porque esa era la primera vez que Reborn había mostrado ese tipo de afecto hacia él.

'¿R-Reborn?'

Reborn tiró de Tsuna estrechamente hacia su pecho y abrazó al niñito con todo su ánimo.

'Lo siento Tsuna', susurró en su oído,'Daré lo mejor para volver rápido, ¿entendido? No te preocupes por nada, aún eres mi cargo y volveré tan pronto como me sea posible. Duerme ahora Tsuna, me habré ido en la mañana, así que tenía que decirte adios ahora. Descansa bien, nos veremos pronto. Y recuerda tu promesa: Te quedarás aquí y sé cuidadoso.'

Con eso Reborn se alejó rápidamente de Tsuna y se apresuró hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Tsuna fue rápidamente rodeado por la oscuridad de la habitación. Se tumbó en su cama, pero el sueño era la cosa, que no pudo coger más en esa noche. En su pequeña cabeza las ruedas comenzaron a girar...

* * *

La siguiente mañana alrededor de las 5 am, Reborn estaba ya sentado en los asientos de detrás de su elegante Sedán* negro.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, de que no debía poner un dedo en el coche porque ocurriría algo. Pero eventualmente decidió ignorarlo.

_'Espero que todo vaya bien con esa molestosa maldición de los Arcobaleno. Discutimos esto una y otra vez, así que debería estar bien. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tsuna ahora mismo…espera, ¡¿por qué estoy pensando en él de nuevo? Es solo un niño de cuatro años, no debería tener este efecto en mi…aún así…no puedo negar estos sentimientos. Me pregunto si fue lo correcto, dejarlo solo. Seguro que Nono está con él, pero el cachorrillo es demasiado listo para su propio bien. Ya lo echo de menos…__'_

* * *

Después de unas tres horas de conducción, Reborn llegó al lugar de reunión. Salió del coche y fue recibido por un paisaje desértico. Ocasionalmente pequeños arbustos o plantitas crecían, pero aparte de eso el área era seca y vacía.

Reborn fue hacia una gran tienda que estaba en el centro de la pequeña colina, estando totalmente fuera de lugar. Al ir hacia la tienda, cinco personas lo recibieron. A modo de saludo él inclinó la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

'Fon, Lal Mirch, Verde, Skull, Colonello. Qué bien veros de nuevo. Asumo que están todos preparados para lo que se viene.'

Todos asintieron. Skull dio un paso hacia delante.

'¡Espera! Viper no ha llegado aún.'

Reborn sacudió su cabeza y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

'Sal ya, Viper. Todos excepto Skull saben que estás aquí.'

'Hehehe, me detectaste, nada mal.'

Una nube de niebla apareció y cuando se estaba disolviendo, Viper salió de la niebla.

'Bien, ahora que todos estamos presentes, vamos a acabar con todo esto de una vez.'

Mientras todos estaban caminado fuera, Fon susurró a Colonello.

'Te apuesto a que él está tan gruñón, porque echa de menos al pequeño Tsuna-chan.'

Colonello y Fon rieron juntos pero fueron rápidamente silenciados por una mirada asesina que venía de Reborn.

* * *

Pronto el grupo de siete estaba alrededor de una enorme, negra y vieja caja. Verde caminó hacia delante y abrió la caja y cedió el paso del contenido de la caja para que todos pudieran ver qué yacía dentro.

La caja contenía siete pacificadores, cada uno de un color diferente del arcoíris.

'Bueno, después de que recibamos nuestros pacificadores, los combinaremos y 'los' crearemos. Una vez empecemos no habrá marcha atrás ni se podrá parar. Así que pregunto una última vez: ¿Están todos de acuerdo con esto?'

Reborn miró a cada uno de ellos separadamente por unos segundos y recibió un asentimiento de todos ellos de vuelta.

'Bien. ¡Vamos a empezar!'

Todos ellos cerraron sus ojos simultáneamente y recitaron un viejo ritual en una lengua extranjera. Una luz cegadora apareció, rodeando a los siete.

_'Te convocamos ante nosotros, para considerarnos dignos del poder sagrado, que nos concederá la fuerza para crear una nueva era. Yo seré considerado digno de esta fuerza. Yo seré considerado digno como el guardián y portador. Daré mi vida por ti. Entregaré mi alma y cuerpo por tu voluntad. Ahora, abre el portal dorado y llena nuestras existencias con la luz de esta maldición. Nosotros aceptamos el contrato y lo sellamos con nuestra sangre__.'_

Todos ellos cortaron sus palmas y dejaron que unas pocas gotas de sangre gotearan en uno de los pacificadores. Éstos empezaron a brillar en su propio color y fueron lentamente flotando en el aire, ante los elegidos, para recibir el pacificador.

Reborn abrió sus ojos, como los otros seis, y alzó una mano para agarrar el pacificador Amarillo. Al contacto con sus dedos, el pacificador se sentía cálido. Reborn cerró sus dedos alrededor del objeto Amarillo y sintió un extraño impulso que recorrió su entero ser. Pero no dolía, al contrario, se sentía punzante y calmado.

'¡E-está bien! ¡C-combinémos-los ahora!'

Reborn gritó con una alta y temblorosa voz. Él sentía como su fuerza era tomada de su cuerpo, así que sabía que tenían que darse prisa.

Los siete caminaron hacia el centro con las manos entrelazadas, cada par tenía un pacificador diferente.

_'Solo unos pasos más y se tocarán y todo esta prueba con suerte estará acabada__.'_

Justo en el momento, cuando los pacificadores se pusieron en contacto con los otros, Reborn vio un movimiento fuera del rabillo del ojo, que se dirigió en su dirección a un increíble paso rápido.

Repentinamente una cegadora luz blanca los rodeo, los inundó, haciéndolos que se disolvieran en ella.

La última cosa que Reborn vio antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su mente, fue una indomable cabellera marrón...

* * *

*Sedán: Por lo visto es un modelo de coche familiar que tiene cuatro puertas con maletero.

**YO:** Vale, a ver, sobre la próxima vez que actualice, probablemente tardaré mucho. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, es porque ahora estoy ocupada con las clases y no tengo tiempo para traducir, sin embargo trataré de traérselo lo más pronto posible.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más. No sé qué decir... Sólo sigan leyendo y comenten por favor^^ Bye-bye!^^ Ah! Sí! MAÑANA LES TRAERÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

**Autora:**

**Disclaimer: Ojalá me perteneciera KHR *suspiro***

Ok, bueno, ¡este es el capítulo 11! Casi lloro al escribirlo, hombre, es tan triste... pero oh, bueno, ¡leedlo por vosotros mismos! Estoy tan feliz de ser capaz de escribir tanto! ¡11 capítulos! Daré lo mejor de mí para escribir rápido y(por supuesto) bien, así mis fieles lectores no estarán decepcionados. Aún no sé qué escribir en estas N/As, así que por favor continúen con la historia xD

* * *

Reborn sentía que estaba flotando en la luz. Se sentía tan libre y confortable, como si estuviera atrapado en un abrazo amoroso. Sabía que esto no era real, pero no quería despertar. Podría estar ahí por el resto de su vida, por toda la eternidad, no había nada que lo hiciera volver a vivir de todas formas.

Su vida entera había sido determinada desde el principio. Estaba solo, sin padres, sin nada. Había sido de esa forma desde que podía recordar.

La primera memoria en la que podía pensar, había sido del día en que él estaba caminando sin rumbo en las calles de Italia. Sabía que había sentido frío, y que era una tormentosa noche de otoño. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo mirando a la cara de un hombre viejo, que lo recogió y lo llevó con él.

Este hombre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Fuera combate o usar una pistola. Pero él nunca se convirtió en un padre para Reborn, porque el hombre no tenía amor en su corazón. Lo entrenó constantemente… hasta el día en que el hombre viejo murió. Reborn ya era un conocido hitman y eventualmente conoció al Noveno Jefe Vongola. Nono estaba impresionado por la juventud de Reborn y decidió entrenarlo aún más y al final le preguntó para ser una parte de su confiable familia. Pronto empezaron a formar un lazo que se mantendría e incluso crecería hasta el presente. A través de su amistad y sus extraordinarias habilidades, Reborn se había ganado la confianza y la fama en el mundo de la mafia, pero aún… siempre estaba solo. Había matado tanto, había hecho impensables y desagradables cosas que mantenían a los demás alejados de él. Porque de nunca experimentar amor, se sentía tan perdido en el mundo, pero nadie se acercaba a él, ya fuera por miedo o porque le envidiaban. Así que se preguntaba ¿porqué iría a despertar ahora, dónde está tan cómodo y calmado? No, aquí es donde él quería estar. Nadie estaría esperando por él, incluso si abría sus ojos…

De repente, la imagen de pelo suave color castaño y redondos mofletes aparecieron en su mente. Cuando miró más de cerca, vio los ojos marrones más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Y una sonrisa, que le hacía sonreír con solo verla.

Sí… _había _alguien esperándole. Había alguien que le necesitaba. A quien había prometido proteger y cuidar. Tsuna estaba aún ahí. Podía recordar todos los días que habían pasado juntos. ¡Esos 4 años habían sido los más felices que había tenido! Nadie le había necesitado, pero, Tsuna estaba ahí. Pequeño, inocente Tsuna. El Tsuna que le necesitaba… tenía que volver ahora… él le necesitaba…

Reborn lentamente abrió sus ojos. La primera cosa que sintió había sido un enorme dolor de cabeza, como si alguien estuviera usando un martillo para taladrarle el cráneo. Reborn gruñó e intentó sentarse. Después de 4 intentos finalmente consiguió forzar su pesado cuerpo a sentarse recto. Sus ojos instantáneamente cayeron en el grupo de seis que se arrodillaba en un círculo, no muy lejos de él. Reborn reconoció a los otros como sus compañeros, Colonello, Lal, Fon, Skull, Verde y Viper. Repentamente, Reborn se volvió consciente de sus alrededores y de los sucesos. Frenéticamente miró a su pecho, donde vio el pacificador amarillo, que ahora colgaba cómodamente alrededor de su cuello. Luego vinieron las memorias. Reborn inmeditamente se forzó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y cojeó hacia el pequeño círculo de seis. Tenía problemas para caminar, pero su preocupación y miedo le hacían seguir, olvidando el dolor.

'¿Q-qué e-está oc-urriend-o?' Reborn respiró con dificultad.

Los otros seis comenzaron a darse cuenta del tembloroso hombre ante ellos y apartaron sus miradas.

'¡Qué está ocurriendo!' Gritó Reborn.

Colonello se levantó, dando un camino al centro del círculo. Reborn caminó hacia delante y al ver lo que yacía allí se puso rígido instantáneamente.

Allí, yacía un Tsuna pálido, muy muy pálido, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados.

Reborn se dejó caer al lado del niño y lo tomó en sus brazos. Lo sostenía fuertemente en su regazo, acariciando su suave cabello una y otra vez.

'¡Tsuna! ¡Por favor, abre tus ojos! ¡Qué hiciste, Tsuna! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa! Por favor, querido dios, por favor, abre tus ojos, Tsuna. ¡T-te necesito!'

Reborn tomó el pulso de Tsuna, pero no sintió nada. Su pecho no se estaba moviendo.

'No, no , no esto no puede estar pasando...¡Tsuna, sólo tienes que abrir tus ojos! ¡Vamos!'

Reborn estaba sacudiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna fuertemente, los sollozos invadían su propio cuerpo.

Las seis personas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, incluso Skull estaba sollozando, aunque él no había conocido a Tsuna tan bien. Todos ellos se sentían tristes y destrozados por la escena que fue representada ante ellos.

Colonello colocó una mano confortante en el hombro de Reborn.

'Reborn...él, Tsu-chan está...él está...Tsu-chan está...'

Colonello no podía terminar la frase, puesto que las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

'¡NO! ¡Estás ESQUIVOCADO! ¡Él no puede! Tsuna se despertará en cualquier momento. ¡Y luego reirá y sonreirá de nuevo, como siempre hace! Tropezará con otra piedra y caerá con su cara y luego él... él... él...'

Reborn sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas. Puso una mano en sus mejillas y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba _llorando__._Reborn estaba alucinado. ¡No sabía que era capaz de llorar, porque no había derramado una sola lágrima en su vida entera!

Reborn abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil fuertemente a su pecho y sollozó sin fin.

'Tsuna, por favor, no puedes hacernos esto a nosotros, a mí. Todos te necesitamos, tu eres nuestro pequeño rayo de sol, nos traes tanta felicidad en nuestras sombrías vidas. Tu nos hiciste creer en este mundo, que nosotros teníamos una razón para luchar por un mundo en el que tu pudieras vivir. Por favor Tsuna, ¿qué vamos a hacer sin tí? Tsuna, haré lo que sea para hacerte abrir los ojos. ¡Te daré lo que sea! Por favor, oh _¡por favor__!_ Haré lo que sea. Abre tus ojos Tsuna, te necesito demasiado, pequeño rayo de sol, te necesito demasiado.'

Los otros fueron tan profundamente tocados, que rogaron junto con los lloros de Reborn.

'Por favor, querido dios, rescata a este niño, ¡hazlo vivir! ¡Le necesitamos, por favor, haremos lo que sea!'

De repente los pacificadores alrededor de sus cuellos empezaron a brillar en su propio color. Un rayo de cada uno de los pacificadores fue emitido de ellos y aterrizó en el cuerpo del pequeño Tsuna, que estaba aún agarrado entre los brazos de Reborn.

El cuerpo de Tsuna comenzó a flotar lentamente en el aire, justo encima de sus cabezas y empezó a brillar en todos los colores del arcoíris.

Los otros estaban asombrados y miraron a los rayos pasando con sus bocas muy abiertas.

Y luego, la luz se hizo más y más brillante hasta que explotó en una cegante luz blanca. Los siete cerraron sus ojos por la brillantez.

Después de que la luz desapareció, abrieron los ojos lentamente solo para ver a Tsuna tendido en el suelo de nuevo, con un pacificador multicolor alrededor de su cuello. Los siete estaban allí, totalmente confusos. El chico que estaba tumbado allí era claramente Tsuna, solo que era más alto y parecía tener alrededor de 15 años. Pero lo más impactante era que ese chico, Tsuna... ¿tenía orejas de gato?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**Autora:**

**Disclaimer: Actualmente, ellos me poseen a mí, ¡no de la otra forma!0.0**  
Está bien. ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado a 100 reviews! Nunca habría pensado, que todos a ustedes les gusta esta historia tanto, estoy tan feliz, siento que voy a hacer un salto mortal xD Ok, bueno en este capítuo hice una pequeña historia narrada. Así que, por favor, disfruten:)

* * *

Tsuna abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo tirado en un prado. El sol estaba brillando cálidamente sobre todo alrededor de él y los pajaritos estaban cantando sus canciones. El césped se sentía suave al tacto y los colores parecían más vivos que nunca.  
'Pequeño Vongola Décimo, finalmente nos conocemos, incluso si es todavía demasiado pronto.'  
Tsuna inmediatamente se sentó al oír la seductora voz. Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre alto con llamativos cabellos rubios. Él tenía una flaca figura y estaba muy musculado, pero sin aparentar demasiado. Pero lo que mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre eran sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Eran la cosa más hermosa que él había visto. Le recordaba a algo. Sí, parecían ojos de otro mundo. Tsuna se vio atraído por ese hombre. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y repentinamente se encontró de pie frente al elegante hombre. Él nunca rompió el contacto de sus miradas

'¿Q-quíen eres tú?'  
'Soy Giotto, el Vongola primo y tú pequeño Tsunayoshi Sawada eres mi descendiente quien pronto heredará el título del décimo jefe Vongola. Pero eso no es importante por el momento. Ven, tenemos que discutir mucho, antes de que puedas volver.'  
Vongola Primo y Tsuna caminaron lado a lado a lo largo del río que fluía cerca. Tsuna realmente no prestaba atención a sus alrededores, porque sus pensamientos estaban circulando en torno a este hermoso hombre, que clamaba ser Vongola Primo. Pero Tsuna sabía que Giotto estaba muerto desde hacía tiempo. Así que, ¿cómo era eso posible y dónde estaba?  
Después de caminar un ratito, Giotto se sentó en una roca en el borde del río. Tsuna lo siguió. El rubio se quitó sus calcetines, se bajó los pantalones y zambulló sus desnudos pies en el agua. Tsuna solo miró a la relajada cara del otro.  
'¿E-entonces? ¿Dónde estamos?'  
Giotto bajó la mirada hacia Tsuna y sonrió.  
'Este es un mundo que yo creé. Como probablemente ya sabrás, yo morí hace mucho tiempo, pero mi alma no se desvaneció después de mi muerte. Fui capturado en el anillo del Cielo de la familia Vongola. Vivo a través de él, porque aún tengo algunos deberes que tengo que saldar antes de que finalmente me vaya. ¿Sabes que es, lo que tienes alrededor de tu cuello?'  
Tsuna prácticamente cae en los labios del otro y salió de su trance al oír la pregunta. Tsuna lentamente miró hacia sí mismo y notó un pacificador multi-color por primera vez. Lentamente lo tocó y pronto empezó a brillar en una cálida luz blanca. Tsuna no sabía de dónde venía o que significaba, pero recordó que había visto a los otros teniendo cada uno un pacificador de color diferente.  
'N-No. ¿No lo sé? ¿Qué son esas cosas? Los otros tenían uno también, pero en un color diferente.'  
'Sí. Déjame decirte la historia detrás de la maldición de los Arcobaleno. Luego lo entenderás.'  
Giotto levantó la mirada al cielo y sus ojos se volvieron distantes. Él parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo, dentro de su mente. Durante unos minutos el silencio reinó entre ellos. Tsuna quería decir algo, pero entonces Vongola Primo alzó su voz. Sonaba tan lejana y de repente no sonó el cálido tono, sino una voz que era sin sentimientos y vacía.  
'Hace mucho tiempo un hombre llamado Tetsuya se encontró con una vieja escritura, que contenía la promesa invencible y más fuerte de la vida de los hombres. Él estaba sediento de poder, así que procedió con el horrible procedimiento del que hablaba la escritura. No le importó qué tuviera que sacrificar con tal de conseguir su poder. Fue poseído por la idea, se convirtió en un monstruo. Mató a tantos, sin compasión, sin remordimientos. Nadie era capaz de escapar de él, con cada asesinato se hacía más y más fuerte. Después de un pequeño tiempo, fue el dictador del mundo. Todos los demás fueron forzados a la sumisión o tendrían que encarar una muerte instantánea. Su horrible regencia duró medio siglo. Él no murió, se quedó joven, porque el poder secreto le había concedido una vida eterna. la gente no se podía esconder, no podía escapar. Por supuesto, algunas personas se reunieron e intentaron luchar contra Tatsuya, pero todos murieron. Nadie era capaz de pararle. Y así, el regimiento duró y duró.  
Pero entonces, de repente un pequeño niño nació que era diferente de todas las demás personas. El pequeñín creció en una pequeña ciudad con su madre. El niño era especial porque tenía el corazón más amable de todos. Nunca tuvo una idea enferma, siempre poniendo a los otros primero y siendo muy atento con otros. Él era amado por todos, de igual forma que él amaba a los demás. Luego, su madre murió protegiéndolo de un ataque de los subordinados de Tetsuya. Ese fue el día en el que decidió luchar contra Tetsuya y liberar a todas sus personas amadas. Él no lo hizo por venganza, sino para prevenir muertes innecesarias. El niño viajó por un largo tiempo hasta que llegó al castillo de Tetsuya, y en su viaje conoció seis personas que quería ir con él y ayudarle. Ellos eran todos diferentes, con diferentes creencias y diferentes vidas. Pero cuando lo conocieron a él, todos fueron cautivados por su carisma y su amabilidad que ellos decidieron apoyarlo, que tuvieron la voluntad de luchar un monstruo invencible, incluso cuando todos sabían, que el intento era fútil. Pero ninguno quería que su amigo muriera, que tal bella alma fuera eliminada de la existencia mientras luchaban por sus motivos.  
La lucha que tomó lugar fue la peor batalla jamás vista. Incontable sangre fue derramada, lágrimas cayeron... y cuerpos desfallecieron. El niño y sus amigos apenas estaban vivos, pero entonces él caminó hacia delante con una espada alzada con la última de sus fuerzas. Él atravesó el cuepo de Tetsuya al mismo tiempo que la espada de Tetsuya fue justo a través de él. Ambos cayeron al suelo en un montón. Sus amigos cojearon hasta su amigo caído y lloraron por la pérdida de él. Pero luego, el cuerpo de Tetsuya lentamente se levantó del suelo. Los amigos vieron esto y cada uno lo acuchilló con su propia arma. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y aterrizaron en la cara del niño. De repente la mano del niño se movió lentamente y se envolvió al rededor del corazón de Tetsuya que en ese momento era visible, por los enormes desgarrones que las espadas habían formado en su cuerpo. Pero luego un vacío se extendió por sus brazos y pausadamente empezó a tomar su cuerpo. Los otros querían ayudar a su amigo, así que todos agarraron la blanquecina mano y la mantuvieron fuertemente. El vació se propagó hasta sus cuerpo pero no soltaron la mano. Y luego, el niño consiguió sacar el corazón de Tetsuya y aplastarlo con su puño.  
Repentinamente una blanca luz cegadora fue emitida que devoró todo alrededor de ellos. Esa luz formada en seis pacificadores y estaba ubicada alrededor de sus cuellos. Cuando la luz desapareció los seis amigos se miraron felices al estar vivos y de ver que la oscuridad se había desvanecido. Todos se giraron al niño para abrazarlo también, pero aún lo vieron en el suelo. El niño había muerto. Él había muerto por todos ellos. Tetsuya había muerto, el espantoso y cruel reinado había acabado, pero a un precio altísimo. Una persona amada, llena de inocencia y pureza había muerto mientras intentaba salvarlos.  
En su dolor, pusieron los pacificadores en una caja y la demoníaca escritura en otra caja y los sellaron. Ambas deberían estar escondidas de todos por la eternidad, para que eso no volviera a pasar de nuevo. Ellos las escondieron por separado, alejadas, donde nadie podría jamás encontrarlos.'  
Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio durante la historia y sintió una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Se sentía tan apenado y triste al oír el horrible destino del héroe, que había muerto protegiendo a sus personas amadas.  
'E-entonces, si esos pacificadores habían sido sellados, ¿por qué Reborn y los otros los tienen?'  
'El Noveno Vongola consiguió un poco de información en la localización de los pacificadores y temió que la escritura fuera también encontrada. Así que, ordenó a Reborn que los tomara y los guardara como sus guardianes, siendo todos los siete cuidadosamente seleccionados.'  
'Pero, ¿por qué tengo yo también uno?'  
Giotto titubeó por un momento.  
'Bueno, tu caso es un poquito especial y porque esto nunca pasó antes, solo puedo asumirlo. Tu pacificador simboliza la unión de todos los Arcobalenos, casi como el elemento del cielo simboliza el cielo que lo recoge todo. No sé aún, qué tipo de poder tiene tu pacificador, pero será todo revelado en su debido tiempo. Pero la razón de que yo apareciera ante ti es esta: Porque de este incidente, tu cuerpo ha envejecido y de aquí en adelante serás forzado a convertirte en el Décimo Vongola demasiado pronto. Tendrás que ser cuidadoso y luchar muchas batallas para hacerte merecedor del título. Pero la cosa más urgente, es reunir tus guardianes.'  
'¿Mis g-guardianes?'  
'Sí. Serán seis en total. Ellos irán apareciendo ante ti y tendrán una conexión hacia tí. No tienes que buscarlos. Está todo predestinado a que ocurra. Pero tendrás que encarar muchas pruebas en el futuro cercano, estate preparado pequeño Décimo Vongola.'  
'¡-una! Tsu-...'  
De repente, Tsuna oyó su nombre. Al principio sonó muy lejano y bajo, pero pronto creció más alto y más alto. Tsuna miró a Giotto y abrió su boca para soltar todas las preguntas que todavía permanecía en su mente. Pero cuando miró arriba hacia el otro, vio la cara de Giotto lentamente disolviéndose en el aire. La luz de la hermosa pradera se oscureció, el cielo se estaba tornado de un matiz de oscuro gris.  
Tsuna miró alrededor asustado y en pánico.  
'¡G-Giotto! ¿Q-qué está pasando?'  
Giotto sonrió a Tsuna y le guiñó. Se agachó hacia delante hasta que su boca estaba al lado del oído de Tsuna y sus mejillas se frotaran. Giotto suavemente sopló en su oído y susurró.  
'No te preocupes pequeño Tsunayoshi, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Tienes que irte, pero ten cuidado. Ahí fuera hay mucha gente que quiere matarte a tí y a tu familia. Protégelos, Tsuna. Encuentra esa cosa, que es más importante para tí y protégela con todo lo que tienes. Incluso si te cuesta la vida. Recuerda eso.'  
Giotto besó la mejilla de Tsuna y se sentó. Tsuna solo podía mirar a Giotto. Y luego todo alrededor de él se tornó negro, hasta que sintió que era devorado por la oscuridad.

* * *

'¡-una! ¡Ts-yo-shi! ¡Tsu-chan! ¡Despierta, Tsuna!'  
Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrar siete pares de ojos sobre él. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Reborn, con su cabeza descansando en el hombro del alto hombre.  
'Reborn...¿qué pasó?'  
Reborn y todos los demás solo podían sonreír al ver a Tsuna finalmente despierto. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y Colonello y Skull estaban temblando en una silenciosa alegría.  
Reborn no podía contenerlo más y abrazó a Tsuna en un fuerte abrazo.  
'Tsuna. ¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa irresponsable? ¡Prometiste estar en casa! Oh, Tsuna, pensé que te había perdido.'  
Tsuna apartó la mirada sintiéndose culpable.  
'Lo siento Reborn. ¡Pero, sabes, yo no mentí exactamente! Yo solo prometí ser cuidadoso, no que no te seguiría. ¡Vi toda esa luz y pensé que podrías morir! Y-yo tenía que hacer algo para proteger a mi persona más preciada.  
Tsuna chilló y abrazó a Reborn de vuelta.  
Reborn estaba totalmente estupefacto por el pequeño, no tan pequeño niño nunca más, en sus brazos.  
'_Tsuna quería salvarme, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Siento haberte fallado, Tsuna.'_  
De repente Colonello caminó hacia delante y tocó algo sobre la cabeza de Tsuna. A Tsuna le gusto el extraño sentimiento y luego una profunda reverberación se podía oír salir de su garganta, que se convirtió en algo que sonaba casi como un _purr._  
Lal Mirch y Fon rieron y también caminaron hacia delante y empezaron a acariciar al lindo niño.  
'H-Hey*purr* ¿qué estás haciendo*purr*?'  
Verde apareció en su campo de visión y ajustó sus gafas.  
'Bueno, Tsunayoshi-kun...parece que has ganado algún Nuevo…accesorio para tu cuerpo.'  
Los ojos de Tsuna se hicieron enormes.  
'¡!'


	13. Chapter 13

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** ¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ¡FELICES REYES! Siento el retraso de un día y un par de horas. Este ha sido el primer año en toda mi vida que me he levantado después de las 7 para abrir los regalos, Sorprendente XD. Bueno, como prometí, aquí un capítulo de regalo. Las clases ya comienzan así que… A más tardar, el capítulo estará para final de mes.

**Autora:**

**Disclaimer: ¡No es M-Í-O! :)**

Estoy tan feliz, ¡creo que voy a llorar! ¡Tantos han comentado en esta historia y parece que realmente les gusta! Esta es aún mi primera y todos ustedes son tan amables y me dal todos esos maravillosos comentarios :) Estoy tan encantada. ¡Gracias a todos, mis queridos lectores!

Ahora suficiente de esta estúpida N/A.

¡DIS-FRU-TEN!

* * *

Donde lo dejamos anteriormente:

_'¡!'_(En realidad era un HII en el último capítulo, pero de alguna manera no funcionó xD)

* * *

Tsuna lentamente levantó sus manos y las puso en la parte superior de su cabeza, solo para entrar en contacto con ¡una cosa peluda y que se movía nerviosamente! Totalmente en shock, Tsuna retiró su mano y miró a Reborn.

'¿Q-qué me pasó?'

Sus ojos se llenaron con humedad y pequeños hipos salieron de su garganta. Reborn sintió su corazón rompiéndose por la escena y decidió hacer algo por esto.

¡Wham!

'¡OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Reborn, ¿a qué vino eso?'

Tsuna se frotó el pequeño chichón en su cabeza y miró enfadado al hombre alto frente a él. A los otros seis solo les cayó una gotita de sudor.

_'Como se esperaba de Reborn__...hehe'_ pensaron simultáneamente.

Y luego Fon caminó hacia delante, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él.

'Bueno… ¿por qué no volvemos a los cuarteles generales de Vongola y tomamos un buen sueñecito? Podemos discutir esto mañana. Me apuesto a que todos estamos muy cansados.'

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y se giraron en dirección a sus coches. Cuando Tsuna intentó levantarse, sin embargo, se tambaleó y cayó sobre su culo.

_'EHHH...¿qué ocurre con mis piernas? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi equilibrio?'_

Reborn vio el apuro de Tsuna y fue hacia él para ayudarlo a que se levantara de Nuevo. Tsuna agarró la mano que Reborn le ofreció y se dejó ser tirado hacia arriba, hasta estar de pie. Se abría caído otra vez al suelo, si Reborn no lo hubiera sostenido firmemente de su fina cintura.

Reborn miró a Tsuna para encontrar la causa de su problema, solo para conseguir una curiosa conclusión. Se rió e intentó fuerte ahogar sus ganas de estallar a reírse.

'Tsuna, primero tienes que acostumbrarte a tu nueva altura y *tose* creo que tienes que encontrar tu equilibrio con tu nuevo…*tose*...accesorio.'

La boca de Tsuna se abrió y tenía una mirada en la cara, como si alguien hubiera muerto. Tsuna lentamente giró su cabeza a un lado, para encontrarse con algo naranja haciendo chasquidos detrás de él. Tomó su larga y peluda cola con su mano y sacudió su cabeza sin creérselo.

'¿POR QUÉ TENGO UNA COLA?'

Reborn no podía mantener la risa más, porque la expresión del niño era demasiado divertida. Los otros que habían parado para mirar la escena desarrollándose ante ellos también rompieron en carcajadas. Skull y Colonello estaban incluso girando en el suelo y agarrándose sus estómagos.

Tsuna se sentía tan pequeño y avergonzado, que lágrimas de enfado corrían por sus mejillas y sus orejas yacían planas en su cabeza. Pegó un pisotón con su pie en el suelo y gritó.

'¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!'

Con eso Tsuna corrió o más como que caminó dando zapatazos hasta el sedan negro que era seguramente de Reborn y cerró la puerta tras él con un ruidoso crash.

Colonello aún estaba riéndose, pero paró inmediatamente cuando vio que Reborn lo estaba mirando. Reborn se aclaró su garganta y caminó hacia el coche, los otros estaban siguiendo y se fueron dentro de sus propios coches.

Cuando Reborn tomó su asiento detrás del volante, vio que Tsuna estaba mirando hacia la ventana con sus orejas hacia abajo. Una repentina apuñalada de culpabilidad atravesó su corazón. Arrancó el coche y condujo de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

Durante el viaje ninguno había soltado una sola palabra. En algún momento después de una hora o así, Tsuna había caído dormido y suspiraba dulcemente en su sueño.

Después de un largo viaje finalmente habían llegado y Reborn cuidadosamente levantó a Tsuna de su asiento. Lo llevó en brazos dentro de los cuarteles generales de Vongola, mientras Tsuna aún dormía confortablemente en los brazos de Reborn. El niño en los brazos de Reborn aún era muy ligero, pero él también tenía que acostumbrarse a la nueva dimensión del más pequeño.

Tras haber llegado a su habitación, Reborn colocó a Tsuna en su cama y lo arropó. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró al otro. Le quitó unos pelos de su cara como había hecho tantas veces antes. Reborn se sentía culpable por haber acongojado al chico pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para disculparse, ya había cambiado demasiado desde que Tsuna había entrado en su vida. Él sentía tantas nuevas emociones y se estaba haciendo demasiado suave. Nunca antes se había reído en frente de otras personas, ¡y había llorado!

_'¿Qué me estás hacienda pequeño Tsuna__? Estoy cambiando por culpa tuya, y no sé si esto es una cosa buena o mala. Incluso te fallé a ti y a tú madre, cuando saliste dañado porque querías protegernos. ¿Cómo pude dejar que eso pasara? Tengo que volver a mi Viejo, imperturbable my frío yo de Nuevo para ser realmente capaz de protegerte, pero honestamente… No sé si pueda hacerlo más.'_

Mientras Reborn había estado acariciando el suave pelo de Tsuna ausentemente, no había notado que Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo estaba mirando.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos al ver en los ojos de Reborn que repentinamente tenían tantas emociones en ellos. El normalmente inmovible y frío fuerte, que era siempre guardado por Reborn para que no se filtrase ninguna emoción, estaba ahora a reventar de tantas emociones, que le hacía sentir como si estuviera mirando en su alma en vez de a sus ojos.

'¿R-Reborn?'

Reborn se puso rígido y su cabeza rápidamente se giró hacia la voz. Él retiró su mano inmediatamente, pero la mano de Tsuna se disparó de algún lado bajo la manta y sostuvo su mando en el sitio.

Reborn no sabía qué hacer, pero después de mirar en los cálidos ojos marrones de Tsuna empezó a acariciar pausadamente su cabeza otra vez. Tsuna cerró sus ojos satisfecho por un momento y empezó a ronronear.

La esquina de la boca de Reborn se curvó un poquito con un indicio de una sonrisa.

Y entonces, Reborn bostezó y se frotó su ojo derecho.

Tsuna soltó una risito y tiró de Reborn a su lado con su mano. Reborn aterrizó con un _oooff_en la cama y miró en los ojos de Tsuna que estaban solo a unos centímetros de la suya.

'Vamos a dormir ahora, Reborn. Te ves bastante cansado.'

Con eso Tsuna colocó la manta sobre ambos y se apretó en el pecho de Reborn, mientras aún estaba ronroneando.

Reborn estuvo aturdido por un momento por la franqueza del pequeño pero pronto se sintió muy cómodo con la calidez del niño junto a él. Lentamente rodeo a Tsuna dentro de sus brazos y puso su cabeza sobre la de Tsuna. El suave pelo y las peludas orejas del otro le estaban hacienda cosquillas, pero no le importó. Él sentía que estaba siendo atrapado en un plácido sueño por el leve ronroneo. Antes de que fuera completamente sumido por la calmada oscuridad, dio un rápido beso en la frente de Tsuna.

Y entonces, ambos suspiraron en satisfacción.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** ¡ME COMPLACE DECIRLES QUE ESTOY DE VUELTA, BIEN! ^^ Bueno, tengo que dar mis sinceras disculpas por este tremendo retraso. *se arrodilla ante todos* Lo siento de verdad.

Lo cierto es que el fic ya estaba totalmente terminado desde mayo, pero entre los exámenes, los trabajos, deberes, actividades, etc, etc., pues dejé que el tiempo pasara. ¡Y ENCIMA ME ROBARON EL PENDRIVE DONDE TENÍA LOS CAPÍTULOS TERMINADOS! ,#

Eso me desmoralizó por completo y decidí dejar un tiempo esto de la traducción para relajarme. Ahora, por fin puedo decir que ya estoy de buen humor, así que volveré a traducir como siempre ^^

Trataré tener el próximo para esta nueva semana, como muy tarde para el jueves. Hasta entonces ;P

Sin más, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo. A ver qué tal les parece ;D

**AUTORA: **

**Disclaimer: No lo poseo~**

¡Hey, un Nuevo personaje (que todos ustedes conocen por supuesto) aparecerá! ¿Me pregunto si podrán adivinarlo? XD

* * *

Tsuna estaba corriendo por el bosque en el que los cuarteles de Vongola estaban escondidos. Actualmente, se encontraba cazando una mariposa azul mientras reía encantado. Ayer había crecido hasta ser un chico de 15 años y había madurado también, pero él aún actuaba tan infantil de tanto en tanto, que otros no podían evitar ser atraídos por su lindura.

Era mediodía, cerca de la una en punto y el sol estaba brillando sobre la tierra con toda su calidez.

Pronto, Tsuna llegó a un pequeño lago y la mariposa escapó aleteando sobre el agua, donde Tsuna no podía seguir porque no podía nadar. Se sentó con un mohín hosco y suspiró. Tsuna se aburrió en seguida y decidió echarse una siesta y disfrutar del magnífico tiempo. Se acostó en el pasto verde y cerró sus ojos.

Tsuna sentía el césped blanco bajo sus dedos, sentía los rayos de sol brillando sobre él, sentía el viento soplando suavemente a través de la superficie del agua, haciéndola ondularse.

Él escuchaba el crujir de los árboles, oía las pequeñas ranas y los peces tocando la superficie, oía los piernecitas de las hormigas, caminando cerca. Sintió como era empujado a un estado de meditación profunda por todos los sonidos y sensaciones que se cursaban por su cuerpo. Él nunca había sentido tanto en su corta vida, pero esto, estas impresiones eran muy sobrecogedoras. Y entonces, Tsuna sucumbió a la llamada del sueño.

* * *

Una figura estaba mirando al niño atentamente desde una rama alta. Él se había echado una siesta allí, pero fue despertado por la aparición del otro. Vio al niño cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido. Esperó un momento para estar seguro que él estaba realmente en un profundo sueño. Minutos pasaron hasta que se atrevió a mirarlo desde más cerca. Fue automáticamente cautivado por la belleza del niño, con su piel suave y esos rebeldes mechones marrones, que eran parcialmente tapados por una gorra roja. Sus ojos estaban gentilmente cerrados. Sin pensárselo, acercó su cara a la del otro, hasta que sus narices se tocaron...

* * *

Tsuna sintió la presencia de otra persona cerca desde su sueño y fue levemente despertado de su pequeño mundo interior. Entonces sintió calor cerca de su cara, acercándose más y más hasta que sintió la suave respiración de alguien golpeando su cara.

De repente algo tocó su nariz, así que Tsuna inmediatamente chasqueó sus ojos abiertos, porque ahora estaba seguro, que no se había imaginado la calidez aquella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, observó dentro de los ojos cerrados de un chico, con cabellos puntiagudos y negro profundo.

'¡HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna estaba tan asustado de ver a una persona desconocida tan cerca de él, y todo tan repentinamente, que empujó al más alto lejos de él y se arrastró hacia atrás con ojos enormes y asustados.

'¿Q-q-quién e-eres t-t-tú?'

El otro chico cayó en su espalda y gruñó peligrosamente al que lo empujó tan inesperadamente.

Se frotó su cabeza y lo miró.

Ahora que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, Tsuna pudo echar un vistazo mejor al otro. El chico pelinegro parecía estar alrededor de los 17 años y tenía ojos oscuros. Él era ya demasiado alto para los 17 años y tenía un cuerpo musculado, al igual que bronceado. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca con una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros.

'¡Yo soy el todopoderoso Xanxus, basura!'

'¿Xanxus? ¿Como el hijo adoptado de Noni?'

Xanxus fue tomado por sorpresa. Dudó por un momento antes de que fuera capaz de hablar de nuevo y enfocó sus ojos entornados en Tsuna.

'¿Cómo sabes eso?'

Tsuna se sintió muy incómodo bajo esa mirada de demonio y comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

'B-bueno...He escuchado mucho sobre ti por el propio Noni...he he...'

La sangre de Xanxus hervía en sus venas, cabreándolo más por minutos.

Él había descubierto que era adoptado hacía algunos años y aún no podía perdonar al viejo por sus mentiras todos estos años. No es como si lo odiara, pero él se había sentido y aún se sentía fuera de lugar en la familia Vongola. Él siempre había pensado que era parte de su familia, pero luego descubrió, que su vida hasta ese momento había sido una mentira. El dolor y la traición de su una vez amada familia aún daba punzadas dolorosas en su pecho, pero nunca podría admitirlo ante nadie. Eso, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Una suave brisa pasó por el césped, ondulando la superficie del agua.

Tsuna no sabía qué pensar del chico más grande frente a él y estaba sorprendido de su actitud ruda puesto que la única vez que Noni había hablado de Xanxus había sido en una forma cariñosa y con esmero. Tsuna estaba ahora un pelín más curioso con eso de conocer a Xanxus en persona.

Con una mano extendida y una brillante sonrisa, Tsuna dio un paso hacia el mayor.

'¡Hola, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna! ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo al lado del lago y hablar?'

Xanxus miró a la mano ofrecida primero, luego sus ojos viajaron de la mano, subiendo por el brazo por encima del hombro y finalmente miró a la cara del chico de cabellos marrones. Vio la sonrisa genuina y los ojos curiosos, que mostraban tantas emociones, pero que no contenían malas intenciones. Aún Xanxus dudó un momento, sus propios ojos evaluando los otros, pero luego, tomó la mano ofrecida. Los dedos de Tsuna se cerraron amable, pero firmemente alrededor de los del otro y tiraron de él hasta ponerse de pie.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la orilla del lago. Tsuna levantó la cabeza al cielo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del buen tiempo y Xanxus no podía quitar sus ojos de Tsuna, siendo cautivado por la pureza que este niño emitía. Él no era capaz de mantener su frialdad en frente de la presencia del otro, porque este niño le hacía sentir, que era aceptado, que podía ser él mismo a su alrededor.

'Bueno, Xanxus-sa-'

De repente un fuerte rugido se escuchó cerca, seguido por el leve chillido de otro ser.

Tsuna se paralizó en el sitio, sus ojos dilatándose. Inmediatamente se incorporó y se movió para correr en la dirección de los ruidos, pero fue parado por una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

'No deberías ir. No interfieras en asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo.'

Tsuna se enfadó y tiró de su brazo furiosamente para soltarse del duro agarre.

'¡Entonces quédate aquí! ¡Pero yo tengo que ir a ver, si alguien está herido y necesita ayuda!'

Con eso Tsuna se apresuró en los árboles, dejando a Xanxus con la palabra en la boca atrás.

Xanxus por otro lado suspiró en frustración y se revolvió el pelo.

* * *

Tsuna oía el ruido haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, mientras se acercaba a la escena. Sonaba como si alguien o algo estuviera muy mal herido y luchaba por su vida. Tsuna aumentó su paso y finalmente salió de la línea de árboles.

La escena ante él solo se podía describir como un desastre sangriento. Un enorme lobo negro estaba acorralando algo, que misteriosamente se veía como una pequeña bola de pelo marrón, que estaba cubierta de líquido rojo. Donde fuera que mirara veía puntos rojos tintando el suelo, manchando los árboles y cubriendo el tremolante desastre ante el lobo.

Sin pensar, Tsuna caminó entre el lobo y la bola de pelo marrón. El lobo rugió más fuerte al ver una interferencia y mostró sus colmillos peligrosamente. Aún así Tsuna no fue intimado por esto, cogió algunas piedras y se las tiró con toda su intención a su oponente. La primera piedra golpeó al lobo en la frente, la segunda le dio en el ojo, así que fue distraído por un momento. Tsuna cogió la pequeña bola de pelo en sus brazos y quiso correr con ella, pero entonces el lobo se interpuso en su camino, acorralándolos de nuevo. Se acercó más y más, sus gruñidos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes. Tsuna lentamente caminó hacia atrás y miró alrededor desesperadamente por algo que pudiera utilizar para defenderse, pero no encontró nada. Y cuando su espalda golpeó el tronco del árbol...

El lobo estaba a solo unos centímetros de ellos, ya podía sentir la fétida respiración de la bestia en su cara. Tsuna cubrió y agarró la aún temblorosa bola de pelo fuertemente contra su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto, cuando el lobo brincó sobre ellos, sus garras alzadas...

De repente el lobo fue lanzado contra otro tronco al otro lado del claro. Tsuna abrió sus ojos al oír el golpe y se vio cara a cara con la espalda de Xanxus.

'¡Xanxus-san! ¡Viniste!'

Xanxus no se dio la vuelta, nunca dejando al lobo fuera de su vista.

'¡Eres tan estúpido, basura! Ahora sal de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto solo.'

Pero Tsuna no corrió como le había dicho, sino que se levantó y sonrió afectuosamente al mayor.

Y luego el pequeño desastre que Tsuna agarraba en un fuerte abrazo empezó a gemir, porque el lobo se levantaba de nuevo y se preparaba para otro ataque.

Xanxus '_tcheó_' y se puso en posición para pelear delante de Tsuna.

'¡Sal de aquí, _ahora__!'_

Pero Tsuna continuó quieto. El lobo corrió hacia ellos, ignorando a Xanxus completamente al saltar sobre él. Tsuna vio el movimiento viniendo y logró girar fuera del camino justo a tiempo.

_'¡Tengo que distraer al lobo de Xanxus, antes de que se haga daño! Él no necesita verse envuelto en mis problemas. ¡Necesito proteger a la gente que quiero__!'_

Repentinamente el pacificador que Tsuna llevaba debajo de su camiseta empezó a brillar levemente y una pequeña llama naranja apareció en su frente. Tsuna sintió un extraño, pero cálido poder fluyendo a través de sus venas. Se sintió muy seguro y totalmente calmado, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Con este extraño nuevo poder, Tsuna aseguró el agarre en la pequeña cosa en sus brazos nuevamente y corrió de vuelta al bosque. El lobo siguió inmediatamente a su presa, dejando a Xanxus maldiciendo detrás.

'¡Ese IDIOTA!'

Con eso Xanxus persiguió al trío por el bosque.

* * *

Tsuna llegó al lago en unos minutos, el lobo siguiendo de cerca. Entonces se paró en el borde del lago con su espalda hacia el agua. La pequeña cosa no se había movido excepto por el temblor de su diminuto cuerpo.

El lobo ahora estaba frente a Tsuna con los dientes descubiertos y gruñendo peligrosamente. Tsuna solo sonrió satisfecho a esto.

'Así que, ¿quieres asaltar a alguien que es más pequeño que tú? ¡Vamos a ver eso!'

El lobo se abalanzó hacia Tsuna nuevamente, pero él se quitó de en medio, haciendo que el lobo cayera al lago en el proceso.

La negra bestia instantáneamente se hundió, mientras aullaba desesperadamente. Intentó nadar con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto sus cansados músculos se tensaron y se ahogó.

Luego Xanxus apareció jadeando con sudor goteando por su cara. Se acercó a Tsuna y miró el lugar, donde el lobo se había hundido hacía tan solo unos segundos antes.

'Dios, qué fastidio.'

De repente vio a Tsuna caer por el rabillo de sus ojos. Intentó agarrar su camiseta para evitar que cayera al lago, pero el material se fue por entre sus dedos.

Un _'¡__splash!'_ fue oído, con el sorprendido gimoteo de la pequeña bola de pelo.

Xanxus inmediatamente se zambulló a por Tsuna, cuando él no emergió del agua, y tiró de él hasta la orilla. Tsuna estaba tosiendo y tosiendo, empapado y con la ropa pegada a su esbelta figura. La pequeña cosa marrón en sus brazos tosía y temblaba con él.

Xanxus estaba frotando su espalda, intentando aliviarlo.

'¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo, basura!'

'Y-yo n-n-no lo s-sé. ¡De alguna forma de repente me s-sentí tan débil q-que n-no podía mantenerme de p-pie más!'

Tsuna miró a Xanxus y le sonrió suavemente.

'Gracias por salvar mi vida, Xanxus-san. Noni estaba en lo correcto, en lo que me dijo sobre ti, eres una persona realmente genial que se preocupa por los demás.'

Xanxus se desconcertó por su frase, pero mucho más cuando vio pequeñas flores aparecer tras Tsuna, haciéndolo ver mucho más bello.

_'L-lindo__...'_

Xanxus se sonrojó al pensar aquello.

Tsuna enfocó ahora su atención en la pequeña cosa, que aún mantenía agarrada. La levantó cuidadosamente hasta su cara y la examinó.

Tsuna jadeó al ver lo que tenía en sus brazos y fue cautivado por su belleza.

Ahora podía ver, que el pelo no era un color marrón, sino un precioso color dorado, que estaba moteado con pequeños puntos de naranja y blanco aquí y allí. Tenía una cola con una peluda punta marrón y ojos verdes.

'¡Mira Xanxus-san! ¡Es un bebé de león!'

El bebé león empezó a chillar otra vez, y Tsuna vio sangre emanando de un profundo desgarre en la pierna del animal. Tsuna inmediatamente rompió la manga de su camiseta y la amarró fuertemente alrededor de la pierna del pequeño. El león no intentó luchar contra Tsuna y dejó que le ayudara.

'Eso valdrá por ahora.'

El pequeño león chilló y saltó a los brazos de Tsuna. Le lamió la cara, haciendo reír a Tsuna.

'Ha ha, está bien. Me hace cosquillas, ha ha.'

Xanxus únicamente sacudió su cabeza a la rara escena. Nunca había visto algo como esto antes.

De repente el león escaló el hombro de Tsuna y saltó en su cabeza, golpeando la gorra de su cabeza en el proceso. Se colocó en el alborotado pelo y se acomodó entre las dos peludas orejas.

Los ojos de Xanxus se hincharon y apuntó un dedo a Tsuna en shock.

'¡T-T-TIENES OREJAS!'

Los propios ojos de Tsuna se ensancharon y rápidamente se tocó la cabeza, solo para toparse con sus nerviosas orejas.

'He he...eso parec- ...¡EH! ¿Xanxus-san?'

Xanxus yacía inconsciente en el suelo, habiéndose desmayado por el shock. Tsuna se arrodilló a su lado y una gotita de sudor apareció.

'Bueno...Creo que no fue tan bien...'

El león solo ronroneó cómodo desde la punta de la cabeza de Tsuna.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO:** Bueno, como prometido, aquí el capítulo 15. Alguien me mandó un PM diciéndome que no he puesto los créditos de la escritora original, intentando ponerlos no sé qué hice que acabé borrando la historia TT^TT Qué se le va a hacer, resubida al completo, ya todo arreglado, si en algún momento quieren leer el original, podrán leerlo al completo y porfis, sigan comentando, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios. ^^ En fin, disfruten del capítulo, ¿sí?

**AUTORA:**

**Disclaimer: No no...no es mío 'sniff':(**

¡Hey gente! Como todos habrán seguramente notado Xanxus estuvo muy OOC en el último capítulo...bueno...lo es XD. Tuve el presentimiento de que a la gran mayoría les gusto el capítulo anterior, así que decidió escribir más sobre estos dos.

Siento que este capítulo me haya tomado tanto escribiéndolo, pero estoy un pelín ocupada últimamente. Espero que lo entiendan, ¡pero lean aún mi historia! Realmente intenté ser rápida, pero no se preocupen cuando me tome mi tiempo. Continuaré. =)

Suficiente de estúpidas charlas, ¡disfruten por favor!

* * *

Él sintió algo suave y peludo frotándose con su mandíbula, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Era un sentimiento calmado y aliviador, del cual le habría gustado disfrutar un poco más. Un ronroneo satisfecho se apoderó del aire, formando una armonía con los sonidos del bosque.

Xanxus yacía allí en el césped, con su cabeza colocada en algo muy cómodo. ¿Quizás una almohada? Una maravillosa esencia venía de su 'almohada' y llenó sus fosas nasales.

Se acomodó más profundamente en la suavidad.

De repente las cosquillas cambiaron a una sensación húmeda y áspera. Los ojos de Xanxus se abrieron de golpe, para acabar cara a cara con una pequeña cosa peluda.

'¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Xanxus se levantó inmediatamente, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal en su pecho. Quería coger sus armas, que estaban normalmente guardadas en sus bolsillos de atrás, pero no estaban allí. Se las había dejado en su habitación.

_'¡Maldita sea! ¡Hoy nooo es mi día__!'_

Entonces escuchó una risilla cerca y buscó frenéticamente la causa de ésta. Se topó con un precioso par de cálidos, ojos marrones, que mantenían un claro interés en ellos. ¡Se imaginó que la 'almohada' que había usado, había sido en realidad el _regazo _del niño!

Todas las memorias previas vinieron de vuelta: Tsuna, el lobo, el bebé de león, las orejas...

Los ojos de Xanxus se ensancharon, cuando vio las peludas orejas en la punta de la cabeza de Tsuna y apuntó un tembloroso dedo a Tsuna en acusación, justo como antes.

'¡En verdad TIENES orejas! ¿Son de verdad?'

Tsuna no pudo contener la risa más al ver al chico con pinta de guay con tal estúpida expresión. Al oír la musical risa de Tsuna el pequeño cachorro en los brazos de Tsuna ronroneó mucho más fuerte.

'¡S-sí...haha...s-son de v-verdad...haha!'

Lágrimas se estaban formando en los rabillos de los ojos de Tsuna, porque estaba riéndose demasiado.

Xanxus se sintió ofendido y ridiculizado, así que golpeó furioso el suelo con su pie. Empezó a gruñir y miró fieramente al menor.

'¡Escucha, basura! Nadie se ríe del todopoderoso Xanxus, voy a ser el próximo Vongola Décimo! ¡Muestra algo de respeto!'

Tsuna ahora se había calmado y había empezado a acariciar el pelo dorado del león. Sus orejas se doblaban cada cierto tiempo y su cola estaba quieta a su lado.

'Lo siento, no quería reírme de ti. Ven, no quiero mirar hacia arriba todo el rato para verte.'

Xanxus '_tcheó_' de nuevo, pero accedió. Se sentó al lado de Tsuna y observó al niño con ojos cautelosos. Vio los ojos movedizos y la cola y sintió un extraño deseo de _acariciar _al menor.

Plegó sus manos en su regazo, enfocando su atención en otro sitio. Sus ojos eventualmente aterrizaron en el cachorro durmiente del regazo de Tsuna.

'Sabes, deberías ser más cuidadoso con los animales salvajes, basura. Su madre podría estar buscando su cachorro, o él podría hacerte daño.'

'No, Natsu no haría eso.'

'¿Natsu? ¿Quién demonios es ese, basura?'

Tsuna apuntó al león de su regazo y lo miró con cariño.

'Natsu se convertirá en parte de mi familia. Siento una conexión con él, como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes. Se siente como si fuera un viejo amigo olvidado...'

Natsu alzó la mirada al notar el carácter nostálgico de Tsuna. Se incorporó y lamió su mejilla en un intento de alegrar al niño. Tsuna rió levemente y frotó el suave pelo de Natsu.

Por otra parte Xanxus estaba impresionado por la exhibición ante él. Era algo raro y extraño para él el confiar en alguien con todo su corazón y eso con un solo encuentro. Xanxus había perdido la habilidad de confiar en la gente cuando descubrió, que él realmente no pertenecía a la familia Vongola. Se había sentido muy traicionado y esos terribles sentimientos aún perduraban. Pero este chico...no le había juzgado cuando se habían visto por primera vez hacía unas cuantas horas. Él le estaba aceptando, sin conocerle. Xanxus nunca había conocido a alguien como Tsuna antes, quien tenía un corazón tan amable y que era capaz de atraer a otros hacia él, haciendo que quisieran protegerle.

'Bas-Tsunayoshi...¿por qué estás aquí?'

Tsuna miró a Xanxus al oír la seriedad en la voz del otro.

'Vivo en los cuarteles de Vongola con Reborn. ¡Él es mi guardián y tutor, pero actualmente él es mi persona más especial del mundo! Él me protege de todo y está siempre ahí para mí, a pesar de sus métodos de entrenamiento espartanos. Pero supongo que él solo quiere prepararme para el futuro y mi destino que ocurrirá pronto.'

'¿Tú destino?'

Tsuna dudó, pero eventualmente sacudió su cabeza.

'Él me entrena...para convertirme en Vongola Décimo.'

Xanxus fue tomado por sorpresa. Este..._¿_Se supone que _este _pequeño y débil niño va a liderar la familia Vongola? Súbitamente, sintió una dolorosa estacada en su corazón. Tsuna pronto se convertiría en su enemigo en la batalla por el título de Vongola Décimo. Xanxus cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia el cielo.

'Entonces, eso significa, que nosotros somos enemigos.'

Tsuna paró sus caricias y se puso rígido. Lentamente giró sus ojos hasta Xanxus y lo examinó.

'No quiero luchar contigo, Xanxus-san. Tienes un amable, pero herido corazón en tu pecho y estoy seguro de que una pelea solo lo dañaría aún más. En realidad no quiero convertirme en Vongola Décimo, pero lo prometí. Mi madre murió protegiéndome y Reborn me acogió. ¡Le debo mi vida! Pero me he prometido a mí mismo, que cuando herede el título de Vongola Décimo, no me volveré ningún cruel bastardo de la mafia. Me convertiré en décimo solo por mi familia, para protegerlos. Eso haré. No me importan la fama, el dinero o incluso el respeto de otras familias mafiosas. Yo solo quiero mantener a mi familia a salvo y dejarles vivir en un mundo feliz los unos con los otros.'

Xanxus no sabía qué decir a eso. Se estaba interesando cada vez más en el niño por minutos. Él emitía esta pureza, esta inocencia y esta ingenuidad, de la que podrías fácilmente aprovecharte. Pero dentro...este niño tenía el corazón más amable y cálido de todos, sin una mala intención y siempre pensando en los demás primero.

Tsuna sonrió a Xanxus y tomó su mano.

'Xanxus-san...Sé que es un poco repentino pero por favor considera esto: ¿Te convertirás en un miembro fiel de la familia Vongola en el futuro?'

Xanxus se sonrojó cuando vio sus dedos entrelazarse con los de Tsuna. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido a otra persona cerca. Pero...¿era suficiente creerle? ¿Era suficiente dejar su derecho de convertirse en Vongola Décimo?

Xanxus miró profundamente en los ojos de Tsuna, sintiéndose cautivado por éstos. El profundo color caramelo tiraba de él, enseñándole todas las emociones de Tsuna sin esconder nada. Era como mirar en su mismísima alma. Y lo que estaba viendo, no era otra cosa que honestidad y verdad. ¡Él realmente le quería como parte de la familia Vongola!

Xanxus sintió una ola de felicidad absoluta fluyendo por él, completándolo. No pudo evitar, levantar su brazo y colocar su gran mano en la suave mejilla de Tsuna, haciendo que el menor se pusiera rojo. Xanxus se inclinó, acercando su cara hacia la del otro. Más y más cerca...

'Me convertiré en una parte de tu familia, pero me niego a mantener el título de Vongola. Formaré mi propia familia y encontraré el lugar al que realmente pertenezco. Pero acuérdate, si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, allí estaré. Puedes ver mi pronta familia a tu comando con una única condición.'

Los ojos de Tsuna estaban más grandes imposible debido a la repentina proximidad.

'¿C-cuál e-es la c-c-condición?'

Xanxus se inclinó aún más hacia delante hasta que sus labios tocaron la peluda oreja de Tsuna. Sopló en ella, haciendo que Tsuna se pusiera mucho más rojo aún.

'Quiero que sigas siendo como eres ahora.'

Tsuna parecía ahora un tomate maduro, pero asintió entendiendo.

'S-sí. Comprendo.'

'Bien. Y ahora...'

Xanxus ladeó su cabeza levemente a un lado, acercando sus labios a los de Tsuna. Tsuna tragó de forma audible y quiso protestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Sus manos se sentían muy pesadas como para moverlas...¡así que estaba atrapado sin posibilidades de librarse!

_'D-de ninguna manera__! ¿E-es este mi primer b-beso?'_

Tsuna cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando por lo inevitable.

Xanxus había cerrado sus ojos también, la distancia entre sus labios cortándose incesantemente. Tsuna sentía la cálida respiración del otro en su cara...solo unos centímetros más...

Más y más cerca...y entonces...

¡!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

* * *

**YO: **Bueno, capítulo 16. He decidido hacer las actualizaciones semanales, para darme tiempo a hacer cosas y no retrasarme en los capítulos ^^ ¡ADELANTE CON EL CAPÍTULO!

¡A ver ese magnífico beso~! ;D

**AUTORA:**

**Disclaimer: Esto se está haciendo aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido. Oh bueno…¡No lo poseo!**

¡Hey gente! Siento que tomara tanto, pero estoy un poco ocupada. Pero aquí está ahora, el próximo capítulo.(Por fin xD)

Les advierto desde ahora, en este capítulo he utilizado algunas palabrotas, pero no muchas XD Pero más que en ningún otro.

Algunos de ustedes tuvieron ideas sobre lo que pasaría después, vamos a ver si estaban en lo correcto;)

DISFRUTEN~

* * *

**Lo que ocurrió la última vez...**

_Tsuna cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando por lo inevitable._

_Xanxus había cerrado sus ojos también, la distancia entre sus labios cortándose incesantemente. Tsuna sentía la cálida respiración del otro en su cara...solo unos centímetros más..._

_Más y más cerca...y entonces..._

_¡!_

* * *

De repente Xanxus fue golpeado en la cabeza por una bolita peluda y fue lanzado contra un árbol cercano, que se partió en dos en el impacto.

'¡Mierda! ¡Eso dolió, joder!'

Xanxus lentamente se incorporó, mientras se frotaba su adolorida cabeza, donde un enorme chicón resplandecía furiosamente.

Oyó un fuerte gruñido viniendo de su lado, únicamente para ver al pequeño bebé león ceñudo hacia él con una Mirada asesina. Él estaba en frente del aturdido Tsuna, su cola dando chasquidos agitados de un lado a otro.

'¡Estúpida pequeña bola de mierda! ¡Te mataré!'

De repente Xanxus arremetió con sus brazos estirados ante él. Intentó coger al leoncito por el cuello y ahogarlo, pero Natsu esquivó el ataque rápidamente. Xanxus gruñó ahora y prepare otro ataque, que de Nuevo, falló con Natsu escapando de un salto a la cabeza de Xanxus.

Esto continuó por un rato. Tsuna estaba solo mirando a los dos con una mueca interesada en su cara, sus ojos brillando con felicidad silenciosa.

Pronto Xanxus estaba exhausto y sudando, como si acabara de salir de una sauna, mientras que Natsu estaba lamiendo su pequeña pezuña completamente tranquilo. El hombre pelinegro se dejó caer en el suelo para tomar un respiro.

Algunos minutos pasaron en completo silencio, solo los calmados ruidos del bosque podían ser escuchados. Xanxus sintió su previo enfado dejando su mente y una calma interna residiendo en su lugar.

De repente sintió algo acariciando su cabeza de una forma suave, haciéndole sentir bien y agradable.

'Xanxus-san, es hora de que me vaya. Reborn debe estar preocupado por mí ya y no quiero meterme en ningún lío más...dolerá bastante ya como está.'

El mayor abrió sus impresionantes ojos y miró a Tsuna. Natsu estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello dormitando pacíficamente. Se veía como una bufanda peluda, añadiéndose al carisma natural de Tsuna. Una suave brisa estaba soplando, alborotando los cabellos de Tsuna.

_'¡Hombre, él es tan guapo__...! ¡No quiero decir que él parece un GALÁN! Como el pájaro, eso es, parece un lindo pequeño pájaro...NOOOO. ¡Eso no estuvo bien tampoco! ¡ARGH!'_

_'¿_Xanxus-san?'

Xanxus inmediatamente salió de Lala-landia al llamarlo el pequeño. Tsuna mantenía su mano hacia Xanxus, ofreciéndola para que el otro la tomara. El pelinegro suspiró, pero la tomó, dejando que el más pequeño le ayudara a levantarse.

Tsuna sonrió al mayor y lo arrastró tras él en dirección a los cuarteles. Sus manos estaban aún unidas, pero a Tsuna no parecía importarle.

Xanxus sin embargo, estaba dolorosamente consciente de la ternura y calidez de la mano del otro, pero no quiso dejarla ir. Así que lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con incertidumbre. Miró en la dirección de Tsuna, esperando una notificación de su inconformidad, pero nada pasó.

Xanxus sonrió y se dejó ser arrastrado por el pequeño, lindo moreno.

* * *

_'¡Dónde está ese pequeño inútil de Dame-Tsuna! ¡Le dije que volviera antes de la puesta de sol! ¡Mierda, cuando ponga mis manos en él tundra que pasar por el más duro y MÁS doloroso entrenamiento de todos! ¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¿Por qué no puede seguir órdenes por una simple maldita vez? Estúpido, inútil, dame, idiota, inepto, bueno para nada, irremediable, imbécil, molesto, cerebro de pájaro, necio, lerdo Tsunayos-'_

'¡Ey hola, Reborn! Mira a quién he encontrado en e-'

¡WHAM!

'¡R-Reborn!'

Tsuna estaba sentado en el suelo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Natsu estaba lamiendo el líquido salado, mientras intentaba confortar al chico herido.

Reborn por otro lado estaba hirviendo en furia. Había estado tan preocupado por su inútil, idiota (ya lo pillan xD) Dame-Tsuna, y ahí estaba él agarrándose de la mano con ese estúpido del hijo adoptado de Vongola 9º.

Reborn había transformado a Leon en un martillo verde gigante y había aporreado al pequeño en la cabeza con suficiente poder, para causar un enroscado hematoma.

Tsunamiró a Reborn mientras se sorbía la nariz y se agarraba su adolorida cabeza.

'Y-yo...Conocí a Xanxus-san, y el tiempo estaba muy bueno y luego oí mucho ruido viniendo del bosque y necesitaba ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Así que fui y via a Natsu siendo atacado por un gran y realmente enorme lobo. Bueno...él se ahogó en el lago. ¡Ya ves, no fue mi culpa! No me hagas más daño Reborn. Lo siento tanto, pero tenía que salvar al pequeño Natsu.'

Reborn estaba pasmado por la explicación de Tsuna.

_'¿Cómo es que todas esas cosas raras siempre tienen que pasarle solo a Tsuna? ¡Mierda, no PUEDO dejarlo fuera de mi vista ni un momento!'_

'Bueno, ¿quién o qué es un Natsu?'

Tsuna rió y cogió al pequeño león del hueco de sus brazos y se lo enseñó a Reborn.

El hombre ojeó la cosa peluda con precaución y sacudió su cabeza en asombro.

'Tsuna.'

'¿Yes, Reborn?'

'Eso es un cachorro de león.'

'Por supuesto que lo es. ¿No es el más lindo?'

¡WHAM!

'¿Cuán estúpido puedes llegar a ser? Eso que estás agarrando en tus brazos es un animal salvaje y peligroso que podría herirte fácilmente, ¡qué estabas pensando!'

Los suaves flecos marrones de Tsuna cubrieron sus ojos y el silencio se prolongó un momento. Tsuna apretó a Natsu más fuerte contra su pecho, se levantó y miró a Reborn con tanta furia, que Reborn tuvo que retroceder un paso. Los ojos de Tsuna no eran de su color caramelizado normal, pero un brillo que sorprendió a Reborn aún más, era la gran llama naranja que brillaba en su frente.

_'D-de ninguna forma. ¿La llama de la última voluntad del cielo? Cómo es eso posible. Él aún no está experimentado lo suficiente como para usarla. ¡Y es tan brillante__!'_

Tsuna dio un paso hacia delante, sin apartar sus serios y enfadados ojos del otro.

'Cómo te ATREVES a insultar a Natsu. Él es muy importante para mí. Le necesito igual que él a mí. Lo sé. Compartimos una profunda conección Reborn. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. ¡Así que nunca permitiré que hables de él de esa manera!'

Reborn no sabía qué decirle a Tsuna, pero estaba seguro, de no enfadarle más de lo que estaba.

'Está bien. Haz lo que quieras, lo acepto como una parte importante de tu familia. Ahora tranquilízate.'

Natsu sopló con suavidad y se acurrucó mejor en los brazos de Tsuna, como si quisiera agradecerle y decirle que estaba bien.

Tsuna cerró sus ojos y tomó una profunda respiración calmante. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron una segunda vez, Reborn fue aliviado al ver el cálido color caramelo nuevamente.

De repente Tsuna flaqueó y cayó hacia delante. Reborn reaccionó inmediatamente y cogió al niño en sus brazos.

'¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien?'

Reborn miró al chico en sus brazos, pero lo vio dormido.

_'Supongo que el uso de la llama de la última voluntad lo ha cansado. Pero aún así estoy impresionado, pequeño Tsunayoshi.'_

Reborn recogió al niño ligero como una pluma y lo acarreó al estilo novia en dirección a los cuarteles generales de Vongola, Natsu estaba acurrucado en el estómago de Tsuna, también dormido.

'¡HEY! ¿A dónde te llevas a esa pequeña basura?'

Reborn se dio la vuelta y miró al chico pelinegro, del que se había olvidado completamente.

'Ah, sí. Olvidé que estabas aquí. No es de tu incumbencia donde llevo a mi estudiante. Y tú también deberías volver a casa.'

Reborn se dio la vuelta de Nuevo, de forma que le daba la espalda a Xanxus.

'Ah y Xanxus. Si vuelvo a verte TOCANDO a Tsuna de CUALQUIER forma, ¡te mato!'

Con eso Reborn se desvaneció de la vista, dejando a Xanxus jadeando detrás.

'¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!'


	17. Chapter 17

**_Autora Original: Breathless02_**

**_Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds_**

**_Traductora: Onee-chan_**

**YO:** Bueno, un capítulo más. Dentro de poco estrenaré una nueva traducción, para aquellos que lean mis mensajes (que creo que no son muchos xD) les diré que esta nueva traducción saldrá semanalmente (los viernes), de forma que se alternará con esta historia. Así nadie se aburrirá ^^ En fin, disfruten de un nuevo capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene ;D

**Autora:**

**Disclaimer: No quiero escribir el disclaimer todo el rato. Ustedes saben, que KHR no puede ser mío XD**

Este es otro pomposo capítulo. Pensé que era hora otra vez:

Por favor disfruten ;D

* * *

Tsuna se sentía muy cansado, como si acabara de correr una maratón de miles de kilómetros. ¿Pero cómo podría ser así, cuando acababa de despertarse?

Algo le aprisionaba el pecho. Algo que estaba caliente...y respirando.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver al pequeño Natsu durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho.

Una de sus pezuñas estaba escondiendo su cara y su peluda cola estaba enroscada fuertemente alrededor de la fina cadera de Tsuna en una forma protectora.

Tsuna frotó el pelo dorado gentilmente, causando que Natsu ronroneara y se acurrucara más en su pecho. El pequeño moreno miró cansinamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación suya y de Reborn.

Ellos siempre habían compartido una desde que Tsuna podía recordar y porque a ninguno de los dos le importaba se quedó de esa forma.

Tsuna cerró sus ojos otra vez, apretando su cabeza contra la almohada debajo de él. Podía oler el suave olor del caro perfume de Reborn y una esencia que era clara y únicamente Reborn. Era un olor calmante y reconfortante. Pronto Tsuna se encontró sumiéndose en el sueño nuevamente y su respiración lentamente se igualó.

'Ya veo, estás realmente cómodo ahí.'

Tsuna inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, mirando en negros ojos perlados. Se sonrojó de un profundo rojo.

'¡Reborn! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?'

Reborn solo rio y se acercó a la cama.

'Estuve ahí todo el rato. Ya veo, tengo que hacer tu entrenamiento aún más fuerte, si no pudiste notar mi presencia.'

'¡IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Por favor no!'

Reborn suspiró y de repente abrió los botones de su camisa, enseñando su tostado, musculado cuerpo. Tsuna se sonrojó aún más, sus ojos abriéndose como platos.

'¿Q-qué e-e-estás h-haciendo?'

Reborn sonrió satisfecho al sonrojado niño y decidió torturarlo un poco más. Lentamente se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo y se movió para librarse de sus negros pantalones también. El botón se soltó, la bragueta se abrió lentamente y entonces, el material cayó al suelo, dejando a Reborn en únicamente sus negros bóxers. Tsuna por otra parte se había enrojecido más y más, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas. Pero Tsuna no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de Reborn.

Sus ojos se movían por el fuerte y musculado torso superior, bajando por sus delgadas caderas y continuando el camino por sus largas piernas. Después de todo Tsuna solo podía mirar a esta bella criatura ante él. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y se sentía muy extraño de repente.

_'¿Qué es este sentimiento? He visto a Reborn muchísimas veces en su ropa interior. ¿Pero por qué me siento así ahora? Mi pecho duele y mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte. ¿Qué ocurre? Pero nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo atractivo que Reborn es__...el fuerte, moreno cuerpo, los músculos...wow. Él es realmente precioso.'_

'¿Terminaste de mirarme ahora?'

Tsuna salió de su ensoñación, para verse cara a cara con el ahora vestido Reborn. Él se encontraba en su pijama, que constaba de pantalones sueltos negros y una camisa negra ajustada.

'N-No...¡N-no estaba mirando!'

Tsuna se cubrió sus ojos con los brazos para que el mayor ante él no lo viera.

De repente sintió las sábanas se levantarse a su lado y la calidez de otro cuerpo.

Tsuna giró su cabeza a un lado, para poder mirar a Reborn. Él fue cuidadoso de no moverse mucho, para no perturbar el sueño de Natsu.

Reborn se acostó a su lado en la espalda, sus ojos cerrados.

'Di...Reborn...'

Reborn abrió sus ojos de nuevo y los enfocó en los de Tsuna.

'¿Qué es, dame-Tsuna?'

Tsuna estaba inquieto bajo las sábanas, repentinamente nervioso. Tragó y luego abrió su boca.

'Me estaba preguntando...¿por qué tengo que ser yo, el que se convertirá en Vongola decimo? Me apuesto a que hay muchos otros, como Xanxus-san, que encajarían mejor en el puesto. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?'

Reborn suspiró. Era natural que Tsuna preguntara algo así, y él sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ello tarde o temprano.

'Tsuna, la sangre Vongola corre por tus venas. Tú me dijiste, que habías conocido a Vongola primo en un sueño antes. ¿Notas la similitud? Esta es la primera vez, desde hace diez décadas, que alguien como tú, alguien que será como Giotto ha nacido. Pero esta es solo una parte de la razón. Tsuna, la razón por la que fuiste elegido para liderar a los Vongolas es por ti mismo. Tienes el corazón más amable y una última voluntad que invade a todos con una sonrisa, amigo o enemigo. Tienes la determinación de proteger todo lo que es querido para ti. Esto son rasgos, que otros han perdido. Guerras son peleadas, por sed de sangre y codicia. Todos ellos tienen una intención perversa, solo esforzándose por poder y estatus. Pero tú luchas para alcanzar tus sueños, ¡para proteger! Y por eso, porque no quieres hacer daño, te convertirás en un gran jefe con habilidades que otros no poseerán nunca.'

Tsuna estuvo sin palabras por un momento. Él nunca supo, que Reborn tenía tal opinión positiva de él. Se sintió orgulloso y alegre porque era reconocido por Reborn.

'Reborn...¿te quedarás a mi lado? No quiero luchar y odio estar en la mafia. Sé lo que te hicieron Reborn, puedo sentir tu oscuro pasado. Pero tú aún eres parte de la organización. Quiero protegerte también, Reborn, no quiero verte sufrir más. Cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacer este mundo de mafia en uno más bueno, no dudaré en hacerlo. Por ti y por mi familia. Convertiré la malicia y la locura en algo diferente a los dementes asesinatos y el sufrimiento.'

Reborn sonrió a Tsuna. Sonrió de verdad. Se sentía muy conmovido por sus palabras y creyó en ellas.

_'Si eres tú, __Tsuna. Aún puedo esperar por un mañana mejor.'_

'Vete a dormir ahora, Dame-Tsuna, todo este razonamiento solo dañará tu pequeño cerebro aún más.'

Reborn frotó el pelo de Tsuna suavemente y le dio la espalda, así que ya no estaba mirando a Tsuna.

Tsuna sonrió, sabiendo que Reborn estaba orgulloso de él por lo que había dicho.

Y entonces Tsuna se acercó más a Reborn, por lo que su cuerpo tocaba la espalda de Reborn. El pequeño moreno apretó su cabeza entre los omóplatos de Reborn y suspiró en comodidad.

'Buenas noches, Re..bo..r..n.'

Con eso, Tsuna ya estaba durmiendo.

Reborn, que se había tensado al primer toque de Tsuna, ahora se relajó y se dejó mecer en un profundo sueño junto a la calidez de Tsuna.

'Buenas noches, pequeño Tsuna.'


	18. Chapter 18

Autora Original: Breathless02

Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds

Traductora: Onee-chan

**YO:** Bueno, hola de nuevo. Para ser sincera, pensé que no tendría este capítulo listo para esta semana debido a que el calor últimamente está haciendo que el ordenador se ponga tonto y con solo una ventana abierta ya empieza a gritar: "¡CÓMO ABRAS OTRA MÁS, ME TRABO!" En serio, me saca de quicio. Sumado a que ya estamos a finales de julio y eso significa que la época de cumpleaños en mi familia está al caer. Pero lo he logrado.

Para aquellos que estén esperando la nueva traducción de la que he hablado… Este viernes saldrá. Ya la tengo casi terminada, así que ya puedo respirar un poco y comenzar a disfrutar de lo que queda del verano. El nombre de esta serie es: **La Casa de las Extravagancias**. No daré más datos que estos. (Soy cruel, lo sé \(^o^)/ )

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc. etc.) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

Sin más que decir (espero no haberme ido por las ramas xD), disfruten de un nuevo capítulo.

**Autora:**

Lo sé, lo sé, llego bastante tarde con la actualización, pero oh bueno...¡Solo soy HUMANA! :) Por tener tan poco tiempo, escribí otro capítulo pomposo. Prometo continuar con la historia pronto, por favor sean pacientes conmigo ;)

Les doy las gracias a todos por continuar siendo un fan de esta historia :)

Ahora, por favor disfruten :)

* * *

_'¿Q-qué es esto__? ¿D-dónde estoy?'_

_Tsuna miró a su alrededor y solo vio oscuridad, muchísima y profunda negra oscuridad..._

_Se sentía liviano, sin manos, sin piernas, no había nada. Parecía como si solo estuviera su consciencia en esa oscuridad sin fin._

_De repente una cegadora luz roja lo rodeo, el calor estaba ardiendo en el aire, matando todo en su furioso color. Una persona apareció ante él, vestido todo de negro con un fédora en su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban escondidos en la sombra creada por el sombrero._

_'¿R-Reborn? ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? ¡Date prisa y sal, hace demasiado calor aquí!'_

_Tsuna quería acercar su mano, pero no podía moverse. Reborn por otro lado simplemente estaba allí, las llamabas acercándose más y más, pero él aún SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA ALLÍ DE PIE, inmóvil._

_'¡Reborn! ¡Vete, por favor, tienes que moverte!'_

_El calor aumentaba por segundos, las llamas crecían más y más. La manga de los pantalones negros de Reborn ya estaba chamuscada y se estaba quemando más y más. El tiempo estaba pasando, y nada ocurría. Tenía que hacer algo, o sino Reborn..._

_'¡Reborn! ¡REBORN!'_

_Tsuna sabía que estaba llorando y aún intentaba hacer que su adormilado cuerpo se moviera, pero no podía. Reborn fue tragado por las llamas, llegaba demasiado tarde._

_De repente vio a Reborn alzar su cabeza, sus ojos ahora visibles y fijados en él._

_Pero estaban tan enfadados, eran crueles, tan llenos de odio. Tsuna nunca había visto esas emociones dirigidas hacia él de su querido Reborn._

_El mayor lo miró y entonces abrió su boca._

_'Es tu culpa. Eres tan débil, una molestia, una __**carga**__. ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste cuando te necesitamos?'_

_Súbitamente las caras de sus amigos y gente querida aparecieron alrededor de Reborn. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Noni, Xanxus, Nello-nii, Lali-nee, y todos los demás Arcobanelos...todos ellos tenían la misma Mirada de odio en sus ojos...enfocadas hacia él únicamente._

_'¡Tsuna, por qué no nos ayudaste! ¡Por qué eres tan inútil! ¡Traicionaste la confianza de tu familia!'_

_La luz roja se hizo más y más brillante, devorando todo cuanto veía, incluido él mismo. Pero las voces eran tan claras como antes, persiguiéndolo con sus crueles palabras._

_'¿QUÉ HICE? Lo siento, por favor, no me odien, no quería hacerlo, por favor, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!'_

_'¡_Tsuna!'

'¡_No, no me dejen aquí solo...!'_

_Tsuna estaba ahora completamente solo en la oscuridad otra vez, las voces de sus seres queridos aún en sus oídos, en su mente y en su corazón._

_'¡_Tsuna!'

_'Por favor, volved. ¡No quiero estar solo__!'_

_'¡_Tsuna, despierta maldita sea!'

'_No-oo...perdonadme-¡TSUNA!'_

De repente Tsuna abrió sus ojos y miró al negro familiar respirando entrecortadamente muy fuerte, aún sin coger una buena bocanada. Estos ojos lo miraban de una manera preocupada, pero no tenían intenciones malignas como antes. Tsuna inmediatamente se reincorporó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. Apretó su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor, humedeciéndolo, con sus lágrimas. Sus orejas estaban bajas y su cola descansaba entre sus piernas. Considerando todo, Tsuna se veía muy miserable de esa forma. O eso pensó Reborn...

'¡Reborn! Por favor, no me dejes. Lo siento, me haré más fuerte y te protegeré. No seré una carga nunca más. Por favor, no me odies.'

Reborn estaba totalmente confuso por el comportamiento de Tsuna. Lo había escuchado llorar y retorcerse de manera inquieta en su sueño. Así que fue a despertarlo, pero Tsuna estaba profundamente dormido, después aún incluso de haberlo llamado una y otra vez. Entonces, él había empezado a murmurar algunas cosas incoherentes sobre dejar y llamas, hasta que sus llantos comenzaron a hacerse más y más ruidosos. Finalmente, Tsuna salió de su pesadilla y ahora estaba abrazándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello, aún murmurando disparates.

'¡Tsuna! Tranquilízate. Era solo una pesadilla, nadie te dejará. ¡Tranquilízate ahora!'

Reborn puso sus manos en los hombros del moreno, sacudiéndolo con gentileza para sacarlo de su estupor.

Y entonces Tsuna al fin enfocó sus ojos en Reborn, viéndolo de verdad.

'¿Reborn? ¿Q-qué pasó? ¡S-solo puedo r-recordar la oscuridad y entonces todo fue devorado por las llamas! ¡Y tú estabas de pie en medio del fuego y no te movías! ¡Te estabas quemando Reborn! ¡Y luego me dijiste esas palabras y tenías tanto odio en tus ojos! Los demás estaban allí también, como Gokudera y Yamamoto, incluso Xanxus, y todos me odiaban también. ¡Todos se estaban quemando y no podía hacer nada, Reborn! Lo intenté, pero mi cuerpo no quería moverse. ¡Lo siento tanto Reborn!'

Reborn se quedó allí por un momento completamente atontado por las exclamaciones de Tsuna.

'¿Qué te dijimos?'

Tsuna bajó su cabeza, de forma que sus ojos estaban escondidos bajo sus flecos marrones. Sobó su cola entre sus manos de una manera muy nerviosa, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Reborn se ponía cada vez más enfadado por el silencioso trato.

'...¡!'

Tsuna tembló a las duras palabras de Reborn, las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas de nuevo.

Susurró en voz bajita.

'D-dijiste, que era mi culpa, que te estuvieras muriendo. Que te había traicionado y que soy demasiado débil para esto...dijiste que era u-una c-carga...'

En la última palabra la voz de Tsuna falló.

'¿Cuál fue la última parte?'

En realidad Tsuna no quería decirlo otra vez, pero no quería enfadar más al otro.

'Dijiste que, soy una carga.'

Tsuna aún no podía mirar a Reborn a los ojos por miedo a la reacción del otro.

Repentinamente una mano grande, pero amable estaba acariciando su cabeza y rascando sus peludas orejas. Tsuna se animó a la caricia y finalmente miró a Reborn. Los ojos negros no mantenían ningún tipo de enfado u odio en ellos. Al contrario, tenían comprensión.

'Tsuna. Ahora escucha cuidadosamente. Eso era una pesadilla, admito que eres algo inútil de vez en cuando (a esto las orejas de Tsuna se bajaron nuevamente), pero aún tienes las fuerza de un corazón amable que siempre hace las decisiones correctas y dirige a otros para encontrar su propia felicidad. Eres fuerte Tsuna y cero que es hora de entrenar tu otro yo, tu Híper yo ahora. Ya ha despertado, ya verás, Tsuna, no eres débil. No te dejaremos Tsuna. Somos tu familia y moriríamos todos por ti. No olvides eso.'

Los ojos de Tsuna estaban otra vez húmedos y miró a Reborn con una sonrisa. Reborn vio flores a su espalda y se sonrojó al lindo y totalmente adorable niño ante él.

Pero entonces la sonrisa de Tsuna decayó un poco.

'¿Reborn? Tu...'

'¿Sí?'

Tsuna cerró sus ojos y gritó embriagado por los nervios.

'¿SOY UNA CARGA?'

Reborn fue tomado por sorpresa por tal bocinazo, pero suspiró.

Tiró de Tsuna para darle un abrazo y continuo rascando su cabeza, hacienda que Tsuna ronroneara con gusto.

'No. No eres una carga para nadie, ¿lo pillas? Todos te amamos, Tsuna. No habría días más felices sin ti en ellos, llenándolos con tus risas y sonrisas. Tú eres nuestra fuerza, Tsuna. Gracias a ti, continuamos todos los días, luchando y esperando por tu mundo, que un día llegará.'

Tsuna estaba muy feliz al oír esas palabras. Se sentía amado y cómodo en el abrazo del otro. Pero la pesadilla aún estaba en su mente. Tenía un presentimiento de que aquella no era una pesadilla ordinaria, sino algo con un significado más profundo.

Por el momento, se dejaría ser consolado por el normalmente hombre insensible. Era raro tener estos momentos conmovedores con él así que saborearía cada segundo de él.

'Gracias, Reborn. Por todo...'


	19. Chapter 19

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO:** Bueno, bienvenidos una vez más a otro capítulo. El viernes es 3 de Agosto, y como día favorito mío que es (a ver si saben por qué xD) les traeré un capítulo extra de esta historia. Además, ya he subido la historia de La Casa de las Extravagancias. Es un 1827, sorry si no les gusta, de todas formas, les recomiendo que la lean también ^^ Sale los viernes y como tal, saldrá al mismo tiempo que esta. o(^^o) (o^^)o ¡Disfruten!

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc…) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** Lo siento muchísimo por haberme tomado tanto tiempo, pero he estado de vacaciones esta última semana. Por favor, perdónenme por no decirlo, pero ahora finalmente escribí otro capítulo. Espero que no me dejaran mis fieles lectores :)

Ok, este capítulo finalmente continuará con la actual historia. No puedo creer todos los comentarios que llegaron, estoy tan agradecida a todos y realmente di lo mejor de mí en éste :) Cuando alguien tenga alguna sugerencia sobre que debería incluir en mi historia, como qué personajes quieren que se vean envueltos o qué se supone que pasará, por favor escríbanme :)

* * *

¡CRASH!

'¡ITAI! Reborn ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Tienes que ser tan duro?'

'Por supuesto, dame-Tsuna. ¿O piensas que tus oponentes te lo pondrán fácil? Definitivamente no. Además, tú mismo querías volverte fuerte, recuerda, justo ayer, cuando estabas llorando y abrazándome como si te fueras a morir como un niño pequeño...'

'¡IIIIHHHHHHH! Vale, ya lo pillo. ¡No voy a objetar de nuevo!'

Tsuna y Reborn estaban en esos instantes entrenando como has podido comprobar. Como siempre dame-Tsuna perdía y acababa siendo golpeado por Reborn, quien ahora estaba riéndose y bailando en su mente, bastante divertido por ver a su cargo sufriendo. Bueno, sin sufrir _seriamente, _sino para el entretenimiento.

Sí, Reborn parece ser el perfecto personaje sádico.

Después de seis horas de entrenamiento, Tsuna estaba respirando con dificultad y cortes y moratones decoraban su delicado cuerpo. Natsu estaba sentado en una roca cercana, observando la injusta pelea con ojos serios. A menudo gruñía y rugía cuando Reborn golpeaba a Tsuna muy fuerte. Pero él sabía que no tenía permiso para interferir. Su dueño deseaba convertirse en alguien más fuerte para proteger la gente importante para él y por eso necesitaba soportar todo ese dolor.

¡CRASH!

'Bueno Tsuna, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Lo hiciste casi mejor que la última vez, pero aún necesitas muchísimo entrenamiento...'

Reborn suspiró de nuevo como siempre, ya iba tan lejos como para ser llamada su característica. Se acercó a Tsuna y ofreció su mano para que el menor la cogiera, pero fue inmediatamente apartada por un revoltijo dorado.

Tsuna se había estrellado contra la roca, donde Natsu había estado sentado, rompiéndola en el proceso. Su cuerpo le dolía a más no poder, sentía como si sus brazos fueran de plomo y se sentía ligeramente mareado. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado durante la caída, y vio a Reborn yendo hacia él.

Evitó sus ojos, siendo incapaz de ver al mayor directamente a los ojos, porque se sentía muy avergonzado por su falta de habilidad para luchar.

_'Odio luchar, pero aún así, quiero hacerme más fuerte. De verdad que trato y vuelvo a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero__...Creo, que simplemente no estoy hecho para ser un jefe de la mafia...Ojalá no decepcionara tanto a Reborn.'_

Tsuna sintió humedad en sus ojos. Podía ver la mano estirada de Reborn desde el rabillo de sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera incluso mover un dedo, una bola de pelo dorada en seguida se puso en su cara, lamiéndolo todo y maullando dócilmente para aliviarlo. Tsuna sonrió a esto y frotó el suave pelo, causando que Natsu ronroneara.

Reborn frunció el ceño a la escena y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_'¡Maldita BOLA DE PELO__!'_

Como si Natsu hubiera sentido la mirada intensa de Reborn, lamió los labios de Tsuna y lanzó una sucia sonrisa satisfecha a Reborn.

Reborn por otro lado estaba prácticamente hirviendo en rabia.

_'¡Ahora lo ha hecho! ¡Voy a raparlo y hacerme un nuevo abrigo con él! Espera, ¿estoy __**yo **__celoso de__..._esa cosa_?'_

Tsuna estaba ahora levantándose lentamente, pero se tambaleó un poco. Natsu estaba envuelto sobre sus hombros, como una bufanda y acurrucándose en el cuello de su dueño.

Reborn caminó hacia un lado de Tsuna y se lanzó el brazo del moreno por su hombro, para estabilizar su andar.

Tsuna se sonrojó a la gran proximidad de Reborn. Podía oler la suave esencia de la lluvia y la vainilla y por supuesto el olor masculino del sudor, pero considerándolo todo, le pegaba a Reborn perfectamente. Inconscientemente Tsuna se apoyó aún más en el agarre de Reborn y tomó una bocanada profunda que pasó desapercibida por el más alto.

Juntos caminaron de vuelta a los cuarteles generales de Vongola.

* * *

Ya era tarde esa noche y Reborn y Tsuna estaban sentados comiendo. De repente unos golpes en su puerta se escucharon, que hicieron a Tsuna soltar 'eep' de forma sorprendida y sus ojos saltaron de la cara. Reborn se rió en su mente al ver a Tsuna siempre tan sencillo de asustar. Además con sus facciones de gato, se veía realmente adorable.

Abrió la puerta y vio uno de los mayordomos de Nono, vestido en el traje negro obligatorio.

'Buenas noches Reborn-san. El Noveno Vongola desea tener una charla con Sawada-san ahora mismo. Parecía ser de gran importancia, puesto que requiere su inmediata asistencia.'

Reborn alzó una ceja a esto pero asintió de todas formas para mostrar que lo había entendido. El mayordomo se inclinó y se excusó para irse a donde fuera que los mayordomos iban después de haber completado sus tareas.

_'Me pregunto qué querrá Nono discutir con Tsuna y el mayordomo que es de tal urgencia__...bueno...ya veremos de todas formas.'_

'Tsuna, Vongola Nono quiere hablar contigo y parece ser importante, así que date prisa y vamos.'

Después de haber dicho eso, Reborn ya tenía su espalda virada a Tsuna y había salido por la puerta. Tsuna 'eepió' y se apresuró tras el hombre.

'¡R-Reborn espérame! ¿De qué quiere hablar Noni?'

Reborn por supuesto no esperó por Tsuna y continuó con su camino, poco después el pequeño moreno gatuno caminaba a su lado sin aliento. Pero ninguna respuesta pasó los labios del hombre vestido de negro.

Tras una corta caminata, estaban delante de una enorme puerta de madera, que tenía el símbolo de Vongola en su superficie.

De repente Tsuna tuvo un oscuro presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su cola se enrolló en su pierna. Cuando Reborn tocó dos veces en la puerta, Tsuna tragó saliva.

'Pase'

La puerta fue abierta desde el interior y el dúo entró en la habitación poco iluminada.

La oficina del Noveno estaba pintada en un oscuro verde y en un alfombrado negro que pegaban el uno con el otro. En el centro de la oficina había un enorme escritorio colocado y lleno de una cantidad increíble de montañas de papeles. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de otras familias que eran aliados de Vongola. La habitación entera estaba iluminada por un montón de velas dando a una atmósfera acogedora. Detrás del escritorio se sentaba un hombre viejo con sus manos unidas bajo su barbilla. Él le estaba sonriendo a la pareja.

'Buenas noches Nono, ¿fuimos informado de que quería discutir algo con Tsuna?'

'Ah, sí, por favor tomad asiento, es realmente importante.'

Tsuna y Reborn se sentaron en dos sillas delante del escritorio. El moreno estaba removiéndose nerviosamente y jugando con su cola entre sus manos.

'E-entonces, ¿qué es eso tan importante, Noni?'

Nono cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego los enfocó en Tsuna.

'Tsunayoshi. Sabes que soy bastante viejo y no puedo continuar así. Necesito alguien que pueda reemplazarme y liderar la familia Vongola como un jefe amable y generoso. He decidido nombrarte como mi heredero legítimo para convertirse en Vongola Décimo. Por supuesto tienes que hacerte valer como alguien merecedor y necesitas reunir tus guardianes tan pronto como sea posible. Tsuna, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti, pero también sé que eres la correcta y única elección. Pronto habrá un torneo, que es llamado la batalla de los anillos. En esa batalla cada uno de tus guardianes tendrá que luchar a tu lado y derrotar a los otros. El ganador recibirá la mitad perdida de los anillos.'

'P-pero Noni, ¿cómo sabré quiénes son mis guardianes y cómo los encontraré?'

'No tienes que encontrarlos, es su destino, así como el tuyo, el encontrarse. Todos estáis conectados, y como su cielo, todos tus guardianes te encontrarán y lucharán por ti.'

'¿Oíste eso Tsuna? Necesitaremos entrenar aún más ahora, para que seas capaz de derrotar a tus oponentes.'

'Pero Reborn, ¿qué hago, cuando no estoy listo para todo esto? ¿Qué pasa si no estoy hecho para convertirme en Vongola décimo?'

Tsuna apartó sus ojos de nuevo de las dos personas de la sala. Se sentía tan abochornado por ser tan dame y débil.

Los ojos de Nono se tornaron gentiles y comprensivos.

'No te preocupes pequeño Tsunayoshi. No estás solo en esto. Habrá mucha gente que estará a tu lado y te respaldará con su vida. Y recuerda, Reborn está también aquí, ¿estoy en lo correcto?'

Reborn lanzó una mirada enfadada a Nono por haber mirado dentro de él. Le frotó el pelo a Tsuna, haciendo que el más pequeño lo mirase.

'Sí, sabes que eres mi cargo y te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda. Le prometí a tu madre, que te entrenaría para convertirte en el próximo jefe de Vongola, tienes mi apoyo, no importa lo que pase.'

Tsuna sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y una despampanante sonrisa se propagó por sus labios, iluminando la habitación entera.

'Gracias Reborn. Está bien, acepto la posición de aprendiz para convertirme en Vongola Décimo. Daré lo mejor de mí Noni, protegeré a aquellos que me importan, que serán mi resolución.'

Los ojos de Nono se abrieron al ver la brillante llama naranja en la cima de la cabeza de Tsuna, parpadeando agitadamente.

_'Tan joven y tiene una llama tan brillante y pura. Hice la decisión correcta, se convertirá en alguien extraordinario en el futuro. Este niñito tiene un gran destino ante él__.'_

'Gracias pequeño Tsuna. Sé que harás un gran trabajo.'

Con eso Reborn y Tsuna salieron de su oficina dejando al anciano en la parcialmente iluminada habitación detrás.

'Pequeño Tsuna, tienes un gran destino del que no sabes nada. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, hacer esto más sencillo para ti. No es tu culpa que tengas que pasar tanto dolor en el futuro. Un alma tan pura e inocente que contiene el más amable de los corazones. Lo siento por engañarte, pero creo que es lo mejor eventualmente el retirar tu profecía. Es mejor que no sepas nada sobre ella, al menos por ahora. Necesitas hacer tus propias decisiones y luchar por tus propias creencias. Solo espero que no te pierdas al final. Espero, que realmente lo haga por tu propio bien.'


	20. Chapter 20

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **Bueno, aunque prometí sacarlo el viernes, aquí está: ¡UN CAPÍTULO ANTES DE TIEMPO! ¡Disfrútenlo!

¡Ah! Y por si no lo he dicho nunca (que creo que jamás lo he dicho), tienen todos mis más sinceras gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia. He de decir, que jamás pensé en llegar a tener tanta gente pendiente de esta historia (para lo que estoy acostumbrada… ^^U), así que ¡gracias!

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** Lo siento real y verdaderamente por no actualizar desde hace...¡ETERNIDADES! Pero no tengo tiempo, aunque continuaré con esta historia hasta que esté terminada así que por favor no me den por perdida :D Aún estoy ocupada, así que sean pacientes :)

Este capítulo es bastante corto...pero léanlo de todas formas...

¡DISFRUTEN!

Wow, tantos comentarios, soy la chica más feliz del mundo. ¡GrAcIaS! :'3

* * *

La tierra parecía tan pequeña desde aquí. Justo como el agujero de un reino entero de hormigas. Se sentía tan lejano, tan insignificante. Aquí arriba los problemas parecían desvanecerse con cada metro por encima del suelo. Las nubes estaban altísimas en el cielo como ellos, dos viejos amigos. Él sentía que pertenecía a este lugar. Éste era su comodidad y salvación.

Tsuna bostezó audiblemente mientras miraba el lento movimiento de la ciudad bajo él. Era alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y él y Reborn estaban ahora volando a una pequeña ciudad llamada Namimori, Japón. Tsuna estaba enfadado con Reborn por arrastrarlo tan temprano en la mañana a este avión a quién-sabe-donde. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar su mañana...

_**Flashback:**_

_*roncaroncaronca* ¡WHAM!_

_'¿R-Rebown? ¿Qué etás haciendo a', miró los intermitentes números del despertador,' a la twes de la mañana?'_

_¡WHAMM!_

_'¡OOWW! ¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy despierto!'_

_Reborn rió disimuladamente al ver a Tsuna caerse de su cama una vez más y corriendo al baño con dos enormes chichones en la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba y casi se tropezaba con el mismísimo aire._

_Dos minutos después Tsuna se acercó a Reborn, vestido en un par de vaqueros pitillo de color azul profundo y una capucha roja. Tenía sus manos en su cintura y hacía un mohín en vez de mirar intensamente al mayor, vestido en su usual traje negro con su enorme fédora. Uno podía ver el disgusto de Tsuna por el movimiento agitado de su cola y sus orejas puntiagudas. Considerando todo eso se veía demasiado adorable como para tomar su enfado seriamente. Quizás como un gatito irritado._

_'¿Y, por qué tuviste que despertarme?'_

_'Oh estamos luchadores, ¿no, dame-Tsuna? De igual forma, iremos a Japón a reunir tus guardianes. Además, ese es el lugar decidido donde tomará lugar la batalla de los anillos. Y tienes que entrenar más, así que he decidido empezar temprano. No te quejes ahora y ve moviéndote.'_

_'¡Pero Reborn! Ni siquiera he empaquetado nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?'_

_'No tenía ganas y tus cosas ya están en el avión. Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde.'_

_Con eso Reborn cogió a Tsuna y se lo lanzó sobre un hombre. De repente Tsuna sintió una mano en su espalda._

_'¡IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH! ¡REBORN! ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Bájame, puedo caminar yo solo!'_

_Reborn solo se rió en una manera demoníaca y siguió su camino hacia fuera._

_**Flashback fin**_

Así que esto fue lo que pasó. Tsuna miró en la dirección de Reborn al otro lado de él y lo vio durmiendo con su usual gran burbuja saliéndole de la nariz y su fédora doblada hacia abajo para cubrir sus ojos. Tsuna tenía que admitir que el temible hombre parecía inocentemente lindo mientras dormía. El niño moreno sonrió a este pensamiento y lo miró un poco más.

Repentinamente vio algo verde en su línea de visión. Al final resultó ser la pequeña lagartija familiar de Reborn.

Los pequeños ojos amarillos estaban enfocados en él, nunca dejando a Tsuna fuera de vista. El pequeño niño gatuno adelantó su mano para el animalillo, que tomó la invitación y se subió a la mano ofrecida. Tsuna empezó a acariciar la pequeña lagartija, que lamía sus dedos de vuelta, haciendo a Tsuna reír.

'Sabes Leon, Reborn de seguro es un hombre que asusta, pero él también es realmente cariñoso y amable, cuando quiere serlo claro. ¡Y mira eso Leon, parece tan calmado y dulce!'

Leon miró a su dueño y movió su cabeza un poco. Tsuna tomó eso como un sí.

El tiempo voló y Tsuna estaba aún jugando con Leon, quien ocasionalmente cambiaba a alguna cosa y Tsuna se reía o soltaba una risilla. Reborn aún estaba profundamente dormido en su asiento.

Entonces Leon paró de moverse de sopetón y su frágil cuerpecito se puso rígido.

'¿Leon? ¿Qué pasa?'

Ahora Tsuna estaba preocupado por la rigidez del animalillo. Lo sacudió suavemente, pero nada pasó. Súbitamente una luz cegadora fue emitida desde debajo de su camisa.

El moreno sacó su pacificador multi-color y lo asió frente a él. El pacificador estaba brillando con una suave luz blanca nuevamente, justo como aquella vez, antes de que tuviera estas extrañas adiciones a su cuerpo. Era extraño que el pacificador empezara a brillar ahora, porque no había cambiado en todo este tiempo.

De repente Leon se giró en la dirección de la luz con unos movimientos rígidos. Sus amarillos ojos se agrandaron y entonces...su lengua salió disparada y...¡se enredó alrededor del pacificador y se lo _tragó_!

'¡IIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH! ¿Leon, qué estás haciendo?'

Pero en la mano que había tenido a Leon antes estaba solo una bola brillante. Tenía ojos amarillos, la única indicación de que esta cosa era Leon.

'Al fin. Ya era hora de que esto pasara.'

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Reborn quien estaba ahora completamente despierto y mirando a Leon en su mano.

'¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasó a Leon?'

'Él está ahora en su... puedes llamarla su fase de reproducción. Pronto dará a luz a algo, que será tu arma. Pero me pregunto por qué se tragó tu pacificador, eso nunca había pasado antes.'

'¿Así que esto es normal? ¿Qué nacerá de Leon?'

'Sí. Y para responder tu segunda pregunta: no lo sé. Es siempre algo único e impredecible. La primera vez que ocurrió, el jefe de la familia Cavalone consiguió su látigo.'

'¿Dino? ¿Familia Cavalone?'

'No te preocupes por él, lo conocerás pronto.'

Con eso Reborn se recostó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

'Duerme algo más dame-Tsuna, aún tenemos un largo viaje por delante y necesitarás toda tu fuerza.'

Tsuna vio a Reborn dormirse una vez más y siguió su ejemplo.

Se acomodó en su asiento, puso la suave bola brillante que era Leon en su regazo y cerró sus ojos.

_'Me pregunto que nacerá de Leon__...'_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\ /**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **Bueno, otro capítulo más. Me he propuesto sacar toda la serie antes de que acabe el verano y, si no lo logro, como mínimo llegar a la mitad. (Hagan los cálculos de lo que queda de historia, porque este capítulo es justo el "de en medio" xD)

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA: **¡Hey gente! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Lo siento taaaanto de nuevo por fallar en actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Y me supongo que no seré capaz por una o dos semanas más. Ya saben, tengo una vida también, pero pueden contar siempre conmigo para terminar lo que he empezado. Así que por favor sigan leyendo :)

Os quiero a todos :)

Ahora continuamos con el capítulo

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**POV de desconocido:**_

_'Así que el pequeño __Conejo-chan estará aquí también...No puedo esperar para finalmente abrazarlo y sentirlo de nuevo. Ahhh tan dulce el sentimiento de anticipación. Pronto mi pequeño Conejo serás mío y solo mío. Te haré gritar mi nombre en total felicidad y deseo, en los que te envolveré. No hay más escapatoria dulce, inocente, pequeño Conejo. Te convertirás en mío, y entonces, te devoraré, kufufuufufufu...'_

* * *

'¡Achúúú!'

Estornudó Tsuna de repente, sintiendo un escalofrío por su espina.

_'Alguien debe estar hablando mal a mis espaldas__.'_

'¡Dame-Tsuna! Presta un poco más de atención a tus alrededores.'

'¿Huh?'

¡BAM!

'¡ITAI! Reborn, ¿por qué no me dijiste que había una farola en mi camino?' en voz baja, murmuró, 'eres tan perverso Reborn. Como el mismísimo demonio.'

'¿**Qué **dijiste dame-Tsuna?'

Reborn enfocó su mirada de _'voy a matarte'_ en Tsuna, haciéndole chillar con miedo e incomodidad.

'¡N-Nada de nada Reborn! Hehe, no me hagas caso.'

Con eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio y continuaron caminando.

Tras unos 6 minutos y 27 segundos llegaron a una linda casita con un gran jardín verde.

'¿Es aquí donde vamos a estar viviendo?'

'Obviamente. Así que entremos y acomodémonos primero.'

El interior de la casa era simple pero realmente agradable y bonito. La casa entera emitía un sentimiento de hogar, realmente acogedor y todo.

Tsuna sonrió al entrar en la casa y mirar alrededor entusiasmado. Soltó su pesada maleta y se quitó la gorra de la cabeza, dándole a sus peludas orejas la libertad para moverse sin restricciones. Su cola salió de su escondite en sus pantalones, finalmente fuera de la incómoda ropa y giró detrás de Tsuna felizmente. (Uno podría pensar que tiene vida propia 0.0).

'¡Juudaime!'

Tsuna se giró en la dirección de la voz solo para ser abordado y caer al suelo por un fogonazo de gris.

'Itetetetete...eso duele.'

Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado durante su caída, y vio una mata de pelo liso plateado. El moreno observó con mayor detenimiento la persona que estaba aún abrazándolo y se vio cara a cara con ojos gris tormenta que se posaron en los suyos.

'¿G-Gokudera-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'

'Juudaime. ¡Tengo que seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya! Ese es mi deber por derecho como su mano derecha.'

De repente el peso de Gokudera sentado en su pecho fue elevado lejos de él. Tsuna alzó la mirada y vio a un muy enfadado Reborn agarrando al joven Gokudera por el cuello de su camisa.

'¿Ya olvidaste, lo que te dije? ¡NO se toca al idiota!'

Reborn miró ferozmente al joven Gokudera y lo lanzó a un lado.

'¡R-Reborn! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Él no hizo nada!'

Con eso Tsuna se levantó apresuradamente y ayudó al furioso Gokudera a levantarse. Reborn por otro lado solo 'tcheó' y desapareció en lo que Tsuna asumió que sería el salón. Ahora solo, el pequeño moreno miró a su amigo.

'Goku-'

'¡Juudaime! Por favor llámeme Hayato. Soy su fiel mano derecha y he fallado en protegerlo. Pero ahora he decidido nunca dejar su lado. Como he escuchado que estaba buscando por sus guardianes que serán confiados el deber de mantenerlo a salvo, supe que tenía que probarme a mí mismo para convertirme en uno de los elegidos. Por favor acepte mi petición como su guardián y mano derecha.'

Gokudera estaba ahora arrodillándose en el suelo ante Tsuna e inclinándose profundamente, de forma que su cabeza tocaba el suelo de madera.

Tsuna levantó su mano y le cayó una gota de sudor a las payasadas de su amigo.

'Ma~ Gok- quiero decir Hayato-kun. No tienes que inclinarte ante mí. Somos amigos, recuerda. Y no puedo hacer nada en lo de convertirse en uno de mis guardianes. Eso es decidido por el destino.'

Hayato levantó su cabeza y miró a Tsuna con ojos determinados.

'Me convertiré en uno de sus guardianes. Se lo prometo. Es mi destino protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo desde ese día tormentoso en el que nos conocimos. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Nunca vacilaré para morir por usted. Esto es lo que yo quiero. Esta es mi resolución.'

Tsuna vio un extraño fuego en los ojos de Hayato que brillaba con una voluntad y pasión tan fuertes, que Tsuna no pudo evitar asentir a la fiera determinación.

Pero repentinamente un viento tormentoso surgió de la nada y una luz roja se tragó al peli-plateado. Un grito llenó el aire, congelando a Tsuna hasta las entrañas.

'¡Hayato! ¡Hayato!'

Tsuna luchó para acercarse, arañando desesperadamente a través de la luz y el viento, pero todo lo que consiguió fue fino aire.

'Hayato. ¿Dónde estás?'

Finalmente Tsuna consiguió una parte de lo que asumió tenía que ser la camisa del otro entre sus manos y tiró de él.

El grito de Hayato se desvaneció tan pronto como comenzó, y con éste la luz y la fuerte tormenta.

Cuando Tsuna al fin pudo ver de nuevo, vio a un Gokudera Hayato grande. Asumió que tendría la misma edad que él ¡o incluso un año más! Tsuna retrocedió un poco, sus ojos abiertos plenamente y sus orejas agachadas por miedo. Su cola estaba enrollada fuertemente alrededor de él.

'¿H-Hayato? ¿E-estás bien? ¿Qué acaba de o-ocurrir?'

Hayato estaba mirando a su mano derecha, que estaba en un puño, donde una brillante luz roja salía de un anillo que estaba situado en su dedo corazón.

'Hayat-'

'Ya veo, el lerdo cabeza de pulpo es uno de tus guardianes. Y parece, que es el guardián de la tormenta. Humpf, bastante apropiado.'

'¿Huh? ¿Reborn? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?'

Hayato giró sus ojos en llamas hacia Reborn, como si fuera a retarlo.

'¡Ha! ¡Te lo demostré! Ahora, puedo estar al lado de Tsuna tanto como yo quiera y puedo protegerlo, cuando **tú **estás fuera de nuevo para hacer tus negocios.'

Hayato tenía una sonrisa altanera en su cara y se rió a carcajadas. Los ojos de Reborn, por otra parte, estaban ocultos por su fédora. Él lentamente levantó su mano y buscó en la chaqueta de su traje.

Hayato miró a Tsuna, tomó sus manos y le sonrió llenó de alegría.

'¡Juudaime! Estoy tan feliz. No solo soy al fin tan grande como usted, sino que también soy su guardián de la tormenta. ¡De ahora en adelante, nunca dejaré su lado de nuevo!'

Al moreno le cayó una gotita de sudor de nuevo. Cuando Hayato divagó sobre su felicidad miró por encima de su hombro y vio un aura oscura que era emitida por Reborn. El mayor ya había sacado una brillante, pistola negra con un silenciador puesto y apuntado al peli-plateado.

'Umm...H-Hayato-k-kun...Creo, que deberías correr por tu vida ahora.'

'...no puede creerse cuan feliz so- ¿huh? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'correr por mi vida'?'

'Hayato-kun...Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.'

Hayato sintió un repentino escalofrío por su espalda. Sentía una intención terrorífica detrás de él y así se viró solo para encontrar una pistola presionada en el sitio entre sus ojos.

**'¿Qué dijiste ahora mismo****?** Te voy a matar niño estúpido. ¡MUERE!'

'¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

Hayato se tambaleó con sus pies y corrió por la puerta principal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solo una gran nube de polvo detrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo y todo se quedó en silencio, Reborn se giró hacia Tsuna y lo miró intensamente, apuntando su pistola hacia el estremecido moreno al mismo tiempo.

'Ahora es tu turno. Ahora estableceré una nueva regla, que seguirás. Regla número 1265: ¡NO SER TOCADO POR ESE CABEZA MIERDA-LERDO!'

'P-pero Reborn. Él es ahora mi guardián de la tormenta. Y es mi amigo-'

**¡Disparo!**

'¡HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIi! Vale, entiendo. Solo no me mates por favor.'

Tsuna se cubrió los ojos con su mano, temiendo por su vida. Pero por eso se perdió la pequeña y rara sonrisa que adornó los labios de Reborn.

* * *

POR FAVOR COMÉNTENME :3


	22. Chapter 22

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **Buenas de nuevo. Siento haber tardado un poco más hoy. He estado un poco liada últimamente pero ya he vuelto. Eso sí, una advertencia: _**A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PUEDE QUE SEAN MÁS IRREGULARES. AUNQUE INTENTARÉ QUE SIGAN SIENDO SEMANALES, PUEDE QUE UNA SEMANA ACTUALICE 3 VECES Ó ME PASE DOS SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR.**_ Siento las molestias *se inclina en un perfecto ángulo de 90º* Disfruten lo que salga de aquí en adelante =D

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Wow eso fue rápido, no pensaba que podría hacerlo hasta la semana que viene, ¡pero lo hice! :)

Espero que les guste este capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Y a esos que puede que se oponga a esto, aquí hay una advertencia: En este capítulo habrá una ligera acción Chico x Chico. Pero será muy pequeña…no…espera… creo que casi no hay nada XD ¡Solo lean! Vale, disfruten :)

* * *

_**POV de desconocido:**_

_'Ah, ya veo. Mis amigos están en marcha otra vez. ¡No puedo creer que estuvieran teniendo tanta diversión, sin mí! *mala cara*. Ma~ de todas formas, ahora que los he encontrado, podemos continuar con este divertido juego. Aunque, me pregunto dónde está Haya-chan...mhmm...Quiero ser parte de esta familia. ¡Suena tan divertido! Este juego de la mafia, de verdad, ¿quién tuvo tal gran idea?_(¿Y pueden adivinar quién es esta vez? xD)

* * *

Era ya por la noche en la casa Sawada y con esto...llegó cierto problema.

'Creo que deberíamos tener habitaciones separadas ahora, dame-Tsuna. La casa es suficientemente grande para nosotros como para tener nuestras propias habitaciones.'

'¡P-pero Reborn! ¡Siempre dormimos juntos!'

'Baka-Tsuna, recuerda lo grande que eres ahora...o al menos cuanto aparentas. Eres un niño grande ahora, así que actúa como uno y duerme solo.'

'P-pero...R-'

'¡Dije que NO! ¡Ahora para de reprochar antes de que te haga correr 100 vueltas a la manzana!'

Con eso Reborn le dio la espalda a Tsuna y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Tsuna se quedó callado un minuto, su pelo cayendo por delante de sus ojos, cubriendo su expresión.

_'Está bien. Tengo una última carta del triunfo bajo la manga__...*sonrisa demoníaca*.'_

'¿Reborn?'

'¿Qué pasa dame-Tsu-?'

Cuando Reborn se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tsuna se vio cara a cara con LA mirada en el rostro de Tsuna. Reborn empalideció visiblemente y el sudor bajó por su cara.

Ante Reborn yacía un Tsuna con ojos muy húmedos, con grandes y hermosos ojos, que parecían aún más grandes y más expresivos que antes. Sus orejas estaban bajas sobre su cabeza y Tsuna estaba estrujando su cola entre sus manos. Los ojos parecían absorberlo, capturarlo, así que Reborn era incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

_'¡MIEEEEEERDA! No puedo ir en contra de LA mirada y el pequeño gusano lo sabe ¡oh, demasiado bien! ¡Malditos él y su irresistible lindura!'_

'E-está bien baka-Tsuna. ¡PERO solo por hoy! ¿Me oyes?'

'¡Yey! Gracias Reborn. Eres el mejor. ¡Sabía que me querías!'

Con eso las orejas de Tsuna se pusieron puntiagudas y su cola se movió felizmente de lado a lado. Tsuna saltó sobre Reborn, haciendo al hombre sorprendido (0.ò Reborn aún está muy afectado por LA mirada XD) caer hacia atrás y llevarse a Tsuna con él, quien abrazó al mayor por la mitad. Con un fuerte **BAM**ambos los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, con Reborn debajo y Tsuna encima.

Tsuna miró hacia el mayor y sintió sus ojos clavarse en los del otro. De repente se sintió tan atraído hacia esos ojos negros que se olvidó de su...bueno digamos...posición MUY prometedora y todo a su alrededor. Él solo miraba en esos ojos que le eran tan familiares.

Reborn por otro lado se dio bastante cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y un suave matiz rojizo se estaba haciendo camino en sus morenas mejillas. Él sentía el peso ligero de Tsuna en su entrepierna y la calidez que podía sentir filtrándose en su cuerpo de las partes en donde el cuerpo de Tsuna lo estaba tocando. Pero la atención de Reborn estaba dirigida a las suaves piscinas caramelo que eran los ojos de Tsuna increíblemente abiertos. Éstos eran como un libro abierto para Reborn, siempre delatando a Tsuna. Justo ahora podía leer felicidad, confusión, curiosidad y... era... ¿era eso _amor_? Esos ojos sostenían un leve indicio de una calidez amorosa en ellos que le cortó la respiración.

Una lengua entonces lamió unos repentinos secos labios y atrajo su atención. Ahora el enfoque de Reborn estaba en los brillantes y esponjosos labios. Se veían tan _apetitosos _y _atrayentes__..._

De repente el impulso de aclamar esos labios como suyos, de cubrirlos con los suyos, de poseer esos labios transcurrió a través de su cuerpo. Su mente se puso en blanco, solo su deseo y su _lujuria _permanecieron.

Lentamente se elevó sobre sus codos, acercando su cara a la de su cargo. Solo unos pocos centímetros estaban separando sus labios.

Tsuna fue sorprendido por la repentina cercanía de su tutor.

'¿R-Reborn? ¿Q-qué est- ?'

**GRUÑIDO**

'¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDITA BOLA DE PELO!'

Reborn estaba ahora tendido a unos metros de su lugar previo con tres furiosas marcas de garras en su mejilla derecha. Estaba sangrando demasiado y la sangre fluía por el suelo de madera.

'¡Reborn! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?'

La última pregunta estaba dirigida al pequeño cachorro de león con pelo dorado que estaba ante su dueño con hombros aún tensos, preparado para dar un golpe de nuevo. Llevaba una expresión en su cara que casi parecía ser un ceño.

Natsu se viró hacia su dueño y ronroneó encantado al verlo. Saltó a sus brazos y se acurrucó mejor en su regazo, sintiéndose muy cómodo.

Tsuna suspiró, pero le dio unas palmaditas al pequeño compañero de todas formas, con una gentil sonrisa.

¿Pero no se olvidaba de algo...?

'Oi, dame-Tsuna. ¿Qué te dije sobre traer a esta pequeña mierda?'

Tsuna se estremeció al enfado en la voz del mayor y arrastró sus pies mientras apartaba sus ojos de Reborn y miraba al suelo.

'B-bueno…ya ves...¡N-no podía dejarle atrás! Él es una parte importante de mi familia también y además, ¿quién lo habría cuidado? No le gustan mucho las personas, ¡se habría muerto!'

Reborn sacudió su cabeza a su inocente cargo.

_'Siempre preocupándose por otros.'_

Reborn lo miró intensamente una vez más, pero después de cinco minutos suspiró y se rindió. Además, tenía que curarse las heridas ahora.

_'Solo Dios sabe, donde ha estado la estúpida bola de pelo con esas garras. Me apuesto, que tiene la rabia ese enano, estúpido, idiota__...'_

Con eso Reborn se fue al baño y sacó el kit de primeros auxilios.

De repente oyó la puerta del baño siendo abierta detrás de él y vio a Tsuna de pie allí con sus brazos tras su espalda. Reborn buscó por el pequeño incordio rubio pero no lo encontró.

Tsuna se acercó a él y cogió el kit de primeros auxilios del mayor.

'Siéntate en la tapa de la vasija, Reborn, te ayudaré a vendar esas heridas. ES mi culpa por traer a Natsu con nosotros...'

Tsuna parecía verdaderamente abochornado, así que Reborn se apiadó del morenito, accedió a la petición y se sentó para dejar que Tsuna atendiera a su herida.

'No seas tan mandón, dame-Tsuna.'

Tsuna sonrió y cogió el guiño y así empezó a arreglar a Reborn.

Sacó una pequeña pieza de algodón y aplicó un poco de desinfectante en él. Luego empezó a mojar ligeramente con cuidado las heridas de Reborn. Picaba un poco, pero Tsuna era muy cuidadoso, o eso pensó Reborn.

Después de limpiar las heridas, Tsuna untó un ungüento curativo en la herida y finalmente la escondió con una enorme venda que cubría su mejilla derecha entera.

Durante la prueba al completo, que honestamente no había tomado más de dos minutos Reborn había mirado a Tsuna, o más como observarlo intensamente.

_'¿Qué habría pasado si Natsu no hubiera interrumpido? ¿Habría realmente besado a Tsuna__?'_

Sus ojos se habían desviado a los suculentos esponjosos labios de Tsuna.

_'Mhmm...Aún me pregunto cómo sabrán...¡NO! ¡Para! ¡Ni pienses en ello! ¡Él es tu cargo y un maldito adolescente! Maldición. De verdad necesito acostarme de nue-'_

_'¿_Reborn? Terminé de vendarte. ¿Podemos irnos a dormir ahora?'

Reborn miró al pequeño moreno ante él. Sus párpados estaban ya cayéndose y bostezaba lindamente.

Reborn no pudo contenerse y alborotó el cabello de Tsuna, sonriendo con satisfacción a su cargo.

'Seh, vamos. Tenemos un largo día esperándonos mañana.'

Reborn se levantó, agarró la mano de Tsuna y guió al niño hasta la habitación que él había elegido como suya.

Era plana y simple con paredes blancas y muebles de madera. En el centro de la habitación yacía una enorme cama con sábanas negras.

El hombre sentó a Tsuna en la cama y se viró hacia su armario. Se vistió en un cómodo pijama negro y se giró de nuevo hacia Tsuna para encontrar al casi-Décimo Vongola profundamente dormido. Él se acostó a su lado con su cabeza en la almohada. Al lado de su cabeza Natsu se había acomodado mientras se acurrucaba hacia su amo.

Reborn frunció el ceño a esto otra vez, pero se vio a sí mismo siendo gruñido cuando intentaba espantar al león.

Derrotado, Reborn se metió en el otro lado de la cama y tiró de la sábana cuidadosamente desde debajo de Tsuna y cubrió a ambos los dos con ella. Observó la cara serena de Tsuna y sintió un nuevo impulso de tocar al joven. Lentamente levantó su mano hasta la mejilla de Tsuna y la acarició lentamente. Su piel era suave y cálida, haciendo a Reborn curioso en si todas las partes de su cuerpo serían suaves...

'Mhmm...Reborn...'

Reborn se puso rígido. Pensó que Tsuna se había despertado, pero al inspeccionar más de cerca, vio que Tsuna estaba bien dormido.

Reborn se enfadó consigo mismo y rápidamente retiró su mano del moreno.

Se giró hacia el otro lado, lejos de Tsuna y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

_'Maldición. ¿Qué son estos sentimientos?'_

El sueño no llegó para él esa noche.

* * *

HEYA PPL: ¿Quieren saber cómo consiguió Tsuna colar a Natsu en el viaje?

Pues entonces, continúen leyendo =)

* * *

_**Antes de su viaje a Namimori:**_

(..._Con eso Reborn cogió a Tsuna y se lo lanzó sobre un hombro. De repente Tsuna sintió una mano en su espalda._

_'¡IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH! ¡REBORN! ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Bájame, puedo caminar yo solo!'_

_Reborn solo se rió en una manera demoníaca y siguió su camino hacia fuera...)_

Fuera de su apartamento, Tsuna tiró del pelo de Reborn para hacer que lo bajara ya.

'¡Reborn! ¡T-tengo que ir al baño antes de irnos!'

'¡Au! ¡VALE! Pero hazlo rápido.'

Con eso Reborn dejó al moreno en el suelo, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia su habitación, golpeando la puerta tras él,

'¿Natsu?', susurró.

De repente una bola de pelo amarilla saltó sobre la cabeza de Tsuna, chillando de felicidad.

'¡Natsu! Escucha, Reborn y yo nos vamos a Japón.'

Natsu repentinamente gruñó al oír el nombre de Reborn, pero gimió al oír que su amo se iba a ir. Él hipó como si le dijera que lo llevara con él.

El moreno cogió a Natsu en sus brazos e intentó consolar al pequeñín. Su tiempo se estaba acabando y Reborn se estaba impacientando, estaba seguro de ello.

Súbitamente una idea asaltó en su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír.

'¿Natsu, quieres venir con nosotros? Entonces tienes que esconderte y estar MUY callado, no puedes hacer ni un sonido o Reborn se dará cuenta y tendremos que dejarte aquí. ¿Puedes estar muy callado hasta que te diga que puedes salir otra vez?'

Natsu hipó aceptando y confirmando, de repente viéndose muy excitado.

Tsuna asintió y corrió con Natsu en sus brazos a la habitación de Reborn y suya y sacó su mochila de debajo de la cama. Metió algunas mantas en la mochila y puso a Natsu encima de todas ellas. El leoncito se acomodó en las mantas y Tsuna las puso encima del cachorro para cubrirlo.

Cerró la cremallera, dejando un pequeño hueco abierto, para que Natsu pudiera tener suficiente aire y se la cargó con cuidado en la espalda.

Hizo su camino hacia Reborn, quien ya estaba mirándolo con intensidad y golpeaba su pie contra el suelo.

'Al fin. ¡Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y perderemos nuestro avión!'

Con eso Reborn se lanzó a Tsuna sobre los hombros una vez más y empezó a trotar hacia la salida.

'Di Tsuna, ¿has ganado peso? Creo que debería darte menos comida, o engordarás.'

Tsuna solo sudó con nerviosismo a eso.

* * *

¿Qué creen, merecedor de una review? ¿Porfa?:D


	23. Chapter 23

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **Bueno, una vez más, capítulo nuevo. Habría actualizado el lunes, pero otra ola de calor inutilizó el ordenador hasta hoy. En fin, gracias a los que leen y sobre todo a los que comentaron en el anterior capítulo. Disfruten de este capítulo y espero poder actualizar el lunes de la semana que viene (¡eso va para ti, tiempo de las narices! .#)

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA: **Heya, chicos y chicas:) Me tardé un tiempo de nuevo, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Bueno, al final actualicé :D Para decir la verdad estoy intentando hacer otra historia de KHR :) Será un 2772 o G27. No estoy segura todavía. Okies...AH es verdad, quería decirles la solución al pequeño acertijo de 'quién es la persona del POV desconocido' =)

El primero fue Mukuro y el segundo fue Yamamoto. ¿Me pregunto si podrán descubrir quién es este? ;P

¡Ahora con el capítulo!

* * *

**_POV de desconocido:_**

'_Gyahahhahaha...Seguí a ese estudipera y ahora conseguiré mi venganza. ¡Témeme y póstrate ante mí! El más grande de los más grandes mafiosos está aquí. Prepárate Reborn. Finalmente te mataré con mi genialidad, Gyaaaahhaaaa' *se cae del árbol,*' Mantener…la…calma…¡WWWAAAAHHAAAAA!'_

Ahora son las 6:30 de la mañana y nuestra persona favorita está aún acostado en su cama, roncando felizmente...hasta que...

**¡Bam!**

'¡Levanta dame-Tsuna! No tenemos todo el día.'

Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos adormilado y miró por la habitación en busca de la perturbación que lo había despertado tan abruptamente. Sus ojos descansaron en la forma del hombre más alto, vestido en un traje negro con una fédora de mismo color.

El morenito se apartó algunos pelos salvajes que estaban delante de su cara solo para sentir un fuerte dolor viniendo de un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

'¡Reborn! ¡Podrías haberme despertado normal! ¿Por qué eres siempre tan violento?'

'¡Por supuesto, porque eres demasiado incompetente como para levantarte de la cama por ti mismo después de haber estado llamándote esta última media hora!'

Tsuna se rascó el cuello con vergüenza.

'Hehehe...lo siento Reborn. Entonces, ¿por qué me levantaste tan temprano?'

'Empiezas en el colegio hoy así que debes prepararte. Créeme cuando te digo, que NO y de verdad te digo que no quieres llegar tarde a esta escuela.'

Tsuna inclinó su cabeza confundido y miró a Reborn con sus grandes ojos caramelo.

'¿Por qué dices es-?'

'Tsuna. Prepárate. Ya.'

Una gigantesca pistola negra de repente se presionó en la frente de Tsuna contribuida por una mirada helada de Reborn. (Él tuvo que coger otra pistola como reemplazo de Leon durante un corto tiempo.)

'¡E-está bien! ¡Ya lo pillo! ¡Porfavornomedispares!'

Tsuna huyó de la alcoba y entró en el baño para tomar una rápida ducha y vestirse.

Después de un rato de dulce baño, Tsuna emergió del baño vestido en el uniforme obligatorio de la escuela que Reborn había colado dentro mientras él estaba en la bañera. El uniforme consistía en una camisa de vestir blanca, con un cuello negro en ella y unos pantalones negros. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra de béisbol negra que cubría sus orejas. Y para su cola, fue forzada dentro de sus pantalones, así que estaba escondida. No era muy cómodo, pero mejor que ser notado por sus nuevos compañeros.

La ropa parecía ser un poco demasiado grande para Tsuna, por lo que el pequeño moreno parecía aún más frágil en el uniforme de talla superior.

Cuando Tsuna entró en la cocina, Reborn ya estaba sentado en la mesa preparada y levantó la mirada a su entrada.

'Tengo que decirte algunas cosas, antes de que te vayas. Así que siéntate y escucha: Nunca has ido a una escuela pública antes, así que necesitas entender algunas normas. Pero ya busqué a alguien para...bueno, vamos a decir _enseñártelas. _Quiero que hagas amigos allí, sé que eres dame-Tsuna, pero necesitas construir tu familia. Utiliza esta oportunidad y familiarízate con el sentimiento de tener mucha gente a tu alrededor. Y por último, que es lo más importante: Recuerda la regla número #27. _¿Lo cogiste__?'_

Tsuna se estremeció al escuchar la palabra regla número #27. Siempre era la regla más importante.

'S-seguro Reborn. Lo recordaré e intentaré acostumbrarme a la vida escolar.'

Reborn asintió, un leve parpadeo de orgullo por su cargo apareció en sus ojos, pero se fue tan pronto como apareció.

'Ok, Tsuna. Tienes que darte prisa ahora, ya vas a llegar tarde a la escuela como sigas así.'

Los ojos de Tsuna se expandieron y rápidamente miró a su reloj de pulsera para ver que faltaban cinco minutos para las siete... ¡y la escuela empezaba a las siete! ¡Oh no! ¡Iba a llegar tarde!

El morenito se colgó su mochila y se apresuró por la puerta, dejando una enorme nube de polvo detrás. Reborn sonrió de lado demoníacamente y rió disimuladamente.

'_Ah, qué día más divertido va a tener Tsuna, muahahahhaha'_

* * *

_'¡Voy a llegar tan taaaaarde! Y eso en mi primer día. ¡Maldito Reborn!'_

Gracias a Dios el enorme edificio de la escuela apareció ante él y una sonrisa fue robada de la cara de Tsuna. Pero cuando llegó delante de las puertas de la escuela, las vio cerrarse. El moreno agitó las barras, pero no cedían.

'¡Oh no! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Quizás hay otra entra-'

'Llegas tarde herbívoro. Ahora te morderé hasta la muerte por romper la norma número #30A, que declara: Serás mordido hasta la muerte cuando llegues demasiado tarde.'

'¡HHHHIIIIIIII! ¡P-por favor n-n-no! Lo siento tant-'

Cuando Tsuna se dio la vuelta para encarar al recién llegado que lo había amenazado, se paró abruptamente y se quedó boquiabierto al hermoso niño, vestido en un uniforme de escuela negro.

El niño tenía cabellos negros y unos impresionantes ojos plateados metálicos que estaban actualmente mirándolo intensamente. Tsuna localizó una banda negra y amarilla que lo señalizaba como el cabeza del comité disciplinario.

'¿Terminaste de mirar ahora, herbívoro? Entonces dime tu clase y tu número de ID, para que pueda morderte hasta la muerte después de clases.'

Tsuna se encogió al oír las duras palabras, sus orejas bajándose bajo su gorra.

'S-soy nuevo aquí. Este es mi primer día. Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi S-Sawada. ¡Y POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!'

'¿_Oh? Así que este es el herbívoro del cual el bebé me estaba contando. Bueno, parece interesante...'_

'Está bien. Seré compasivo hoy, porque no sabes las reglas aún. PERO si te veo llegando tarde UNA VEZ más, sentirás mi ira. ¿Lo pillas? También, voy a comprobar que te sepas todas las normas, para que sepas lo que no tienes permitido hacer en mi escuela. Te espero en mi oficina después de clases.'

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al oír las palabras del otro, pero sudó aliviado al oír que podría ver el día siguiente. Cuando vio al niño yéndose, dio algunos pasos en su dirección y tímidamente agarró al mayor por su manga, tirando de ella un poquito.

El chico miró hacia abajo, al niño moreno y alzó una ceja como indicándole al otro para que hablara.

'B-bueno...¿Me estaba preguntando si puedes decirme por dónde puedo entrar a la escuela ahora? La puerta está cerrada y n-no s-'

'Vale. Ya lo pillo. Realmente eres un herbívoro inútil.'

Con eso el niño pelinegro cogió al más pequeño en brazos a estilo novia y saltó por encima del muro que estaba al lado de las puertas.

'¡HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna fue sorprendido por la repentina acción del otro y abrochó su pequeño puño en la espalda de la camisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al impacto contra el suelo, un fuerte viento sopló, revolviendo sus cabellos y plegando sus ropas. De un momento a otro la gorra de Tsuna se voló de su cabeza y aterrizó con un suave _clonc_en el piso.

El chico más alto miró hacia el niño en sus brazos y sus metálicos ojos grises se dilataron un poco.

Podría haber jurado que de la nada pequeñas flores rosas aparecieron alrededor de los brazos del hombrecito, dándole un precioso brillo.

_'Hermoso...'_

El chico asentó al moreno, pero mantuvo una mano en la fina cintura y dejó su mirada fijada en la del otro. Tsuna se retorció en su agarre y no podía soportar la atención más, así que apartó su ojos y se miró los pies.

'U-Umm...P-puedo explicar estas orejas, umm..Señor-'

'Hibari Kyouya'

'¿Huh?'

'Hibari Kyouya. Ese es mi nombre.'

Tsuna sonrió un poquitín al mayor y continuó.

'Entonces...Hibari-san. V-verás...Tuve una especie de accidente cuando era más pequeño y de alguna manera, conseguí estas orejas y tengo una cola también. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto. ¡Por favor, Reborn seguramente me matará cuando lo descubra!'

Hibari sonrió de lado a las desenfrenadas súplicas del otro. Una idea saltó en su cabeza y su sonrisita se tornó malvada.

'Herbívoro. Guardaré este secreto con una condición.'

'¿Q-qué quieres que haga?'

'Quiero ser uno de tus guardianes.'

Tsuna se quedó allí anonadado. Su mente completamente en blanco por la confusión.

'¿Huh?'

Hibari rodó sus ojos, poniéndose más impaciente por minutos.

'Ya me oíste. Quiero ser parte de su famiglia como uno de tus guardianes.'

'¿P-pero cómo es posible que sepas eso? Y no puedo hacer nada en cuando a ti siendo uno de mis guardianes. ¡Es decidido por el destino!'

'Tsunayoshi.', Tsuna se tensó al oír su nombre dicho por el chico estoico,' El bebé me dijo desde antes sobre ti y toda la mierda de la mafia. Y no me malinterpretes. Solo quiero ser tu guardián, para luchar con gente fuerte. Sé de los peligros que tendrás que enfrentar pronto y quiero morder a los más fuertes hasta la muerte. No lo hago por ti. Mi único objetivo es desafiar a la gente más fuerte. ¡Esa es mi resolución!'(1)

De repente una brillante luz púrpura los envolvió a los dos, cegándolos momentáneamente.

_'¡D-de ninguna manera__! Esta es la misma cosa que le ocurrió a Hayato también. Esto no podría significar...'_

Al desvanecerse la luz lentamente, Tsuna enfocó sus ojos en la persona que estaba ante él y se quedó boquiabierto.

Hibari ahora llevaba un anillo en su dedo del medio que estaba brillando con una brillante llama púrpura.

'H-Hibari-san. ¡De verdad eres uno de mis guardianes!'

Tsuna sintió una fuerte ola de felicidad pasar a través de su cuerpo y no pudo contenerlo más. Así que hizo la única cosa que quería hacer justo ahora. Saltó en los brazos del otro y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras reía.

Hibari se mantuvo congelado y tieso a la cercanía del pequeño y cálido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Sus brazos se torcieron y los alzó un poco como si fuera a abrazar al otro. Pero él no podía permitirse hacer eso, así que hizo la cosa, que era natural para él. Rápidamente sacó sus tonfas y golpeó al pequeño Moreno en la cabeza. (Pero solo un poco. Él no quería dañar al frágil niño ;D)

'¡ITAI! ¡Hibari-san!'

'Estúpido herbívoro. Aún tienes clases y ya llegas tarde. Vete ya, antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte. 'Para poner énfasis en sus palabras, Hibari levantó sus tonfas en advertencia y miró fieramente al moreno.

Tsuna _HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEÓÓÓÓ_ como siempre, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el edificio.

'Bien...esto claramente se pondrá muy interesante.'

* * *

Aquí una pequeña adición a la historia:

_**(1) Lo que realmente pasó por la cabeza de Hibari cuando le dijo a Tsuna sus intenciones de convertirse en su guardián:**_

'Quiero proteger a este lindo y pequeño herbívoro. Puedo sentir una fuerte llama dentro de él, que me atrae. Lucharé las peleas por él y me haré incluso más fuerte, para ser el guardián que lo protegerá y ayudará. Nunca me he sentido de esta forma antes. Pero no me desagrada este sentimiento. Si esto es lo que significa querer algo con mucho ahínco en tu vida. Esta ansia de estar cerca de alguien, entonces esta será mi resolución.'

* * *

Por favor comenten: ¿ojitos de cachorrillo degollado? Porfi porfa con una cereza encima~ :P


	24. Chapter 24

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **Bueno, tras una temporadita sin actualizar, he vuelto. Siento este retraso, mi vida dependía de mis notas y, cuando dejé de correr peligro tuve que empezar a entrenar para la temporada de partidos. Luego me fui de acampada (jamás, repito, jamás se les ocurra irse de acampada en diciembre a las montañas TT^TT). Y por fin logré sacar tiempo para actualizar.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos. Espero que sigan leyendo (porque ya estoy empezando a dudar que continúen xD) y que disfruten con la historia tanto como yo lo hago al traducirla. ^^

Trataré de sacar el próximo capítulo antes de reyes (6 de enero). Pero no prometo nada porque estoy ocupada y, además, estoy trabajando en una historia propia que quisiera poder subir antes de verano (aunque ya veremos si lo logro xD).

_Observaciones del capítulo:_

*: Esta palabra en inglés no existe. La autora puso Carnivorish y entre paréntesis que seguramente no existía. Al traducirla, sí existe, así que me comí el comentario. :P

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente, indiquen lo que es porfa y gracias.**

**AUTORA: **¡HIYA! Me tomó menos tiempo para actualizar :D Escribí otra historia llamada 'Fragile Heart' recientemente y me haría feliz si la leyeran también. Es una historia 27/72 :D

Por favor disfruten este capítulo y comenten si les gustó*abrazos*

'Solución del último POV desconocido: ¡LAMBO!'

**Reescribí este capítulo hoy, porque me olvidé por completo de la diferencia de edad entre Yamamoto y Tsuna/Gokudera. Así que aquí hice un pequeño momento de flashback ;D**

* * *

**POV de desconocido:**

_'Me pregunto que estará haciendo el amo ahora. ¡Quiero estar donde está él! Estúpido tío de la fedora, siempre intenta algo malo cuando no estoy alrededor. Pero de verdad, mi amo es demasiado adorable y molestable como para resistirse, tengo que admitirlo, ¡Pero en serio, ese pervertido! ¡__GROAR! Me enfada tanto solo pensar en él tocando a mi lindo amo. Oh, bueno…Tengo que esperar hasta que vuelva y luego demandaré una maravillosa sesión de mimos de solo yo y Tsu-chan.*purr* Espero que llegue pronto...*purrpurr*'_

* * *

Tsuna se movía nerviosamente de un pie al otro y sobaba sus manos. Estaba de pie ante su futura clase, esperando a que su nombre fuera llamado.

'¡Tsunayoshi Sawada!'

Esa era su señal. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de que sus ojos mostraran determinación y abriera la puerta. El pequeño moreno entró a la clase con calma, sus ojos enfocados en el profesor. Cuando se paró delante de la pizarra verde giró su cuerpo en la dirección de sus compañeros y sonrió nerviosamente.

'¡Atentos clase! Este es Tsunayoshi Sawada y acaba de mudarse a Namimori desde Italia. Ha estudiado en casa siempre así que no está acostumbrado a todo el rollo del colegio, por favor sean buenos con él y guíenlo. También espero que todos lo ayuden a conocer las normas de una escuela pública.', se viró hacia Tsuna,' ¿Quieres añadir o preguntar algo Sawada-san?'

Tsuna estaba meneándose inquietamente al ver la atención de sus compañeros que estaba acaparando, quienes estaban observándolo de una forma rara. Si Tsuna tenía que describir la manera en que lo estaban mirando, casi los habría descrito como...¿hambrientos?

Tsuna estaba sonrojándose y tartamudeó, mientras sonreía lo más brillante que podía.

'S-soy T-T-Tsunayoshi Sawada. E-encantado de c-conoceros. ¡E-espero que p-podamos llevarnos b-bien!'

Los estudiantes de su clase pensaron en la misma cosa.

_'¡AWWWWWWWWW!'_

Las chicas estaban riendo como locas e instantáneamente se pusieron a hablar por detrás de sus manos sobre este lindo chiquillo, mientras los chicos estaban luchando por retener sus sonrojos.

'V-vale Sawada-san. Por favor toma asiento al final, al lado de la ventana.'

Tsuna miró de vuelta al profesor y asintió con una mona sonrisa adornando su cara, la cual hizo incluso al adulto enrojecer.

El moreno se sentó en su asiento asignado y se preguntó por qué el sitio delante de él, al igual que el de su lado, estaban vacíos.

'Ok, clase, vamos a empezar la lecci-'

**¡BAMM!**

Con un fuerte portazo la puerta de la clase se abrió de un estampido y dos adolescentes trastabillaron en la clase y aterrizaron en el suelo, uno debajo y el otro encima de él.

El profesor miró a los dos chicos que tan rudamente habían interrumpido su lección con grandes ojos de búho.

'Sumimasen, ¿pero qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?'

'¡Quítate de encima, friki del béisbol!'

El que estaba debajo empujó al otro de encima con una mirada atravesadora y se puso en pie mientras se limpiaba la invisible suciedad de su ropa. El chico que fue empujado también se levantó y puso una enorme sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes.

'¿H-Hayato-kun y Y-Yamamoto? ¿P-por qué están aquí?'

Gokudera echó un vistazo a su alrededor al oír su nombre y sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta de su jefe. La helada mirada de hacía unos momentos se desvaneció por completo y una gigante sonrisa iluminó su cara entera. Corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó fuertemente.

'¡Juudaime! ¡Al fin te encontré! Este estúpido friki del béisbol no me dejaba solo así que nos perdimos por su culpa.'

'Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera-kun. Fue muy divertido, ¿no? E incluso conocimos a Hibari-san por el camino. ¡Incluso me dejó una herida con forma de alondra en la espalda como regalo de bienvenida!'

Al oír las palabras del alto, la clase entera incluyendo al profesor le cayó una gotita de sudor. Tsuna se giró hacia Yamamoto y le sonrió.

'Yamamoto. No sabía que viniste a Japón también. ¿Por qué estás aquí?'

'Bueno...¡Estaba aburrido! Escuché que Gokudera-kun se mudaba a Japón contigo y quería ir también. Somos una familia, ¿verdad? Así que tengo que venir.'

* * *

**Flashback:**

Ayer por la tarde:

'Hehe, ¡seguí a Gokudera-kun hasta Japón! No puedo creer que me fueran a dejar allí en Italia solo. ¡Ma~ se acabó el pensar!...¡AH! Allí está su casa, vamos y saludémoslo.'

Yamamoto escaló algunos escalones que lo llevaron hasta la puerta frontal de un pequeño apartamento con la chapa de 'Gokudera Hayato', por lo que el pequeño Yamamoto sabía que estaba en la puerta correcta.

Tocó tres veces en la puerta, que enseguida se abrió para mostrar a un Gokudera frunciendo el ceño. Pero no cualquier Gokudera-kun, ¡sino un Gokudera-kun adolescente!

El peliplateado miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. Iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero una pequeña voz lo paró.

'¡Hola Gokudera-kun! ¿Cómo es que te hiciste tan grande de repente? Parece divertido, ¿puedo ser grande yo también?'

Hayato miró hacia abajo, al niño con pelo corto negro y ojos color avellana y su boca prácticamente se le cayó.

'¿Friki del béisbol? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?'

'Bueno...Los seguí por supuest-'

Gokudera inmediatamente lo agarró por el cuello, tiró de él dentro de la casa y pegó un portazo detrás de él.

Dentro, los dos se sentaron en un sillón del salón, uno al lado del otro.

'Friki del béisbol, no deberías haber venido. Este es un importante asunto de familia y no te concierne. Puedes quedarte por esta noche, pero te ordeno que vuelvas a Italia mañana. ¡Todavía eres un niño!'

La feliz sonrisa de Yamamoto se esfumó y dejó una expresión agria en sus ojos.

'Gokudera-kun, quiero ser parte de esta familia. ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo también? Siempre estuvimos juntos, eres muy importante para mí.'

Gokudera-kun ojeó al niño diez años menor y sintió una repentina punzada de culpa en su pecho. Dubitativamente estiró su mano, pero al final dio palmaditas en la cabeza del pelinegro.

'Sí, lo sé, quieres ser parte de todo esto, pero no es algo que tú o yo podamos controlar. Es decidido por el destino si puedes ser parte de la décima familia o no. Mira, 'alargó la mano con el anillo Vongola justo delante de la cara de Yamamoto, 'ésta es la prueba de que pertenezco al décimo. Soy uno de sus guardianes y como tal, mi deber es ir donde Juudaime esté y ayudarlo de cualquier forma.'

Yamamoto se sintió atraído al pequeño objeto de plata en la mano de Gokudera y frotó sus dedos sobre él suavemente.

Repentinamente, una cegadora luz blanca llenó la habitación.

Yamamoto se sentía extraño, como si sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo y creciendo de un tirón. Gritó en dolor, deseando que éste se fuera.

Gokudera oyó los adoloridos gritos de su amigo y lo abrazó en su pecho.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos para los dos chicos, la luz desapareció.

Pero ahora no estaba el pequeño Yamamoto en el abrazo de Gokudera, sino un Yamamoto de quince años.

Gokudera jadeó al ver al joven ahora de su edad, pero no lo soltó.

Yamamoto por otra parte, se observó, el previo dolor ahora olvidado, y sonrió su característica sonrisa llena de dientes.

'Ves, Gokudera ahora podemos jugar juntos de nuevo, somos de la misma edad así que puedo ir a la escuela con ustedes. No soy más un niño~.'

Con eso Yamamoto devolvió el abrazo del otro.

Gokudera estaba demasiado estupefacto como para comprender algo y así se quedó por un buen rato.

**Flashback FIN**

* * *

'Yamamoto...'

'¡Para de decirle estas estupideces a Juudaime! ¡No te necesitamos aquí, no eres uno de sus guardianes!'

Yamamoto parecía confundido por un momento y abrió su boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido por su profesor, quien tenía una vena latiéndole visiblemente en un lado de la sien.

'¡Ustedes dos! ¡Estáis interrumpiendo mi clase! Me da igual que seáis nuevos estudiantes aquí, pero series castigados igualmente. ¡Tú también Sawada-san, tendrás que hacer deberes extra!.'

'¿HIIIIIIIII? ¿Por qué tengo deberes extra también?'

'Porque todo el tumulto entero empezó por ti. ¡Ahora fin de la discusión! Quiero empezar la lección. Supongo que vuestros nombres son Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san. Tomad asiento al lado y en frente de Sawada-san.'

Hayato gruñó en fastidio, pero se sentó delante de Tsuna, mientras que Yamamoto se sentó a su derecha.

Y la clase empezó.

* * *

Después de casi media hora de clase Tsuna se distrajo por un trozo de papel doblado que cayó repentinamente en su libreta. El moreno lo miró visiblemente confuso, pero lo cogió igualmente. Lo desplegó y leyó las palabras.

**¡Hola Tsuna! Haha, esta clase es tan aburrida y ya nos castigaron en nuestro primer día haha. No entiendo nada de lo que el profesor nos está diciendo.**

**Hey Tsuna...¿Qué quería decir Gokudera-kun con lo que dijo antes?**

**Yamamoto**

Tsuna alzó la mirada y miró a su derecha, viendo la sonriente cara de su amigo.

Rápidamente miró al profesor en la pizarra y vio que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra verde con su espalda hacia la clase.

Tsuna cogió su lápiz y empezó a escribir por la parte de atrás del papel.

**HIII Yamamoto, ¿qué pasa si el profesor nota que nos estamos pasando notas? Oh bueno...No entiendo nada tampoco. En serio, ¿somos idiotas? :P**

**Sobre lo que Hayato-kun dijo...bueno...Te lo diré al final de la escuela, ¿ok? Lo prometo.**

**Tsuna**

Pasó la nota de vuelta a Yamamoto quien leyó las palabras con prisa y asintió con su usual gran sonrisa en la cara y así la lección continuó, con los idiotas sentados atrás que siguieron garabateando en sus libretas, puesto que no entendían nada de lo que el profesor estaba parloteando.

* * *

El día siguió de esa forma y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna estaba esperando con entusiasmo el sonido de la campana que los liberaría de este infierno llamado escuela, aunque fuera solo temporalmente. Durante la lección Tsuna pensó en el principio de la mañana, cuando conoció a ese guapo chico pelinegro. Sonrió a la memoria, pero de repente recordó algo...

_'Está bien. Seré compasivo hoy, porque no sabes las reglas aún. PERO si te veo llegando tarde UNA VEZ más, sentirás mi ira. ¿Lo pillas? También, voy a comprobar que te sepas todas las normas, para que sepas lo que no tienes permitido hacer en mi escuela. Te espero en mi oficina después de clases.'_ _( Cap.23, Hibari)_

¡Oh no! Tsuna tenía que encontrarse con Hibari-san después de clases, ¡pero había prometido a Yamamoto que hablaría con él! Tsuna se mordió el labio, pero decidió hablar con el prefecto durante su descanso para almorzar.

Cuando la campana sonó, Tsuna rápidamente se levantó y salió de la habitación en unos segundos. Giró en una esquina y se estampó contra alguien que causó que cayera hacia atrás. Pero antes de darse contra el suelo sintió dos fuertes brazos tirar de él hasta enderezarlo de nuevo.

'¡Gomenasai! No estaba poniendo atención hacia donde iba, es totalmente mi culpa. ¡Lo siento tanto!'

'Herbívoro. Para tus habladurías.'

Tsuna miró hacia arriba al escuchar la palabra familiar y se vio cara a cara con Hibari-san.

'¡Hibari-san! Un gusto verte aquí, hehe...Justo iba a hablar contigo.'

Hibari levantó una ceja a esto.

'¿Oh? Bueno...¿Qué es herbívoro? ¡Y date prisa o te morderé hasta la muerte!'

'¡HHHHIIII! E-está bien. Me dijiste que fuera a tu oficina después de clases, pero no puedo ir hoy, le prometí a un amigo mío que me siguió desde Italia que hablaría con él sobre la familia después de clases. ¡Lo siento, pero iré mañana!'

Hibari sonrió de lado al ver el estado nervioso del otro y decidió fastidiarlo un poquito más.

Los dos aún estaban bastante cerca y Hibari se atrevió a dar otro paso hacia delante para que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Tsuna se sonrojó fuertemente y miró a los ojos gris acero de Hibari.

'¿H-Hibari-san? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?'

Hibari inclinó su cara más cerca, hacia Tsuna, para que su cabeza estuviera justo al lado del oído del moreno. Sopló suavemente y luego sintió el impulso de ir un poquito más lejos, así que lamió la ardiente oreja, sacándole un pequeño gemido al joven.

'¡Nngh! H-Hibari-san...'

Hibari de repente se retiró y rió, de verdad _rió, _al ver que el niño estaba tan enrojecido que su cara entera estaba de un rojo casi imposible.

'Ese fue tu castigo por tener otra cosa que hacer cuando yo te había ordenado que vinieras. Te permito que atiendas a tus asuntos pero vendrás mañana o recibirás otro castigo y esta vez será... mucho más carnívoro*.'

Con eso Hibari se dio la vuelta y dejó al enrojecido Tsuna detrás.

* * *

Finalmente el día entero se acabó y Tsuna estaba muy cansado. Era solo su primer día pero estaba bien seguro de que odiaba esta institución llamada escuela con pasión.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto salieron del edificio juntos y hablando entusiasmadamente. En la puerta de la escuela sin embargo, Gokudera-kun de repente cayó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó profundamente ante Tsuna.

'Lo siento tanto Juudaime. Pero tengo que irme a casa temprano hoy así que no podré llevarlo hasta su casa. Por favor perdone mi incompetencia. ¡No soy merecedor de ser su mano derecha, por favor, castígueme!'

'¿Eh? Hayato-kun. ¡Está bien! ¡No tienes que llevarme a casa!'

'Gokudera-kun no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo cuidaré de Tsuna y lo llevaré hasta su casa.'

Gokudera miró oscuramente a Yamamoto quién ni se inmutó por la gélida mirada.

'Odio admitirlo, pero no quiero que Juudaime se vaya a casa solo, así que te dejaré escoltar a Juudaime a casa hoy, PERO solo hoy y no pienses nada por esto. Aún no perteneces a aquí, deberías volver a Italia', miró hacia Tsuna con una gigantesca sonrisa,' ¡Hasta mañana Juudaime!'

Con eso, Gokudera se giró y corrió hacia la dirección opuesta.

* * *

Tsuna y Yamamoto empezaron a caminar hacia casa uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

Después de un rato, Tsuna paró de caminar, haciendo que Yamamoto parara también. El moreno cogió una de las largas pero finas manos de Yamamoto y la estrujó gentilmente. Miró hacia Yamamoto y finalmente habló.

'Yamamoto...todo este rollo de la mafia no es un juego. Soy el décimo jefe Vongola y tendré que luchar pronto. Puede que incluso muera... Eres uno de mis preciosos amigos Yamamoto y no quiero envolverte en algo de lo que no tienes razones por las que tomar parte y arriesgar tu propia vida por ello. Esto es serio, no es un juego.'

Yamamoto se quedó en silencio por un momento, contemplando las palabras de Tsuna.

'Tsuna. Ya sé que esto no es un juego. Pero por mucho que me quieras, yo te quiero también. No puedo cargar con el pensamiento de verte haciéndote daño y luchando por tu familia. ¡Quiero ayudarte y ser fuerte por ti! ¡Por favor no me dejes fuera de esto! Eres mi amigo y necesito protegerte. Eres muy importante para mí. Siempre está oscuro en mi vida, pero cuando estoy contigo… Me siento _entero _y hay luz alrededor mío. Quiero ser parte de tu familia Tsuna, seré la lluvia que siempre te reconfortará con su húmedo abrazo, que dejará que las lágrimas desaparezcan debajo. Esta es mi fuerza, esta es mi resolución.'

De repente una brillante luz azul los envolvió, y los cegó por un momento.

_'¡No puede ser! ¿I-incluso Yamamoto?''_

Cuando la luz disminuyó, una llama azul iluminaba un anillo en el dedo de en medio de Yamamoto. Yamamoto miró confundido el anillo.

'Yamamoto...¡Eres uno de mis guardianes!'

Yamamoto de repente sonrió y abrazó a Tsuna fuertemente contra su pecho.

'¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Ahora, podemos ser una verdadera familia!'

Tsuna rió al oír la risa del otro y lo abrazó de vuelta.

'Tonto Yamamoto, ya eras parte de mi familia desde antes. Y siempre lo serás.'

* * *

**Ok, uno de mis lectores se preguntaba por qué Hibari llamaba a Reborn "bebé" en el último capítulo, incluso cuando él es un adulto, y decidí hacer un pequeño flashback de eso.(Sed conscientes de que es totalmente OOC si me preguntáis xD)**

**Aquí está:**

Reborn estaba delante de la puerta del comité disciplinario con sus brazos cruzados.

_'Este Hibari del que he investigado por lo visto es un personaje interesante. Vamos a ver cómo se desenvuelve esto__.'_

Reborn tocó en la puerta, pero después de un minuto de silencio su paciencia se acabó, así que decidió echar abajo la puerta.

**¡BANG!**

'¿Qué crees que estás haciendo herbívoro?'

Un muy enfadado Hibari se erigía ante el adulto con sus tonfas alzadas, preparado para golpear en cualquier momento.

Reborn sonrió de lado al ver al prefecto.

'Relax ahí, prefecto-chan. Vine solo para informarte de la llegada de mi cargo mañana. Lo conocerás y seguramente te interesarás por él, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Quiero que le expliques las reglas de la escuela, y también que mantengas un ojo sobre dame-Tsuna.'

Hibari se quedó callado y totalmente cabreado por la presencia del otro. ¡Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes a él!

Hibari arremetió con sus tonfas de acero, pero Reborn fácilmente esquivó al joven, mientras sonreía de lado.

Hibari se enfadaba más por cada fallo que hacía. Después de un rato, su temperamento lo controló y lanzó sus armas a un lado y golpeó al mayor.

Reborn naturalmente no se esperaba _eso _y fue, por ello, tomado por sorpresa. Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, con Reborn encima. Hibari estaba maldiciendo a la incómoda posición pero decidió tomar lo mejor de ella.

Y tiró de las _mejillas de Reborn__._

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron como platos, pero Hibari solo miró ferozmente al hombre alto.

'Tch, tus mejillas son tan suaves como las de un bebé. ¿No estás avergonzado de tener tales mejillas cuando eres un adulto?'

Reborn estaba completamente enfurecido ahora y golpeó a Hibari en la cara, haciendo al otro tropezar hacia atrás, así que Reborn podía ponerse en pie. Miró furiosamente a Hibari y gritó mientras apuntaba con una pistola a la frente del otro.

'¡Ni te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez o estás muerto! ¿¡Lo Pillas!? Ahora obedéceme o le diré al director de la escuela sobre todo el alboroto que estás haciendo cuando _'muerdes a la gente hasta la muerte_', para que seas expulsado de tu preciosa escuela.'

Hibari no dijo nada, pero se sentó detrás de su escritorio en su gigantesca silla.

Reborn aún miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al joven y apuntaba su pistola hacia el pecho del otro.

'Está bien, bebé. Pero no esperes que no le haga daño a este cargo tuyo si rompe alguna norma. ¡Porque si alguien rompe mis normas, será mordido hasta la muerte!'

Reborn asintió y dejó un agitado prefecto detrás.

* * *

Eso fue bastante flojo, pero no pude pensar en algo mejor :)

Por favor comenten, siempre me hace feliz leer las reviews :D y siempre me hace escribir más rápido, hehe :-*


	25. Chapter 25

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **¡Largo tiempo mi gente! Hace tiempo que tengo esto a medias, pero me partí un dedo jugando en E.F. y me quedé prácticamente inválida ante un teclado (y justo en sesión de evaluaciones, tiempo en el que tengo más trabajo que nunca ¬¬). Ahora que por fin me he curado y ha pasado el infierno (con recolección de calabazas, pero sin más problemas que el orgullo herido) les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo =D

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA:** ¡Ey, chicos! Las clases empezaron de nuevo y tengo tanto que hacer, pero intentaré actualizar igualmente de vez en cuando, simplemente sean pacientes conmigo :D Gracias :)

No creo que hiciera un gran trabajo en este capítulo, pero por favor léanlo de todas formas y cuando os guste, me dejareis un comentario porque eso reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalmentee eee me hace feliz y tendré una buena jornada mañana*abrazo*

* * *

_POV de Desconocido:_

_'¡Oi quiero otro reto! ¡Hoy fue taaaan increíble, AL EXTREMO! Ese chico-Sawada es emocionante, quiero que se una a mi club de boxeo! ¡Ok, voy a ir y correr mi maratón de 200000 metros AL EXTREMO!'(hombre, eso fue demasiado sencillo, ¿no? xD)_

* * *

Una semana ha pasado y Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto han pasado casi todo su tiempo juntos. A menudo iban a casa de Tsuna y Reborn tras las clases, justo después de que Tsuna tuviera una de sus 'sesiones' con Hibari-san...

* * *

**FLASHBACK: (Segundo día de clases para Tsuna)**

Tsuna estaba fuera de la oficina del comité disciplinario y se movía nerviosamente hasta que finalmente reunió todo su coraje, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y eventualmente tocó en la puerta.

Sin respuesta.

Tsuna tragó y abrió la puerta ligeramente. Asomó su cabeza dentro, en busca del otro hombre.

'¿H-Hibari-san?'

'¿Qué pasa Herbívoro?'

Tsuna se lo tomó como una invitación para entrar y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. El moreno se dio la vuelta y observó la simple decoración de la habitación. Ante él se alzaba un pequeño sofá verde, en la esquina izquierda descansaba una mesita con una máquina café tazas encima. Al final de la sala, opuesta a la puerta, estaba localizado un enorme escritorio donde Hibari mismo estaba sentado en una silla negra. Excluyendo aquello, la habitación estaba bastante vacía, sin cuadros o plantas, pero de alguna forma la habitación le daba a Tsuna un sentimiento acogedor.

Hibari actualmente se encontraba firmando algunos papeles y ni siquiera miró hacia Tsuna cuando entró. Ni reconoció la presencia del otro cuando Tsuna se posicionó justo delante de su escritorio.

'Umm...¿H-Hibari-san? ¿Q-querías hablar conmigo?'

Hibari paró sus movimientos y miró a Tsuna a través de sus flecos negros.

'Siéntate en el sofá de ahí y haz mi trabajo.'

Los ojos de Tsuna se dilataron mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado confuso.

'¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir Hibari-san?'

Hibari suspiró, pero dejó sus papeles y se levantó. Fue hacia el moreno, lo cogió al estilo de casados, lo que le ganó un 'HHHHHIIIII' de nuestro querido y molestable Tsu-chan, y lo lanzó en el blando sofá.

'¡H-Hibari-san! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?'

Hibari miró al más pequeño y sacó sus tonfas.

'¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!'

'¡HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Pero q-qué hice!'

Tsuna consiguió esquivar una de las tonfas de Hibari cayéndose del sofá, haciendo que aterrizara con su espalda en el suelo.

Hibari sonrió de lado a la desesperada situación en la que Tsuna se había metido y lentamente se acercó al tembloroso moreno. Se arrodilló al lado del niño y miró en sus profundos ojos caramelo.

'¿Hibari-san? ¿E-estás actuando algo extraño hoy?'

Hibari ignoró las palabras del otro y acercó su cuerpo al del otro, el espacio entre ellos disminuyendo más y más, sus caras acercándose más y más hasta que Hibari tocó su frente con la de Tsuna.

'**Regla número uno: Nunca bajes tu guardia.'**

Tsuna estaba sonrojándose tanto que sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Hibari estaba ahora simplemente observando al moreno, a todo lo _molestable_que se veía con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y el fuerte sonrojo.

'_*sonrisa de lado* Solo quería molestar al herbívoro un poco pero cuando me mira así es completamente su culpa por ser raptado*sonrisa de lado*'_

Hibari acercó sus labios a los de Tsuna, intentando completamente violar su boca, probarlo y hacer que el otro enrojeciera aún más. Sus labios se acercaron más y más y entonces...

**BESO**

Tsuna sintió unos suaves labios en su mejilla, acariciándola y lamiéndola. Hibari gruñó interiormente pero disfrutó el contacto igualmente.

_'¡Mierda__! ¿Por qué tuvo el herbívoro que mirar a un lado justo en ese momento? Bueno… esto es aceptable también, su mejilla es tan suave*ronroneo*'_

El sonrojo de Tsuna estaba ahora extendido por toda su cara y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Su tensión aumentó tanto que no pudo contenerlo más y empujó al otro lejos de él en un rápido movimiento con un repentino impulso de poder.

'H-Hibari-san...Creo que ya aprendí la regla, así que...umm...Me voy ya. ¡Que tengas un buen día~!'

Con eso Tsuna se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, peleándose con el manillar. Pero Hibari estaba justo detrás de él, soplándole ligeramente en el oído.

'Te dejaré ir por ahora, pero espero que vengas cada Martes después de clases, para poder _enseñarte _algunas reglas más.'

Tsuna finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta y se apresuró al exterior, dejando a un satisfecho Hibari detrás quien se lamía sus labios saboreando la muestra del otro...

**FLASHBACK FIN**

* * *

Tsuna no le había dicho a Reborn sobre las sesiones, estaba demasiado avergonzado para mencionar nada y Tsuna creía que nada serio había pasado de todas formas. Fue solo un beso en la mejilla… honestamente, nuestro pequeño y lindo Tsu-chan es demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

En su camino a casa Tsuna estaba hablando felizmente con sus dos amigos cuando de repente un hombre algo con pelo blanco chocó contra él con suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo al suelo.

'¡Itte!...¡eso duele!'

'¡Juudaime!'

'¡Tsuna!'

'¡Sawada!'

Todos los ojos se posaron en el chico nuevo que estaba aún agazapado sobre Tsuna. El joven estaba sobándose el pelo, sonriendo brillantemente.

'Eh, yo quería decir algo también. Ustedes dos estaban jugando al juego de 'di el nombre del otro' ¿verdad? ¡Eso es tan extremo que tenía que mostrar mi entusiasmo compitiendo en el juego!'

A los tres les cayó una gotita por la frente a esto. Entonces Gokudera tiró del otro de encima de Tsuna al hartarse de la cercanía de esos dos.

'Oi, ¿por qué conoces a Juudaime?'

'Lo vi en el colegio con el prefecto. ¡Debe ser realmente fuerte para que le hable al chico de 'te morderé extremamente hasta la muerte'! Así que investigué y descubrí su nombre. Ahora mismo estaba corriendo mis vueltas y os vi y ahora quiero que vengan y corran conmigo al extremo. Seremos buenos camaradas en lucha, ¿se unen a nuestro club de boxeo?'

Tsuna estaba boquiabierto ante el Nuevo joven. Él y fuerte en una frase o más bien en un discurso entero. No, eso no sonaba correcto.

'Lo siento. ¡Pero estás equivocado! No soy nadie especial, simplemente otro chico ordinario. La razó por la que estaba hablando con Hibari-san era porque él es parte de mi...familia.'

El recién llegado miró hacia abajo como un cachorrito abandonado.

'Bueno...Entiendo...de todas formas mi nombre es Ryohei. Pero honestamente, mi única intención no era que te unieras al club de boxeo...sino que...¿cómo lo pondría?...De alguna manera me siento atraído hacia ti, ¿sabes? Como si te conociera y supiera que tenemos que estar juntos, como que se supone que somos...buenos amigos. No sé cómo debería explicarlo...'

Tsuna fue conmovido por las palabras y estiró sus manos, poniéndolas en las mejillas del otro.

'Lo entiendo. Te aseguro que no soy lo que tú crees, pues no soy realmente fuerte ni nada, pero quiero ser tu amigo si te parece.'

De repente una luz amarillenta brilló y envolvió el área en un suave parpadeo. Después de extinguirse el dedo de Ryohei se hallaba adornado por un anillo...un anillo muy familiar...

'¿R-Ryohei-san? ¿Tú también eres uno de mis guardianes?'

Los ojos de Tsuna se dilataron de preocupación y confusión, pero sonrió igualmente.

'Yo...¡no entiendo que está ocurriendo, pero me encanta al extremo! Hehe, ahora podemos salir juntos, y por favor, no me llames Ryohei, eres tan lindo y adorable como un hermano pequeño...¡Ya sé, por favor llámame Onii-chan hasta el extremo!'

Tsuna se rio pero aceptó la petición del otro.

'Ok, Onii-chan...déjame explic-'

De repente un furioso viento cruzó la calle, hacienda en que Tsuna tiritara y luego su gorra se cayera, revelando sus dos peludas orejas.

Ryohei observó al niño ante él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

'¡HIIIIIIIII! ¡También puedo explicar eso...!'

'¡Juudaime no tiene que explicar nada a este cabeza de césped! Él no es merecedor de que pierda su tiempo. Tenemos que ir a su casa ahora de todas formas, ya sabe cómo Reborn puede llegar a ponerse cuando llegamos demasiado tarde...'

Tsuna se estremeció al oír las palabras de Gokudera. Se ajustó la gorra en su cabeza ocultando sus orejas nuevamente.

'S-sí, se pone gruñón cuando tiene hambre...Hiii tengo que apresurarme y hacerle algo de comer antes de que me de de nuevo. Onii-chan...¿quieres...quizás quieras venir con nosotros a mi casa también y conocer a Reborn? Puedo explicar todo lo que te pasó antes allí'

'¡Sí, creo que es una idea grandísimamente extrema! ¡Vamos Sawada!'

Con eso, Ryohei agarró la muñeca de Tsuna y tiró de él mientras corría a máxima velocidad.

'¡HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! ¡O-Onii-chan! ¡No puedo caminar tan rápido!'

'¡JUUDAIME! ¡Espere por nosotros! ¡Hey cabeza de césped, deja a Juudaime!'

'¡Yo Tsuna, es tan maravilloso que tengamos una nueva adición a la familia! Haha esto es tan divertido. ¡Hey esperen por mí Tsuna, Gokudera, cabeza de césped!'

Con eso, ambos los dos corrieron tras los otros intentando alcanzarlos, antes de que Tsuna fuera arrastrado por todas las sucias calles por ningún otro más que el hiperactivo cabeza de césped.

* * *

Bueno chicos, este capítulo está terminado, espero que les haya gustado :D Escribí otra historia llamada 'Fragile Heart'. Esta es una historia 27/72, me encantaría que le echaran un vistazo a esa también :) okis, que pasen un buen día~ Disfrutad del tiempo y ¿dejen quizás un pequeñito comentario detrás?;P

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *saludo*


	26. Chapter 26

_**Autora Original: Breathless02**_

_**Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds**_

_**Traductora: Onee-chan**_

**YO: **La he pasado canutas con este capítulo xD Hola, de nuevo :3 Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, me hacen mu' feliz ^^

Respecto a algunas reviews…

AlexOkami mencionó que había partes de la historia que había detalles que no estaban en la historia. *gran reverencia* Me disculpo porque sea así, pero es que hay cosas que no puedo traducir literalmente (este capítulo es una gran demostración) porque sino se pierden los puntos importantes o los juegos de palabras de la autora.

Y cierto amudoki, suena mejor decir "protegido" que "cargo" con respecto a Tsuna xD Me has librado de un enorme problema, porque le he preguntado a quince personas y nadie sabía decirme cuál era la palabra adecuada jajaja Creo que ahora tendré que ir cambiando los capítulos anteriores, en cuanto haya tiempo, claro ^^U

Me voy a seguir traduciendo. ¡CIAO!

**Si en algún momento ven algo raro (tipo: frases sin sentido, palabras en mitad de frase con mayúsculas o en vez de "haciendo" aparece "hacienda", etc..) por favor, díganmelo inmediatamente.**

**AUTORA: **¡Hola! Ok, me apresuré y taaadaaaaaaaa el siguiente capítulo está subido :D. ¡Soy tan increíblemente feliz, que tanta gente lea esta historia y comenten! ¡YAY! ¡Gracias! Umm...Estoy un poco ocupada estudiando, así que no seré capaz de escribir mucho. Pero daré lo mejor de mí.

Disfruten~

* * *

**Un pequeño momento de adivinanza:**

_'¿Quién es alto y amable,_

_Siempre bueno y alegre?_

_¿Quién gusta de jugar a este juego en especial,_

_En donde Vongola es un nombre familiar?_

_¿Quién es despreocupado a la vez que descuidado,_

_Quién esta persona puede ser, que del cielo una parte es?'_

* * *

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei y Tsuna estaban ahora en el camino a la casa de Tsuna, donde cierto hitman seguramente estaría esperando por ellos.

Tsuna temblaba al pensar en el mayor...seguramente que estaría _furioso _cuando llegaran...

'Onii-san...No sé por qué te envolviste en este lío...y estoy realmente muy arrepentido de que lo estés. Te diré más cuando lleguemos a mi casa, pero primero tengo que advertirte: Ten cuidado del hombre que te encontrarás una vez abra la puerta. Él es el demonio, te digo, ¡el DEMONIO!'

Ryohei rió su ruidosa carcajada, mientras se paraba en su posición de lucha con los puños alzados.

'¡No te preocupes AL EXTREMO! Si él es tan malo como dices, entonces debe ser realmente fuerte. Lucharé con él y entonces...¡PODRÁ UNIRSE A MI CLUB DE BOXEO!'

A Tsuna y los otros dos adolescentes les cayó una gota de sudor ante la exclamación del boxeador.

'Ma~ ,Ma~ está bien. Recuerdo mi primer encuentro con Reborn-sensei mientras estaba aquí en Japón y fue genial. ¡Él incluso me enseñó su brillante pistola! Haha~ No es tan malo haha'

Tsuna empalideció y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo al recordar el mencionado día que fue a su casa acompañado por Yamamoto...

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Tsuna abrió la puerta y entró en la acogedora casa, seguido de cerca por Yamamoto. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, cerró sus ojos y gritó._

_'¡Reborn! ¡Estoy en casa y traje a Yamamoto conmigo! Tengo que decirte algo, por favor no me dispar-'_

_**BANG**_

_'¡HHHHHIIIIIII! ¡R-Reborn! Te dije que NO me dispararas. Por favor, déjame explic-'_

_'Dame-Tsuna, ¿por qué está el idiota del béisbol aquí? ¿Y POR QUÉ creció de repente hasta ser un adolescente?'_

_Tsuna se agitaba nerviosamente. La pistola estaba aún dirigida hacia él, así que dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para tener una distancia más segura entre él y la horrible arma. Cuando se movía hacia atrás, repentinamente se chocó con Yamamoto. El adolescente mayor fue también sorprendido por el cuerpo de Tsuna chocándose con él, porque su mente estaba, de nuevo, en otro lado, así que él también tropezó y se vio cayendo..._

_**CRASH**_

_'¡ITAI!'_

_Tsuna se frotó la frente, que se había golpeado contra el duro cráneo del chico que yacía bajo él. Yamamoto, por otro lado, sintió un repentino calor pasar a través de su cuerpo proveniente del cuerpo menor encima suyo. El jugador de béisbol miró hacia arriba y directamente hacia los ojos caramelo de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yamamoto fue cautivado por el claro y llamativo color, que gritaba de inocencia y pureza. Era tan hipnotizante que el joven se perdió en los ojos del otro._

_Inconscientemente alzó sus brazos y los puso en la cintura del moreno, frotando pequeños círculos en ella, acariciándola._

_Tsuna se sonrojó al sentir las grandes pero sorpresivamente cálidas manos de su amigo en su cintura. No podía apartar su cabeza de la mirada del otro. Sentía como si fuera retenido en el lugar por la simple mirada del chico más alto._

_'¿Yamamoto?'_

_Pero el pelinegro no dijo nada. Simplemente miraba y miraba más y más, hasta que Yamamoto no pudo aguantar más la presión. ¡Deseaba tanto besar esos labios! Así que se rindió a sus deseos y acercó sus propios labios a los suculentos del más pequeño._

_Tsuna vio la cara del otro acercándose y de repente el sentimiento de deja-vú lo poseyó._

_'¿No ha pasado esto antes?'_

_Solo unos meros centímetros más y sus labios se tocarían._

_Pero antes de que Yamamoto fuera capaz de conectar sus labios con los de Tsuna una bala chisporroteó por su cabeza, causando que perdiera algunos pelos de su negra cabellera._

_Tsuna retrocedió inmediatamente y se levantó en un instante._

_'¡HHHHIIIII! Reborn. ¡Podrías habernos matado!'_

_'¿Qué estás haciendo tonteando con este estúpido friki del béisbol? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas quedarte en esa posición?'_

_Mientras tanto, Yamamoto se levantó y se acercó a Tsuna por detrás. Echaba de menos la calidez del cuerpo más pequeño, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo._

_'Ma~Ma~ Reborn-sensei. Es magnífico verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal te va?'_

_Reborn puso su mirada más demoníaca para Yamamoto y dio zapatazos hacia el salón._

_'Quiero saber qué demonios ocurrió. Así que moved el culo hasta aquí y decidme, ¡o dispararé a ambos los dos!'_

_Tsuna inmediatamente empezó a seguir a Reborn, pero paró por una mano en su muñeca, que lo retenía gentilmente._

_Tsuna se giró hacia su guardián de la lluvia de manera confusa._

_De repente Yamamoto se impulsó hacia delante y le dio un beso suave al moreno en la mejilla._

_En un par de segundos, que seguramente parecieron minutos para ambos, Yamamoto se alejó y se apresuró hacia el salón con una despreocupada sonrisa en su cara._

_Tsuna se quedó allí, una mano en su mejilla repentinamente besada y un profundo sonrojo en su linda, regañada cara._

_**Flashback FIN**_

* * *

El grupo de cuatro ahora estaba ante la casa de Tsuna. Tsuna nuevamente tomó una profunda bocanada, abrió su puerta y gritó al entrar en la casa.

'¡Reborn! ¡Estoy en casa y traje a Yamamoto, Gokudera y a un nuevo amigo conmigo! Tengo que decirte algo otra vez, así que por favor _por favor _no me dispares esta ve-'

**BANG**

'¡HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! R-Reborn, ¿cuántas veces piensas hacer esto? ¡Ya estoy muy asustado de abrir la puerta!'

Reborn estaba en el pasillo, pistola en alto y una malvada mirada en su cara, acompañado por un ceño fruncido.

'Oh, ¿estás en la pubertad ahora? ¿Escucho un pequeño siseo venir de un diminuto gatito con su cola entre las piernas?'

Tsuna enrojeció al oír las palabras del mayor.

'Mou, Reborn...por favor no me molestes así...por cierto, quiero introducirte a alguien.'

Tsuna se hizo a un lado, así Reborn tenía ahora una vista completa del chico de pelo blanco que yacía de pie detrás de Tsuna.

'Umm...cómo debería decirlo...e-este es Onii-san...Quiero decir Ryohei Sasagawa (?), y parece que...él es ...umm...¿mi guardián del sol? ¿Hehe?'

Tsuna se rascó la cabeza y rió de manera nerviosa.

Reborn levantó una ceja y miró desde su nervioso protegido hasta la nueva persona. Dio un paso adelante e inspeccionó al chico.

'Enséñame el anillo'

Ryohei aún tenía su brillante sonrisa en la cara, ignorando completamente el ojo crítico del hombre. Sacó su mano con el brillante anillo de plata.

'¡Es este AL EXTREMO! ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer? ¿Escuché que eras el demonio? Debes ser realmente fuerte. ¿Quieres competir conmigo?'

Reborn se encogió al oír la retumbante voz del boxeador e inmediatamente se cabreó con el chico.

Pero no había duda de que el anillo era definitivamente uno de los anillos Vongola.

'¿Demonio dices? ¿Y supongo que escuchaste eso del pequeño bueno-para-nada Tsuna de ahí?'

Ryohei asintió totalmente inconsciente de la situación en la que había puesto a Tsuna.

Tsuna sabía que algo estaba por venir...

'_Oho...Creo que...Debería correr ahora...'_

'Hehe, verás Reborn...No dije realmente _demonio, _sino algo como..._enjoyado__._Sí, dije JOYA. ¡Tus ojos son tan bonitos como las joyas, hehe :D!'

Reborn se rio para dentro, pero en el exterior su cara estaba cubierta por su fedora otra vez, escondiendo todas las emociones que pudieran estar en su hermoso rostro.

Dio un paso hacia delante, paso, paso, paso...hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados.

Tsuna estaba sudando la gota gorda para entonces...

_'¡HIIIIII! ¡Va a matarme! Tengo que escapar...¿pero cómo...?'_

Y entonces Reborn levantó una de sus enormes manos por encima de su cabeza como si fuera a golpearlo.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron muchísimo y antes de que nada pudiera suceder...

-una bola de pelo dorada saltó delante de Tsuna, gruñendo protectoramente.

Reborn ahora estaba furioso. ¡Esta maldita bola de pelo siempre _siempre _se metía en su camino!

'¡Natsu! ¡Viniste a salvarme del demonio!'

Tsuna lloraba lágrimas de alegría y abrazó a la bolita de pelo en su pecho, acariciando su pelaje.

Natsu ronroneó a las caricias y se acurrucó en el abrazo de su amo.

Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban ahí, uno con su boca colgando, el otro con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

Ambos, uno al lado del otro, se veían bastante sorprendidos por la escena ante ellos.

Reborn suspiró. Sabía que había cosas más importantes a las que atender ahora en vez de molestar al pequeño Tsuna, empezando por explicarle a la nueva adición a la familia sobre la mafia y su rol en este gran embrollo.

Así que se dio la vuelta y ordenó a todos los chicos que entraran en el salón.

Yamamoto y Ryohei obedecieron sin preguntas y Tsuna también quiso ponerse en marcha, con Natsu aún agarrado.

Reborn por otro lado tenía otros planes. Fue por detrás del menor y sopló suavemente en la oreja del otro, haciendo que chillara y se estremeciera.

'¿Qué era eso del demonio otra vez, Tsuna? Tendrás que ser castigado más tarde...'

Tsuna empalideció y corrió al salón a la velocidad de la luz. Todo lo que quería era alejarse del demonio **¡En. ESTE. Instante****!**

* * *

¿Os gusta? Porfa déjenme saber qué piensan del capítulo :D

Baibai~ disfruten del día :P


	27. Chapter 27

**_Autora Original: Breathless02_**

**_Nombre Original: Intertwined Bonds_**

**_Traductora: Onee-chan_**

**YO:** Bueno, tanto tiempo! Por fin he vuelto y voy a quedarme. Estoy de holidays así que, intentaré tener capítulos semanales. No me enrollo. ¡DISFRUTEN!

**AUTORA:** ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Siento la tardanza! ¡Bueno, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo!

La solución al último acertijo era, obviamente, Yamamoto XD

(Btw: Si tienen tiempo, sería genial que leyeran mi otra historia llamada 'Fragile Heart'. Es una historia 72/27 (Tsuna x HDW Tsuna).) :D

Ahora, el capítulo. ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Un pequeño acertijo de nuevo :D**

_Tan tranquilo y calmado,_

_Tan temido como respetado,_

_Por gente débil y fuerte._

_Quién es este Sr. apuesto_

_Que ve a la gente como escoria,_

_Que mata para mayor gloria._

_¡Deberías correr!_

_¡Mejor corre!_

* * *

Tsuna estaba soñando, hasta ahí sabía...

El jovencito estaba de pie ante una enorme mansión que parecía una antigua ruina. Hiedra crecía en todas las piedras de revestimiento, haciendo que el edificio pareciera parte del bosque en el que se encontraba localizada.

Era mediodía, o eso asumió Tsuna, pues el sol se podía ver en su punto más alto en el cielo, brillando a través de pequeños resquicios que las ramas de los árboles dejaban.

Tsuna se estremeció. El lugar le daba grima, aunque la atmósfera era bastante pacífica. Los pájaros estaban cantando sus maravillosas canciones, el viento soplaba a través de las hojas y el lugar entero olía a vida y naturaleza.

Pero la intuición de Tsuna estaba desbordándose.

De repente, las enormes puertas dobles de la mansión oscilaron para abrirse delante de él, como si lo estuvieran llamando para que entrara.

El moreno miró de lado a lado, pero no había nadie allí. La cola de Tsuna daba chasquidos ansiosos detrás de él, sus orejas permanecían tiesas en su cabeza. Con pasos dudosos, el pequeño lentamente entró en la mansión.

'¿H-hola? ¿H-hay a-alguien ahí?'

Le respondió el silencio. Tsuna tragó en seco, pero anduvo hacia las profundidades de la mansión.

'E-estoy entrando ahora, perdonen la intrusión.'

Tsuna no sabía exactamente a dónde iba, así que dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control. Tsuna estaba sorprendido por la belleza del interior de la mansión. Por todo el lugar, había retratos de gente colgados en las paredes, alfombras rojas decoraban el suelo y el oro estaba presente donde quiera que mirara. Sin importar lo viejo que se viera el edificio desde fuera, el interior era bastante lujoso y mostraba el poder del residente.

Pronto Tsuna se encontró a sí mismo ante una puerta azul, que yacía en un gran contraste con los demás colores que decoraban la mansión.

El moreno sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Lo que fuera que lo hubiera llamado a tal lugar estaba esperándolo detrás de esa puerta...

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, Tsuna empujó la puerta con ambas manos, pues era bastante pesada.

Detrás de la puerta la oscuridad lo envolvía todo.

_'¿Q-qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy soñando con este sitio? ¡Estoy seguro de que nunca antes he estado en este edificio! Así que, por qué estoy-'_

'Estás aquí, pequeño Conejo-chan...Porque quería verte de nuevo.'

'¡HIIIIIIIIII!'

Tsuna se agachó al sentir un cálido aliento en su cuello. Su cola fue fuertemente envuelta a su alrededor y sus orejas se aplanaron en la cima de su cabeza. Lágrimas estaban ya derramándose de sus fuertemente cerrados ojos.

El extraño miró hacia el tembloroso moreno en el suelo y suspiró. Él no quería asustarlo TANTO...

_'Oh bueno...No se puede evitar entonces...'_

Con una palmada de las manos del extraño, una repentina luz inundó la sala. Tsuna sintió una mano en su hombro que le dio la vuelta.

'Abre tus ojos, conejito. No estoy aquí para asustarte hoy. Solo quería hablar contigo un rato. No te haré daño, así que relájate, por favor.'

Tsuna sintió un agradable calor fluyendo a través de su cuerpo al escuchar la profunda y encantadora voz del otro. Sonaba tan familiar...

Tsuna lentamente abrió un ojo y luego el otro, solo para hacer que se agrandaran cuando viera a la persona que tenía delante y tan cerca de él.

El niño de unos seis años, tenía los cabellos de un azul profundo y éstos permanecían levantados por detrás de su cabeza en una forma extraña. Llevaba una chaqueta negra con una camisa naranja debajo y unos pantalones negros que conjuntaban. El niño era realmente apuesto, pero esa no era la razón por la que el moreno estaba abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez.

Ese hermoso niño delante de él tenía ojos diferentes, que observaban profundamente dentro de sus ojos de color caramelo. Su ojo derecho era de un profundo azul, mientras que el otro era de un furioso rojo, con algún tipo de carácter japonés en él.

'¡Oya! ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Mmm...¡Tu cara sonrojada es tan linda, pequeño Conejo-chan!'

Con eso, el peliazul saltó sobre el más pequeño y brincó sobre él.

'¡HIIIIIIIII! ¡R-Rokudo-san! ¡Por favor n-no haga eso!'

El niño, que ahora conocemos bajo el nombre de Rokudo Mukuro, entornó sus ojos una fracción.

'¡Conejo-chan! Te dije que me llamaras Mukuro, ¿no?'

Tsuna se revolvió en los brazos del otro y finalmente se liberó. Retrocedió un poco para poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

'H-Hai Ro- Quiero decir Mukuro...umm...¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No es este mi sueño? ¡Y tengo un nombre también! Soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna.'

El moreno estaba sonriendo al mayor, iluminando la habitación entera.

_'Tan lindo...'_

Mukuro sintió un sonrojo reptando por sus mejillas, coloreándolas con un suave rosado. Sacudió su cabeza para controlarse a sí mismo.

'Primero: Efectivamente, estás soñando, pero yo creé este sueño para encontrarnos. Y segundo: ¡Me gusta más Conejo-chan! Aunque...¡ahora eres más como un pequeño neko-chan! Kufufufufu... Tengo curiosidad Conejo-chan, ¿cómo es que tienes orejas de gato ahora? ¿Y es eso una cola detrás de ti? ¿También te has hecho más grande...?'

Tsuna arrastraba un poco sus pies, mirando a cualquier cosa excepto la cara de Mukuro.

'Ummm...Verás...Hubo un accidente hace un tiempo...Y y-yo...Bueno...Me convertí en esto. Y-ya sé que me veo raro...¡Ahora soy un friki!'

Tsuna sintió lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para esconder su cara del otro. Sí, Tsuna se había sentido muy fuera de lugar por culpa de los extraños accesorios de su cuerpo, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Siempre se había sentido muy avergonzado por ello...Pero esto era un sueño, ¿cierto? Así que, estaba bien estar un poco fuera de lugar...

Repentinamente, Tsuna, que había estado habitando en sus más oscuros pensamientos, sintió un pequeño tirón de sus pantalones. Bajó la mirada y vio al peliazul mirando hacia arriba con preocupación claramente visible en sus dos ojos de diferente color.

'No pienso que seas un friki Conejito. ¡Y quien sea que lo piense va a morir! Te ves tan lindo, con esas orejas de gato y la cola, ¡y de verdad lo creo! ¡Quisiera abrazarte todo el día! Quería verte de nuevo, Tsuna...Y finalmente he logrado verte.'

Tsuna fue conmovido por las honestas palabras de preocupación y se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que los ojos del otro niño. Abrazó a Mukuro muy fuerte a su pecho.

'Gracias Mukuro. Eso significa mucho para mí.'

Mukuro fue repentinamente paralizado por la franqueza del normalmente tímido niño, pero disfrutó del abrazo y el contacto que el otro le estaba dando voluntariamente de todas formas. Él envolvió sus brazos más pequeños alrededor de Tsuna.

'Porque esto es un sueño, te diré una cosa, que no le he dicho a nadie antes. No recordarás mucho, o siquiera algo, por la mañana. Así que supongo que estará bien, Conejito. Mi cuerpo está ahora mismo cautivo por Vendicare en Italia. Ellos me forzaron a entrar en un tanque de agua, donde estoy restringido y fui puesto en un coma. Mi mente está casi inactiva, excepto en los momentos en los que sueño. Soy un prisionero, conejito, porque creen que he matado a mucha gente. Pero no lo hice. Fue solo una farsa. La razón por la que me tienen encadenado es porque… están asustados de mí. Soy un monstruo a sus ojos porque tengo ciertas habilidades que ningún otro humano tiene. Me temen, así que me encerraron.

El día que te conocí, fue una semana antes de que me encerraran. Mi vida entera consistió nada más que en ser odiado, arrojado y castigado por ser diferente a un humano normal. Pero tú, tú me defendiste, estabas dispuesto a recibir un tiro por mi bienestar. Eso… nunca había pasado antes. Me devolviste la esperanza de que había, al menos, algunos seres humanos en la tierra que se preocupaban por otros. Creo que tu amabilidad es la energía que está manteniendo mi mente sana y la fuerza para mantener mi encadenado cuerpo vivo… Quería tanto verte, Tsunayoshi. ¡Quería ver…te… tan…to!'

Enormes goterones caían en el hombro de Tsuna. El moreno fue sorprendido por lo que el niño le había dicho. Lágrimas fluían por su propia cara y se mezclaban con las del menor en su abrazo. Tsuna abrazó más fuerte al niño, intentando calmarlo. Sus manos describían pequeños círculos en la espalda del otro, intentando dar el mayor consuelo del que fuera capaz.

'Shh...Está bien Mukuro. No eres un monstruo, eres una preciosa criatura viva. No te mereces lo que te han hecho. Te prometo, Mukuro: Iré y te salvaré del infierno en el que esas personas te han metido. Iré y te ayudaré, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. No tienes que temer nada más, ya has sangrado lo suficiente. Gracias por no perder la esperanza, Mukuro. Te prometo que te salvaré, espérame e iré.'

Mukuro fue sorprendido por las palabras del otro. El moreno era realmente bondadoso. Mukuro alzó su cabeza del hombro de Tsuna y levantó la barbilla del otro con sus deditos, para poder mirar en los ojos de Tsuna. Mukuro sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa, cuando vio la sinceridad y la verdad que se leía en las piscinas de caramelo.

'Gracias Tsuna.'

Con eso, el niño se inclinó y presionó sus labios a los de Tsuna.

'¡Umph!'

De pronto, una brillante y profunda luz azul envolvió la habitación entera, así como a las dos personas que aún estaban en los brazos del otro.

Tras unos segundos, que seguro sintieron como minutos, la luz menguó.

Tsuna sintió la presión en sus labios disiparse.

Delante de él no estaba más el hermoso niñito de seis años, sino un adolescente diecisiete-añero peliazul _divino de la muerte_.

Los ojos de Tsuna estaban abiertos como platos, su boca se abría y cerraba.

'T-tu...Y-yo...q-q...¡CÓMO!'

'¿Oya? Mhmm...Supongo que ahora soy parte de tus guardianes, kufufufuufu...'

Con eso, el ahora chico mayor se inclinó con un malvado brillo en sus impresionantes ojos distintos, intentando probar otra vez al lindo niño-gato.

Pero Tsuna esquivó el 'ataque' cayendo hacia atrás, sobre su culo. Señaló con un dedo acusatorio a Mukuro, que sonría de lado.

'¡TÚ! ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre los guardianes? ¿N-no estabas encerrado? Y-y a-acabamos de… b-b-b-b..e…HHHHHHHIIIIIII ¡Robaste mi primer b-b-b-beso! No, estoy soñando así que realmente no cuenta como primer beso, ¿verdad?'

En su mente, Mukuro estaba rodando por el suelo y riendo, pero por fuera, su sonrisa aumentó y se inclinó sobre el moreno, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo.

'Kufufufufu...Observé los sueños de tu preciosa gente, conejo-chan. Así que ya estoy enterado de lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor. Incluso sé sobre la próxima batalla del anillo.'

Mukuro sacó su mano, que ahora estaba adornada por uno de los anillos Vongola.

'No te preocupes, pronto enviaré a alguien que tomará parte en la lucha como mi sustituto. Así que todo va bien. Ahora que eso está claro, ¡vamos a tener un poco más de diversión...kufufufuufu!'

Con eso, Mukuro dio unos saltitos hacia delante, determinado en conseguir otro beso del dulce moreno.

Pero repentinamente un raro pitido llenó el aire, siendo más y más ruidoso constantemente. Mukuro detuvo su avance y puso una mirada triste en su apuesta cara. Miró a Tsuna, cuyo cuerpo estaba lentamente desapareciendo.

'Awww...se acabó el tiempo conejito. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo, pronto. Nos disfrutaremos seguramente kufufuufu...'

Mukuro se relamió seductoramente.

Tsuna tembló al ver el gesto.

Antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera entero, Tsuna recordó algo.

'¡Mukuro! ¡No me olvidaré de la promesa que te hice! Iré y te salvaré de tu infierno, créeme. ¡No me olvidaré!'

Y entonces...Tsuna se fue, dejando a Mukuro en shock atrás. Sus flecos azules cubrían sus ojos, la sonrisa de lado desaparecida de su cara.

'Espero que lo hagas, Tsuna...Gracias.'

Dio una palmada de nuevo y Mukuro se desvaneció en la oscuridad de su mente.

* * *

¡HECHO! ¿Les gustó? Hasta pronto~


End file.
